Un Verdadero Slytherin
by Non-Winged Angel
Summary: En un mundo diferente donde Voldemort desapareció y los Potter estan vivos, Harry es seleccionado a la casa de Slytherin. Años después, se enamora de una chica de Gryffindor. ¿Qué vendra primero, Ella o el orgullo de Slytherin? HG. Traducción.
1. Capítulo 1  Los Potter

**Título original: **A True Slytherin

**Autor/a: **LittleSinner (Puedes encontrar su perfil aquí: .net/u/683000/)

**Traductor/a: **Non-Winged Angel. El autor/a, LittleSinner, me dio permiso a mí únicamente para traducir su historia al español, quedando claro entonces que nadie puede: o publicar esta historia en otro sitio, o traducirla a otro idioma sin el permiso del autor.

**Resumen: **Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni el autor somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningun tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo.

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 1 – Los Potter:**

-¡Cállate!

-¡No me hagas callar! Discúlpate con tu madre en este instante, o si no…

-¿O si no _qué_?

-O si no voy a…

-¿Qué? ¿Encerrarme en mi habitación? Déjame ahorrarte el trabajo, ¡Lo haré yo mismo! ¡Me marcho de aquí!

-¡No se te ocurra irte, Jovencito!

-¡Oblígame a quedarme!

-¡Mejor nos empiezas a mostrar una actitud agradecida!

-¿O si no…?

-¡O si no voy a patearte el trasero con un maleficio!

-¿No te refieres a "_con un hacha"*?_ ¡Se parecería más a tu lado malvado!

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Tu manera de hacer las cosas es mucho mejor que la mía! Ahora, anda a tu habitación y piensa en las cosas que acabas de decir. ¡Y no te quiero ver hasta la mañana a no ser que salgas con un gran, rojo "PERDÓN" escrito en tu frente!

-¡Entonces supongo que no nos encontraremos por un tiempo!

-¡BIEN!

La puerta de la habitación de encima de la cocina resonó con un portazo y silencio cayó en la casa después de 15 minutos de gritos y chillidos. Ahora la única cosa que James Potter escuchaba era a su esposa sollozando en la cocina. Caminó de vuelta a la cocina y se sentó al lado de ella. Puso una mano en su espalda para consolarla, pero Lily seguía llorando con las manos en la cara y meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás en la silla.

-No llores, -Le dijo. –Ese imbécil no vale la pena…

-Ese _imbécil _es nuestro hijo, James. – Lily lo miró con ojos llorosos.

-Al menos en lo que se ha convertido.- Miró la mesa. -¡Ya no se qué hacer! ¡Lo hemos tratado todo!

* * *

**Flashback:**

**-¿Mamá, Papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí? – El joven Harry preguntó al entrar en la oficina del director y ver a sus padres sentados ahí con miradas preocupadas en sus caras. Su amigo lo siguió hacia adentro.**

**-La profesora McGonagall me dijo que Dumbledore quería verme…**

**-Siéntate Harry. – James le ordenó a su hijo. – Puedes irte. Esta es una conversación privada.- Le dijo al amigo de Harry, que silenciosamente se devolvió sobre sus pasos y cerró la puerta tras de sí. **

**-¿Qué está pasando? –Harry pregunto con recelo mientras se sentaba.**

**-Queremos que te seleccionen por segunda vez. – Lily le dijo a su hijo.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Soy…**

* * *

Tock, Tock, Tock. James volvió a la realidad al escuchar que alguien tocaba en la puerta de la cocina. Ambos, Lily y él, levantaron la vista para ver a Sirius parado en la entrada, esperando permiso para entrar.

Lily miró a James, él sabía en qué estaba pensando ella. Él asintió e invito a su amigo a sentarse con ellos.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? – Sirius preguntó, tratando de disipar la frialdad en la habitación. James y Lily se vieron incluso aún más deprimidos que antes.

-Emm, perdón. Mi intención no era alterarlos, chicos…

-No eres tú, Sirius. – dijo James. – Es Harry de nuevo.

-Oh. – dijo Sirius. Sonaba como que no quería verse arrastrado adentro de otra "conversación sobre Harry". Últimamente, esas ocurrían frecuentemente, desde que Harry volvió a casa por el verano. – Bueno, no quiero añadir problemas a los que ya tienen con su hijo… Si que, solamente me voy a ir y… los veré mañana… ¿Si?.. – Sirius se levantó y trató de hacer un rápido escape por la puerta, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo porque James la cerró con un movimiento de su varita, encerrando a Sirius en la habitación.

-Sirius, necesito un favor… - dijo James en voz baja.

Sirius se dio la vuelta a mirar a sus amigos. Tenía una expresión asustada en su cara. No dijo nada por algunos momentos porque sabía que James quería que respondiera y Sirius sabía exactamente cuál era el favor que quería pedirle. Finalmente estalló, el silencio era demasiado tenso. – ¡Oh, no! ¡NO! – Negó con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Sirius, por favor… -Suplicó James. Lily lo miro con esperanza, sus grandes ojos color esmeralda mojados por las lágrimas.

-¡No!.. James, por favor, ¿quieres que yo…? ¡No, no puedo entrar ahí! Por favor no me obligues, por el bien de nuestra amistad, si quieres que dure, _¡Por favor no me hagas hacerlo…! _–Sirius ahora estaba arrodillado, suplicando, con un par de lágrimas reales en sus ojos.

-Tú eres nuestra única oportunidad, Sirius. – Lily dijo con un sollozo. –Por favor. Trata de hablar con él, tal vez te escuche a _ti._

-Pero, ¿Por qué yo? – Gimoteó Sirius. -¿Por qué no Lunático? Él lo conoce mejor, le enseña en Hogwarts, y él sabe cómo es…

-Es luna llena, Canuto. – Le recordó James.

Sirius profirió un simple –Oh.

James siguió adelante. – Además, _tú _eres su padrino, no Lunático.

-Sí, pero eso se supone que pasa _después_ de su muerte…- Murmuró Sirius.

-Lo hemos tratado todo, Sirius. _Todo._ Incluso los mejores sanadores y psicólogos no pudieron ayudarlo. –dijo Lily.

-Por supuesto que no, lo llevaron a un psiquiatra muggle, ¿Qué esperaban? –Sirius tomó los lentes de James y puso la punta de una de las patillas en su boca. –_Muy bien, déjame ver si te entiendo. Estas diciendo que eres un… mago... y que tus padres quieres que sufras y sean un buen… Gryffindor. ¿Así es como llamabas a esa cosa? Ummm, Okay, ya veo… Bueno, puedo darte una receta para unas drogas, deberían ayudarte, y mientras el efecto todavía funciona, te daré esta hermosa bata blanca… Deberías llevarte completamente bien con eso.. Solamente deja que otra persona te dé de comer…_

Sirius imitó en una voz de anciano sabio. James arrebató de vuelta sus lentes de las manos de Sirius, limpió la punta de la saliva de Sirius, y se los puso de nuevo, mirando a Sirius enojadamente.

-¡Dejarás de perder el tiempo y ponerte serio de una vez!

-¡Yo soy Sirius**!

-Oh, olvídalo, James. Claramente, no es suficientemente maduro para manejar a un chico de 16 años. –Lily sonaba irritada. –Cuando madures Sirius, déjanos saber. Hasta ese momento, solo dejemos todo como está. –Lily escupió, enojada, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -¡Pero no vengas arrastrándote en 4 patas cuando no te hablemos!

-Oh, bueno, ¡Esta bien! – Sirius se levantó. –Supongo que es momento de cumplir con mis responsabilidades de padrino. –Caminó hacia la puerta y justo antes de irse, miro para atrás a dos caras ligeramente contentas mirándolo.

-Pero si ese hijo suyo empieza a morderme, ¡Tendré que morderlo de vuelta! –Subió las escaleras mascullando para sí mismo. –Tenía que entrar ahí ¿No?

* * *

**A/N:** Este es el primer capítulo traducido de una historia que está a punto de ser terminada en breve. La historia original tiene más de 400 reseñas (reviews) y es una historia excelente, si que por favor tómense su tiempo, lean y dejen reseñas; nos harían a mí y al autor muy felices. =D

Algunas frases que se perdieron en la traducción:

*" ¿No te refieres a "_con un hacha"? _juego de palabras relacionado con la semejanza entre la palabra _hex_ (maleficio) y _axe (_hacha).

**" ¡Yo soy Sirius! Es un juego de palabras relacionados con la semejanza entre el nombre _Sirius_ y la palabra _serious,_ que en inglés significa serio.

Me tomo el tiempo de repetir que el permiso de traducir la historia al Español fue dado exclusivamente a mí, y nadie más puede traducirla o publicarla en otro sitio sin el permiso del autor. Gracias.

En otro asunto, estoy tratando de traducir la historia al español más universal posible, pero si notan algún problema con las expresiones, no duden en avisarme.

Espero la disfruten tanto como la disfruté yo.


	2. Capítulo 2 Los Chicos Hablan

**Título original: **A True Slytherin

**Autor/a: **LittleSinner

**Traductor/a: **Non-Winged Angel. El autor/a, LittleSinner, me dio permiso a mí únicamente para traducir su historia al español, quedando claro entonces que nadie puede: o publicar esta historia en otro sitio, o traducirla a otro idioma sin el permiso del autor/a.

**Resumen: **Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni el autor/a somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningun tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 2 – Los chicos hablan:**

Sirius se detuvo en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Harry. _¿Qué debería decir? _Pensó. Nada se le vino a la mente. Se figuró que en el caso de que caminara de vuelta bajando las escaleras, James y Lily no le hablarían nunca más. Suspiró profundamente y tocó dos veces a la puerta.

-¿Qué? – Respondió la voz enojada de Harry.

-Emm… ¿Harry? ¿Puedo entrar? – Sirius preguntó titubeante, lo suficientemente fuerte para que Harry lo oyera a través de la puerta.

-Nop. –Respondió Harry.

-Vamos, quiero hablar contigo.

-Pero _yo_ no quiero hablar contigo.

-Harry… -Sirius se estaba hartando de hablarle a través de la puerta.

-Solamente quieres decirme lo que mis padres no pudieron.

_Dios, este chico es más inteligente de lo que creía... ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer? _Estuvo ahí parado, mirando a la puerta, sus ojos moviéndose a todos lados en busca de una idea. No podía pensar en nada aparte de tratar de hablarle de nuevo. _Pero no quiere abrir la puerta… _Siguió pensando, para después darse cuenta que la situación podía ser arreglada. Sacó su varita y la apunto a la cerradura.

-_Alohomora!_

La puerta se abrió y Sirius caminó lentamente hacia adentro. Vio a Harry acostado sobre su estomago en la cama. No le dijo nada a Sirius después de que éste entro a la habitación sin permiso, de hecho, no hizo ni dijo nada de nada. Solamente yació tendido allí, cabeza en la almohada, mirando la pared.

Sirius se sentó lentamente al lado del cuerpo inmóvil de Harry y miró a la puerta. Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, dijo:

– Y… ¿Qué pasa?

-Los odio. –Dijo Harry furiosamente, más para sí mismo que para Sirius. –Odio la forma en que me hablan, la forma en que piensan que todavía soy un niño que no puede manejar nada de lo que pasa. Odio cuando piensan que no tengo esperanza, que soy alguien que debería buscar ayuda. ¡Nunca tratan de entender cómo se siente ser yo!

-Bueno, ¿Cómo es?

Harry se sentó derecho. Ninguno de los dos quería mirarse a los ojos todavía.

-Es horrible. Ellos no confían en mí. Siempre piensan que estoy en contra de ellos.

-Pero ellos no…

-¿Entonces por qué actúan así? Tratan de forzarme a ser alguien que no soy. Estoy feliz como resulté, pero ellos nunca van a entenderlo ¿O no?

-Tus padres están preocupados por ti, Harry, y tu no les estás mostrando ningún respeto. Entiendo que algunas veces te enojes con ellos, todos son así a esta edad... - Sirius no podía creer que tenía este lado parental en él, pero siguió confiando en él.

Harry se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

-¿Qué sabes tú?– Escupió.

-Créeme, lo sé.- Sirius pensó en los tiempos de cuando tenía la edad de Harry. –Sabes, no eres tan sangre limpia como desearías, como son tus amigos. Tienes que lidiar con eso. Han pasado 16 años. ¡No puedes llamar a tu madre una "sangre sucia" cada vez que estas molesto con ella! ¡No hay ninguna razón en el mundo para tratarla así! Tú eres su hijo, y de verdad la heriste.

Harry paró de caminar alrededor de la habitación. Por primera vez desde que Sirius se aventuró a entrar a su cuarto, se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos. Sirius trató de no mirarlo de vuelta lo mejor que pudo, pero lo que dijo Harry a continuación fue lo que le hizo levantar la mirada.

-¿Por qué de repente estas tratando de hablarme? Nunca hemos tenido conversaciones como estas antes.- Harry empezó a investigar.

Sirius suspiro de nuevo. –Estoy aquí para empezar a actuar como un padrino. Me doy cuenta de que no he estado allí para ti, y quiero recompensarte.

-¿Oh, sí? ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Bueno, todavía no te he dado tu regalo de cumpleaños.- Replicó sonriendo, pero, para su sorpresa, Harry solamente frunció el ceño.

-¿Harías eso?

-Sí, tú sabes, mi Harley Davidson está un poco fuera de uso…

-¿Quieres darme tu motocicleta voladora?- Los cejas de Harry se levantaron rápidamente.

-Sí, y está en buenas condiciones. De hecho la recibí cuando tenía tu edad.

Harry se rió por unos segundos. –James y Lily nunca van a dejar que use esa cosa…

Ahora era el turno de Sirius de fruncir el ceño. -_¿James y Lily?_ ¿Desde cuándo que los llamas por sus nombres?- Preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿La quieres?- Preguntó Sirius nuevamente.

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿De verdad me la vas a dar?- Harry preguntó con recelo.

-Ajá.- Sirius asintió. –Pero, con una condición…

-¡JA! ¡Sabía que había algo! Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.- Dijo Harry. -¿Qué es?

-Bueno, te daré mi Harley _solo_ si prometes mostrar respeto a tus padres.- Harry se movió en su lugar. Sirius siguió: -No los llamarás por sus nombres, u otros insultos, solo "mamá" y "papá", y si te están molestando, siempre puedes buscarme…

Harry estaba cansado de escuchar el sermón de Sirius . -¿Sabes qué? Quédate con la Harley, y lárgate. Mierda, si de verdad te importara, ¡hablarías con ellos y no conmigo!

"¡Cuida tu boca!- Dijo Sirius con voz alta.

-¿Sabes por qué me molesté tanto antes? ¡Porque me dijeron _de nuevo _que no me juntara con Draco y Blaise! Me refiero a que son mis mejores amigos, y ¡ni siquiera puedo verlos en las vacaciones, no puedo mandarles cartas porqué me quitaron a Hedwig y no puedo invitarlos _a mi jodido cumpleaños número 16_!

Sirius le gritó a Harry por maldecir de nuevo, pero a Harry no le importó. – ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?

-Tú sabes cuan sensible es tu madre acerca de que seas un Slytherin, cuando ambos ella y tu padre estuvieron en Gryffindor.

-Bueno, ¡han pasado 6 estúpidos años desde que me seleccionaron en Slytherin y estoy bien allí! Tengo estupendos amigos y calificaciones. ¿Has visto mis resultados en los TIMOs? ¡Me saqué 4 E!

-Yo se que tu estas conforme con eso, pero dales un descanso ¿Si? Trata de ser un buen hijo. Solamente están tratando de ayudarte. Realmente estan asustados, asustados de que los vas a traicionar y unirte al lado oscuro, convertirte en un…

-¿Un mortífago?- Harry terminó su oración. –No te preocupes, no lo haré. Puede que sea amigo con el hijo de un mortífago, pero eso no significa que Draco se va a convertir en alguien como su padre y que yo lo voy a seguir. Draco ya me dijo que no va a tomar la marca, no importa lo que su padre le haga…

* * *

**Flashback:**

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Soy…**

**-Harry, solamente déjanos mostrarte que el sombrero seleccionador estaba equivocado y que perteneces a Gryffindor.- Dijo Lily.**

**-Nunca estoy equivocado.- Dijo el sombrero seleccionador en su voz ronca, el cual Dumbledore estaba sosteniendo en el aire.**

**-Cállate.- James le dijo distraídamente al sombrero. –Escribe otra canción o algo para mantenerte ocupado por unos instantes.**

**-Actitudes como esta fueron las que me pusieron en duda acerca de a donde pertenecía, Señor Potter.- Le respondió el sombrero a James, y ahora la atención de todos estaba en él. –Usted también podría haberlo hecho bien en Slytherin, como le dije cuando me colocó en su cabeza en su primer año…**

**-¡James!- Exclamó Lily.**

**-Pero tan pronto como su hijo me puso encima de su cabeza, no tuve ninguna duda. Slytherin era la casa correcta para él. Inteligente y astuto, siempre fue ambicioso. Como dije antes, nunca me equivoco en mis decisiones, su hijo es un verdadero Slytherin.**

* * *

-Me seleccionaron a Slytherin solo porque se suponía que mi papá debería haber estado ahí…- dijo Harry

-Y estoy contento de que no lo hiciera. Gryffindor podría haber sido un lugar tan maravilloso para ti. Habrías tenido maravillosos amigos…

-Si claro, como el pobre Weasel* y la "sangre sucia" Granger… La "pareja rara"…- Bromeó Harry.

-¡No digas esa palabra!- Siseó Sirius

-Perdón.- Y, para variar, de verdad lo decía en serio. –Bueno, entonces es un trato. Tú me das tu Harley y yo voy a mostrarme más agradecido con ellos, pero solo si ellos aceptan a mi amigos y que sea un Slytherin.

-Está bien, pienso que todos podemos aceptar un compromiso.- Finalmente Sirius se levantó de la cama y levantó su mano para que Harry la estrechara. Harry dudó por un segundo, pero le estrechó la mano de todas maneras. –Bueno, vamos, vi que tu plato estaba mitad lleno, si que estoy seguro de que tienes hambre.

Sirius se movió hacia la puerta, esperando que Harry lo siguiera.

-No tienes ni idea. Tuve que acostarme encima de mi estomago para no sentirlo retorcerse.

Sirius soltó una risita. –Okey. Bueno, antes de entrar a la cocina necesitamos buscar el lápiz labial rojo de tu madre y escribir "PERDÓN" en tu frente…- Harry se rió. –Sí, escuché lo que dijo tu padre…

Harry salió de su habitación con Sirius. –Oh, y no se te olvide decirles todo acerca de mi nueva Harley Davidson…

-Ajá, pero esperamos un par de días hasta que las cosas se enfríen un poquito… -Dijo Sirius. La imagen de las caras de James y Lily al escuchar sobre esta situación lo hizo sentir un poco nervioso. –Bueno, ¿Cómo va mi primer día como padrino?

-No tan mal…- Harry le sonrió.

* * *

**A/N:** ¡Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!

Frases perdidas en la traducción:

*"Si, como el pobre _Weasel..." _juego de palabras. Semejanza entre _Weasley _y _Weasel_, que significa comadreja, y está siendo usado por Harry como un término despectivo hacia los Weasley.


	3. Capítulo 3 El Viaje en Tren

**Resumen: **Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni el autor/a somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningun tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 3 – El Viaje en Tren **

Eventualmente, las vacaciones de verano pasaron. Harry tuvo que pasarlas con sus padres y los amigos de éstos. Y cuando ellos iban a trabajar o a hacer algunos arreglos (no le decían exactamente lo que estaban haciendo), lo dejaban solo. _Por supuesto, asustados de que le vaya a decir a alguien,_ Harry pensó para sí mismo.

Se encontró llevándose con ellos más o menos normal. No más peleas, no más gritos ni maldiciones. Le dejaban enviar cartas a sus amigos, pero no se le estaba permitido juntarse con ellos hasta que el colegio empezara de nuevo. Asi que cuando el primero de Septiembre llegó al fin, Harry no podría haber estado más emocionado de encontrarse con sus amigos de nuevo, aunque mantuvo la calma.

-Ten cuidado, cariño.

-Está bien mamá.- Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-No te metas en problemas, chico.

-Concedido, papá.- Le mostró los pulgares para arriba seguidos por una sonrisa.

-No queremos cartas diciéndonos que tienes castigos o que te saltaste las clases de nuevo.

-Haré lo que pueda…- Murmuró en voz baja, aunque asintió.

Lo acompañaron a la plataforma 93/4 y se despidieron cuando escuchó a su amigo llamándolo.

Draco Malfoy estaba allí, seguido de su frío y gélido padre, Lucius. La nariz de Lucius se levantó una pulgada cuando vio a los Potter. Les dedicó una muy fea sonrisa que lo hacía parecer malicioso, pero a Harry en verdad no le importaba. Lucius Malfoy les dio una última mirada desagradable a los Potter, y al desaliñado perro negro sentado al lado de ellos, y se marchó.

Ahora eran exactamente las 11, y nubes de humo y vapor empezaron a llenar la plataforma. Harry se despidió por última vez de sus padres, y él y Draco se subieron al tren justo cuando éste empezaba a moverse. Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron aparentemente de la nada, y ofrecieron llevar sus baúles a un compartimento vacío.

-Después nos encontraremos con Blaise.- le dijo Draco a Harry. –Necesito ir a la junta de los prefectos.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo...?- dijo Harry, decepcionado de que después de todo este tiempo de no ver a su amigo, iba a tener que quedarse solo de nuevo.

Draco sacó algo de sus túnicas y se lo pasó a Harry. Era una insignia verde y plateada, no una insignia de prefecto, sino que una de Capitán del equipo de Quidditch.

-Felicitaciones, ahora eres Capitán.- Harry tomó la insignia y se quedó mirándola. Él ya no sólo era el mejor buscador que Hogwarts había visto nunca (y era por él que Slytherin ganaba la copa todos los años) sino que ahora también era el Capitán del equipo.

-¿Yo…? ¿Ca…Capitán…?- Preguntó, todavía asombrado por la noticia.

-Sí, ya sé que es chocante.- Dijo Draco sarcásticamente. –Padre trató de comprarme la posición, pero enfrenté la verdad, tú eres un mejor jugador que yo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo no recibí la insignia? ¿Por qué la tenías tú?

-Un error de Snape, supongo. –Dijo, y sacó otra cosa de su túnica y se la pasó. Era una carta, adentro de un sobre abierto. –Yo recibí tu carta, aunque es tú nombre al que va dirigida.

Harry leyó la inscripción en el sobre, de verdad decía señor Draco Malfoy.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?- Harry pregunto con sospecha, Draco negó con la cabeza. En todos los años que Harry había conocido a Draco, nunca lo había visto tan serio. Abrió la carta y leyó:

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Estamos complacidos de informarle que ha sido seleccionado el nuevo Capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin. Su nueva insignia está adentro de este sobre._

_¡Buena suerte!_

_Profesor S. Snape, Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin._

_Profesor A. Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts._

-No me estás tomando el pelo…- Dijo, doblando la carta y colocándola adentro de sus túnicas.

-Bueno, esa es la razón porque vas a venir conmigo. Los Capitanes siempre van a las reuniones de los Prefectos. Si que ponte la insignia y vámonos. Ya estamos 5 minutos tarde.

La reunión fue corta. Todos sabían qué hacer, excepto los nuevos prefectos de quinto año que se quedaron atrás mientras todos los demás fueron a hacer las rondas alrededor del tren. Después de 10 minutos de rondar, además de burlarse de niños de primer año y algunos indefensos Hufflepuffs en el camino, fueron a buscar el compartimento que Crabbe y Goyle les habían reservado. Lo encontraron, pero no primero que a los 3 Gryffindor que habían estado muriendo por molestar desde el final del año pasado.

Draco abrió la puerta del compartimento y se apoyó en el umbral.

-Miren, miren, miren…- dijo con una sonrisita. Harry lo siguió y sonrió astutamente al ver a los tres delante de ellos.

-Oh, genial, hablando del diablo.- Dijo Weasley. –Oh, y seguido por su novia.- Añadió al ver a Harry.

-Verás Weasley, esa no es una forma muy agradable de saludar al nuevo Capitán de Slytherin…- Dijo Harry, luciendo aburrido mientras ignoraba el comentario de Ron. Le dio unos golpecitos con los dedos a la nueva reluciente insignia que descansaba en su pecho.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Te hicieron Capitán? ¡Oh, qué fantástico…!- Respondió cínicamente, mirando la nueva insignia de Harry. Su expresión y tono cambiaron inmediatamente.

-Bueno, te tengo noticias, Potter, este año vas a perder la copa contra nosotros…

Harry y Draco se miraron y luego estallaron en carcajadas tras su declaración.

-¿Que te hace decir eso, _Weasel?- _Se rió Draco.

- Tenemos un nuevo buscador, un _mejor _buscador.- Dijo, su boca expandiéndose en una gran, orgullosa sonrisa.

-No puedes escoger un nuevo buscador en las vacaciones de verano, es en contra de las reglas. Tienes que sostener pruebas primero.- Dijo Harry.

-Nu-uh.- Ron sacudió la cabeza. –No cuando yo soy el Capitán. Además, ya habíamos escogido a mi hermana como la nueva buscadora el año pasado. Solamente no ha jugado todavía.

Harry miró alrededor del compartimento; al lado de la novia de Weasley, Granger, estaba sentada su hermana pequeña. Lo miró de vuelta, sus ojos cafés llenos de rabia.

-¿Es eso verdad?- Le preguntó Harry. –Bueno, estoy esperando con ansia el ver cuán fuerte llorarás cuando agarre la Snitch justo debajo de tu gran, pecosa nariz.- Dijo con una sonrisita maliciosa, y empezó a reírse de nuevo, Draco imitando su ejemplo. La chica Weasley miró la ventana y contuvo un par de lágrimas.

-Vamos, Draco, estar alrededor de sangres sucias y sus adoradores más tiempo del necesario puede arruinar mi reputación.- Dijo, y se fue con un bostezo falso. Ya había tenido demasiado con verlos antes en la reunión de los prefectos, no necesitaba una mirada de más cerca a sus feas caras. Draco les dio su típica mirada de advertencia, en la que levanta las cejas y sonríe maliciosamente, y salió después de Harry, y de vuelta a su compartimento.

-Sabes, ¡Su madre también es hija de muggles!- Explotó Ron. –Probablemente no está tan orgulloso de eso.

-Ron, de verdad no te deberías preocupar por él. Es un idiota. Siempre lo ha sido, y siempre lo será.- Remarcó Hermione y se sentó al lado de él.

-Bueno, no me gustó la manera en que las miró a ustedes dos, como si estuviera planeando algo.- Desenvolvió sus brazos y abrazo a Hermione. –Nadie le llama a mi chica una sangre sucia.- Dijo, y plantó un beso en los labios de Hermione.

-Solamente no puedo entender, ¿Cómo es que quedó en Slytherin? Ambos padres estuvieron en Gryffindor, los dos son aurores y él… él esta juntándose con una panda de hijos de Mortífagos…

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

**Ron y Harry estaban en medio de una conversación acerca de Quidditch cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió con un chasquido. Tres chicos estaban parados en el umbral. Harry identificó al que estaba en el medio como al chico que había conocido en el Callejón Diagón. Tenía una cara pálida, ojos grises, una nariz puntiaguda, y lustroso cabello rubio. Los otros dos se veían muy tontos y gordos. Parados a cada lado del chico rubio, parecían sus guardaespaldas.**

**-¿Es verdad?- Dijo el chico rubio. –Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Asi que eres tú, ¿No?- Dijo, mirando a Harry y tratando de ignorar a Ron.**

**-Si.- Le respondió Harry. Miro de nuevo a sus gordos guardaespaldas. El chico pálido los introdujo como Crabbe y Goyle, y luego se presentó como Draco Malfoy.**

**Ron se rió de su nombre y Malfoy empezó a insultarlo. –No hay necesidad de preguntar quién eres tú. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley tienen cabello rojo, pecas, y más hijos de los que pueden mantener.- Ron pareció ligeramente ofendido.**

**Malfoy se volvió hacia Harry. –Como ves, Potter, tú no quieres hacerte amigos de magos de la clase indebida. Yo te puedo ayudar en eso..- Sostuvo su mano en frente de Harry, ofreciéndosela.**

**Harry dudó por un segundo. Sabía que Ron lo estaba mirando fijamente. Toda su vida Harry no había tenido muchos amigos, y los amigos que tenía eran muy impopulares, para nada como él. Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de hacer amigos de su propia clase y nivel. Harry entendía por las cosas que Malfoy había dicho de Ron que su familia era bastante pobre. ¿Por qué querría hacerse amigo de alguien como él?**

**-Estoy seguro de que lo harás.- Harry sonrió y estrecho la mano de Malfoy. Ron miró boquiabierto y tragó fuertemente. Malfoy se veía como si acabara de ganar un premio.**

**-Eh… Tú… Tú sabes…- Tartamudeó Ron. Se paró y empezó a organizar sus cosas. –Me olvidé de… Eh… de preguntarle a George acerca del hechizo que me dio…- Y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. Draco se sentó donde él había estado sentado y indico con un movimiento de su mano a Crabbe y Goyle que los dejaran solos, y asi lo hicieron.**

**Harry y Draco pasaron horas hablando. Draco, por supuesto, quería conocer al chico cuya familia había derrotado al Señor de las Tinieblas, a pesar de que su propio padre lo apoyaba.**

**-Supongo que no eres tan malo.- Le dijo a Harry después de que todos los de primer año pasaron por la ceremonia de selección y ellos quedaron en la misma casa. –Piensa en lo que podría haber pasado si yo no hubiera aparecido a rescatarte de Weasley… ¡Podrías haber sido un Gryffindor!**

**Él y Harry se rieron tan fuerte que supieron en ese instante que iban a ser buenos amigos.**

* * *

Harry suspiro con el recuerdo. No podría haber estado más agradecido con Draco por ser su amigo. Él, Draco y Blaise siguieron hablando de su terrible verano y de los resultados de los TIMOs mientras el tren los llevaba a Hogwarts.

La puerta de su compartimento se abrió alrededor de las 4 de la tarde. Pansy Parkinson sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a sus dos chicos favoritos de Slytherin (bueno, seguidos de sus dos gordos seguidores, Crabbe y Goyle, y Blaise Zabini). Luego se volvió al chico más guapo que encontró allí.

-¡Oh, Harry, cariño!- Chilló, su irritante aguda voz haciendo que todos ellos se estremecieran ligeramente. Harry estaba sorprendido con como lo saludó. Ella nunca lo llamaba "cariño". Tragó saliva mientras ella se abrió paso entre el compartimento lleno para llegar a sentarse directamente en su regazo.

-¡Parkinson! ¡Ewww, Quítate!- Harry le gritó mientras la empujaba lejos de él con disgusto.

-¡Pero Harry, dulzura!- Dijo, gimoteando. Harry sabía demasiado bien que cuando Pansy gimoteaba era porque iba a empezar a llorar, y cuando lloraba, sonaba como un diminuto chihuahua cachorro (y de verdad se parecía a uno con sus mojados, grandes ojos negros).

Pansy Parkinson siempre había estado patas arriba por Harry. Pero él nunca se había sentido de la misma manera por ella. Ni siquiera podía soportarla, sin mencionar mirar su cara perruna. No importaba cuantas veces le decía que no, ella siempre intentaba capturar su corazón una y otra vez.

Pero el corazón de Harry nunca le había pertenecido a nadie. Él nunca había estado enamorado. Claro, había estado por un corto tiempo con una chica o dos, que siempre lo perseguían, pero ellas eran bonitas, no como Pansy.

-¡Dios, eres patética! ¡Lárgate!- Harry le dijo después de que empezó a llorar. Empujo sus dedos profundamente adentro de sus orejas para no escuchar sus tan-irritantes lloriqueos.

-¡Y no me llames "cariño", "dulzura" o cualquier otro apodo! Quien sabe cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias…

Eventualmente se fue, pero no antes de prometerle que "esto no había acabado".-Genial…- Murmuró Harry por lo bajo.

-Harry Potter, rompecorazones.- Lo molestó Draco.

-Cállate…- Dijo Harry en voz baja.

-Por Merlín, Harry.- Dijo Blaise, sonando preocupado por alguna razón. –Creo que de verdad la heriste. Ya sé que puede ser una molestia en el trasero, pero tal vez la deberías haber tratado con más respeto. Se gentil la próxima vez…

-Hazme un favor, Blaise, si estás tan interesado en ella, muévete y haz algo, y por favor, ¡Hazlo _rápido_!- Respondió Harry. Blaise se puso rojo en las orejas y no dijo ni una palabra más acerca de Pansy Parkinson.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, caminaron al primer carruaje que andaba por sí solo, y empujaron afuera a los alumnos de tercer año que estaban a punto de ocuparlo. Crabbe y Goyle se aseguraron de que no iban a pelear con ellos por él, y así se dirigieron al castillo de Hogwarts, listos para empezar su sexto año.

* * *

**A/N:**

Próximo capítulo: Porqué Sirius fue a la plataforma como un perro, si es un hombre libre (y nunca fue a Azkaban), como sobrevivieron los padres de Harry y como vencieron a Voldemort, y mucho más…

Frases perdidas en la traducción:

Juego de palabras _Weasley _– _Weasel_.

¡Lean y dejen comentarios, espero les haya gustado!


	4. Capítulo 4 De Vuelta al Colegio

**Resumen: **Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni el autor/a somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningun tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 4 – De Vuelta al Colegio**

La cena de bienvenida había terminado, y Harry y Blaise se abrieron camino en dirección a la sala común mientras Draco le mostraba adonde ir a los chicos de primer año, junto con los otros prefectos.

Blaise se veía un poco molesto por ver a Draco caminando con Pansy. Harry la vio sosteniendo el brazo de Draco como si fuera su pareja o algo parecido. Sabía que debía ser eso lo que estaba haciendo que Blaise actuara de esa manera. A pesar de que Blaise trataba de ignorar ese hecho, Harry sabía que ella solo lo hacía para ponerlo a él, Harry, celoso; lo que solo hacía que se sintiera peor por el pobre, miserable de Blaise.

-Mira que eres patético.- Harry le dijo a su amigo en una voz autosuficiente mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Llegaron a las mazmorras y caminaron hasta la entrada de la sala común.

-¿Cuál es la contraseña?- Preguntó Blaise en voz baja, evadiendo el comentario de Harry y mirando tímidamente al suelo.

Draco empujó su camino a través de la muchedumbre, hasta quedar enfrentado a la pared vacía. – ¡Colmillo tóxico!- Pronunció la contraseña y una puerta en la pared se deslizó abierta y todos marcharon hacia adentro. Harry y Blaise se sentaron en las sillas de respaldo alto y esperaron a Draco, que continuaba mostrándoles a los de primer año donde estaban los dormitorios.

Finalmente terminó sus obligaciones y fue a reunirse con ellos.

-Los de primer año son tan estúpidos.- Dijo al sentarse en una silla. –No puedo creer que fuéramos tan bajos cuando llegamos al principio.

-Ajáa…- Dijo Blaise distraídamente.

-¿Qué le pasa a Zabini?- Draco le preguntó a Harry, como si Blaise ni siquiera estuviera allí con ellos.

-Oh, está alterado porque Pansy está pegada a ti ahora.- Harry respondió con una sonrisa divertida y se volvió a su otro amigo. –Escucha Blaise, Pansy solo está tratando de hacer que yo salga con ella. Ve que su plan no está funcionando, si que está tratando de ponerme celoso usando a Draco.

Blaise abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró rápidamente. Harry sabía que quería preguntar porque siempre tenía que ser solamente acerca de Harry o Draco, y no él, pero Harry decidió dejarlo pasar.

Harry y Draco empezaron a hablar de sus planes para mañana, con la esperanza de que tuvieran Pociones.

-Me saqué una S en los TIMOs de Pociones.- Dijo Draco.

-¿_De verdad_? ¿Cómo? No pensé que fuera posible, que te sacaras menos de una E… O sea, yo obtuve una E a pesar de que reprobé casi todas las pruebas de Snape, y tú las pasaste todas el año pasado.- Dijo Harry.

-Ya sé, pero me distraje con algo, supongo…- Respondió. –Saqué solo 3 E. Todo lo demás o es A o S. Oh, y una I en Divinación, pero, ¿Quién aprobó _eso_?

-Yo no.- Dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza. –Si me preguntas a mí, Trelawney es un fraude. Escuché que ni siquiera ha hecho una sola predicción correcta. De todos modos, estoy contento de no estar tomando más su clase.

-Te apuesto que Granger aprobó ese TIMO.- Bromeó Draco. –Apuesto que tiene puras E.

-Oh, ella no está tomando esa clase.- Blaise dijo repentinamente, sobresaltando a ambos amigos. Después de unos momentos de que no hablara, Harry y Draco se habían olvidado de que estaba allí.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Harry y Draco preguntaron al unísono.

-Está en mi clase de Aritmancia y siempre está hablando de cómo es más importante que Divinación. La dejó después de un par de clases en tercer año.

-Nunca pensé que fuera capaz de perderse una asignatura.- Harry bromeó ahora.

-De todos modos.- Dijo Draco, volviendo al tema. Se ponía enfermo si hablaba demasiado acerca de esa sangre sucia. –Padre no estaba tan contento con mis notas, esperaba que fueran todas E. Aunque madre estaba satisfecha.

-Pensé que habías dicho que te importaba un bledo lo que tu padre pensara.- Dijo Blaise.

-Y asi es. Él está perfectamente consciente que no seguiré su ejemplo y me convertiré en un Mortífago. Me refiero a que, el Señor de las Tinieblas murió, ¿de qué sirve servirle ahora? ¿Y viste como miró a tus padres?- Le preguntó ahora a Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño. –Odio cuando hace eso. Se veía extraño. Probablemente sabía que mi padrino estaba allí… Probablemente lo reconoció, pero no pudo hacer nada.

-¿Por qué vino de todas formas? Pensé que era riesgoso que fuera visto por Mortífagos.

-Por eso estaba allí en su forma de Animago. Pensó que sería más seguro de esa manera.- Respondió Harry. Recordó la primero vez que había preguntado por qué Sirius tenía que transformarse en un perro. Sus padres le explicaron todo lo que había pasado….

* * *

**Flashback:**

**Ya estaba oscuro en el valle de Godric y era una típica tarde de octubre, y los Potter habían disfrutado sus celebraciones de Halloween hasta que Lord Voldemort hizo su entrada.**

**El joven Sirius Black estaba empezando a aburrirse, sentado completamente solo en el n°12 de Grimmauld Place. El elfo doméstico estaba dormido, asi que Sirius no podía burlarse de él para entretenerse. Decidió que sería seguro realizar una llamada con polvos flu a su amigo, Remus Lupin.**

**Sirius fue a la cocina localizada en las mazmorras, tomó un poco de polvos flu verdes, tiró los polvos adentro del fuego, y puso su cabeza adentro de la chimenea mientras decía en voz alta la dirección de la casa de Remus.**

**Sirius vio inmediatamente a su amigo, pero no como esperaba encontrarlo. Remus estaba sentado solo en el salón, su cara enterrada en las palmas de sus manos. Se veía como lo hacía después de la luna llena, pálido y viejo, pero había pasado una semana desde la última vez que se transformó. Su cara estaba blanca, se veía enfermo y sudoroso, y más paranoico de lo que usualmente estaba antes de una luna llena, como si alguien estuviera tras él.**

**Remus se levantó del sillón en que estaba sentado y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación, como si estuviera perdido y no supiera adonde ir. Fue solamente ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que la cabeza de Sirius estaba saliendo del fuego.**

**-¿Lunático? ¿Qué es lo que está mal?- Preguntó Sirius, sonando preocupado.**

**-Es Peter…- Remus suspiró, sentándose al frente de la chimenea, aunque no miró a Sirius a los ojos.**

–**Estuvo aquí apenas hace 5 minutos… Él… Él dijo algo de verdad… ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Sirius, Peter vendió a James y Lily!- Finalmente gritó y nuevamente se cubrió la cara con las manos.**

**-¿Qué?- Preguntó Sirius. No entendió ni por un segundo a su amigo, y por lo que escuchó, si escuchó bien, sonaba como si… ¡No! ¡No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando! –Pero… ¡Peter no lo haría!**

**-¡Pero lo hizo! Me lo contó personalmente, justo antes de irse. ¡Está loco, Sirius, algo le ha pasado! No podía parar de reírse… ¡Con una risa vacía, como si no le importara!... ¡Oh, Sirius, tenemos que hacer algo, ayudarlos antes de que sea muy tarde!**

**-¿Dónde están escondidos? ¿Te lo dijo?**

**Remus asintió. -¿Conoces un pueblo llamado "El valle de Godric"?**

**-Sí, iré de inmediato.- Sirius dijo al instante. –Trata de contactar a Dumbledore, tal vez él pueda ayudar.- Y antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo más, la cabeza de Sirius había desaparecido.**

**Sirius corrió afuera de su casa, saltó a su motocicleta, y voló hasta la casa de los Potter. No dejaría que Voldemort matara a sus mejores amigos, y juró venganza hacia Peter por traicionarlos. **_**¿Cómo pudo Peter hacer esto?**_** Pensó mientras volaba al Valle de Godric. **_**¿Cuán estúpido pude haber sido al rechazar la oferta de James? ¡Podría haber sido su guardián secreto! ¡Maldito seas, Peter!**_

**-Hazte a un lado, necio. Mejor que lo hagas antes de que te encuentres con tu muerte.- Dijo el Señor de las Tinieblas al encararse a James Potter, listo para batirse en duelo con él hasta su muerte. –No puedes pensar que puedes enfrentarme ¿O sí?**

**James conservó su distancia lejos de Voldemort. Su esposa estaba en la habitación de atrás, poniendo un encanto de protección en su hijo. Mientras más tiempo James retrasaba su encuentro, más oportunidades tenía Lily de hacer un encantamiento más fuerte.**

**Hechizos y maldiciones llenaron la casa, segundos se transformaron en minutos, y en cada precioso minuto, una fracción de segundo podía ser la última. La casa alrededor de ellos empezó a desmoronarse. Estanterías y muebles se caían de sus lugares; las murallas estaban quebradas con grandes agujeros oscuros donde golpeaban los hechizos, causando fracturas que caían justo encima de ellos.**

**Voldemort se cansó de jugar con James. Quería dispararle una Maldición Letal para poder seguir su camino. Sabía que sería más fácil si James no estuviera listo para lanzar un hechizo de vuelta. Cuando captó a James desprevenido, supo que sería el mejor momento para actuar. –¡Accio varita!- Exclamó, y la varita de James saltó a su mano. **

**James se vio horrorizado. No sabía qué hacer o a donde ir. Estaba indefenso, y había una alta probabilidad de que acabara muerto en cualquier momento. Pero no le asustaba su propia muerte. Temía por las vidas de Harry y Lily. Necesitaba protegerlos, pero sabía que Voldemort tenía razón; no tenía ninguna oportunidad en contra de él, por lo menos no sin una varita. Iba a morir y no había ninguna manera de escapar ese hecho. Tragó saliva fuertemente, tratando de tragarse el bulto que se había formado en su garganta, y se paró derecho, listo para encontrar su destino. **

**Voldemort estaba sonriéndole con una sonrisa presumida en su fea cara, listo para atacar. James cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez de esa forma no sentiría nada. Y todo ese tiempo estaba pensando en su querida familia, y como quería salvarlos, pero no podía.**

**Voldemort apuntó lentamente su varita hacia James y abrió la boca para decir la maldición que tanto había querido decir toda esa noche. **

**-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**Un destello de luz verde llenó la habitación y el cuerpo de un hombre cayó muerto al suelo. Pero no era el cuerpo de James. Por lo que él sabía, todavía estaba respirando. Abrió los ojos lentamente, para ver a su amigo, Sirius Black, parado en el umbral de la puerta, respirando pesadamente. Obviamente se había apresurado hacia allí antes de que fuera muy tarde. **

**James bajó lentamente la vista al suelo. El cuerpo de Voldemort estaba tendido allí sin vida. **

**-Ha acabado.- Dijo James, jadeante y casi sin poder creer que estaba vivo.**

**-No ha acabado hasta que capture a Peter… Fue Él el que…**

**-Ya sé.- Dijo James.**

**Hagrid apareció en la casa destrozada aproximadamente 15 minutos después de que todo acabara, y explicó que Remus había contactado a Dumbledore y le había contado todo; así que él lo mandó a ayudar, mientras iba a avisarle al Ministro de la Magia. Les ayudó con el cadáver de Voldemort y lo llevó al Ministerio, mientras que Sirius fue a buscar a Peter.**

* * *

Peter Pettigrew nunca más fue visto desde esa noche. Y a pesar de que toda la Orden del Fénix lo buscó hasta este día, todavía estaba vivo y bien, por lo que a Harry le habían contado. Ese traidor, que se llamaba a sí mismo su amigo, les dio la espalda a los padres de Harry y le pasó información a Voldemort para que pudiera matarlos a todos. Por suerte, Sirius llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlos a ellos y a él mundo entero del mago más malvado que ha existido. Y esa era la razón de por qué se estaba escondiendo de los viejos servidores de Voldemort, aunque el Ministerio le concedió un premio y ni siquiera lo sentenció a Azkaban por usar la maldición mortal.

Los padres y el padrino de Harry le dijeron que Sirius tendría que quedarse en forma de perro en público para que los Mortífagos no lo encontraran y trataran de vengarse de la muerte de su Señor. Algunos de ellos estaban libres, y otros habían sido capturados en una incursión a las actividades de los Mortífagos en un pueblo Muggle hace un año.

Harry despejó su mente y volvió a la realidad. Él y sus amigos se quedaron despiertos, hablando de los resultados de los TIMOs. Cuando Harry tuvo la oportunidad les contó acerca de la motocicleta voladora que Sirius le dio para su cumpleaños, que hizo que sus dos mejores amigos lo envidiaran un poquito, incluso Draco, que se suponía que tenía todo lo que el dinero puede comprar.

La sala común se fue vaciando al ir pasando el tiempo y se sintieron bastante cansados alrededor de la medianoche, aunque Harry sentía como si pudiera seguir hablando con ellos por horas, para compensar el tiempo que no los había visto. Pero entonces Draco se levantó de su asiento.

-Voy a subir a acostarme.- Declaró con un bostezo, y se dirigió a las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Todavía es temprano.- Dijo Harry, tratando de exprimir más tiempo con ellos.

-Sí… Yo también me voy a dormir.- Dijo Blaise, levantándose.

-Esta bien, Esta bien…- Harry se rindió y dieron por terminada la conversación.

* * *

**A/N:**

Este capítulo traducido está dedicado a las personas que dejaron reviews: Jeziik, Feche, Haruka-Evans28 y Carter86. ¡Por favor, dejen reviews, por favor! ¿Si no como voy a saber si les está gustando y si debería seguir traduciendo?

¡Ojalá les haya gustado!


	5. Capítulo 5 Castigo con un Weasley

**Resumen: **Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni el autor/a somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningun tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo.

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 5 – Castigo con un Weasley**

-Bienvenidos a la clase EXTASIS de Pociones.- Dijo el profesor Snape arrastrando las palabras en la primera clase que tuvieron a la mañana siguiente. –Esperaba tener menos alumnos en mi clase este año, pero supongo que algunos de ustedes se dieron cuenta justo antes de sus TIMOs, el año pasado, que la clase de Pociones no es un picnic. Si pensaron que una E, S o A en su TIMO es suficiente para que aprueben sus EXTASIS, entonces estan _equivocados_. – Dijo, mientras iba y venía por la clase y tiraba miradas amenazadoras a unos cuantos Gryffindors asustados.

-Este año va a ser el año más difícil que han tenido hasta ahora y si no practican el arte de elaborar pociones correctamente y no se aprenden el material de memoria, les puedo asegurar aquí y ahora que no aprobarán el EXTASIS, y que no hay ninguna razón para que se queden, excepto que deseen reprobar…

_La clase de Pociones de hoy no fue tan difícil_, pensó Harry. Comparó su poción con la de Granger y se aseguró de que ambas pociones eran exactamente iguales, y que ambas estaban correctas.

Después de que sonara la campana, finalizando la clase, Snape llamó a Harry para que se quedara atrás. Luego de que Harry viera que todos los estudiantes habían dejado el aula, incluyendo a Blaise y Draco, que dijeron que lo encontrarían en el almuerzo, Harry se acercó a Snape.

-¿Quería verme, señor?- Preguntó.

-Sí, Potter. Quería saber cuándo planeabas sostener las pruebas del equipo.- Respondió Snape.

-¿Ah?- Preguntó Harry, perplejo, para entender después que Snape probablemente estaba hablando de Quidditch, ahora que él era el Capitán del equipo. -¡Oh! Emm… No sé. Tal vez la noche del viernes, supongo. En realidad no lo había pensado todavía.

-La noche del viernes será. Reservaré la cancha entre las 7 y las 9 PM. ¿Es esa una buena hora?

-Sí, excelente.- Respondió Harry. -¿Debería poner una nota en el tablero de anuncios, señor?

-Si puede. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y el Quidditch es lo último en mi mente en este momento.

-Bueno, entonces lo haré.- Le aseguró Harry.

-Bien, ahora retírese.

Harry se dio la vuelta desde el escritorio de Snape y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando un pensamiento saltó en su mente. Se volvió y miró a su profesor de grasoso pelo negro. –Discúlpeme, señor, ¿Le puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Qué le pasa, Potter?- Preguntó Snape, que continuaba escribiendo en un pergamino, sin mirar a Harry.

-Yo…yo quería saber por qué me escogió a mí para ser… el Capitán del equipo.- Finalmente Snape abandonó su trabajo y volvió su cara para mirar a Harry. –O sea, es un honor, y déjeme asegurarle que haré un gran trabajo como Capitán y daré lo mejor de mí para entrenar al equipo para que ganemos la Copa, pero… Hay algo en mi mente que me está molestando un poco…-

-¿Y eso es…?- Snape se veía bastante molesto de que Harry hubiera dado todo un discurso y lo hubiera desconcentrado.

-Enfrentémoslo, yo no soy su estudiante favorito, y casi siempre no apruebo sus pruebas, si que ¿Por qué me escogió a mí como Capitán y no a Draco, por ejemplo?

-Por mucho que odio a sus padres, Potter.- Por supuesto, Harry ya sabía ese pequeño detalle, pero no le importaba. –Confió en usted completamente y sé que es diferente a ellos. Me refiero a que, mírese, es un Slytherin y ellos fueron Gryffindor, eso es lo primero que lo diferencia de ellos. Lo escogí a usted porque es astuto y inteligente, incluso si no lo quiere admitir. Y la última cosa que me aseguró que era el mejor jugador para esa posición, es que es el mejor jugador y buscador de Quidditch que Slytherin ha visto en años. Por eso lo escogí a usted. ¿De verdad pensaba que preferiría al señor Malfoy? Sin ofender a su amigo, por supuesto, pero no es tan buen jugador como usted.- Snape terminó su discurso.

Harry se sorprendió de escuchar, por primera vez en su vida, a Snape dándole un cumplido. Snape continuó mirándolo, porque Harry no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y parecía como si esperara que Harry lo hubiera escuchado, porque no quería repetirlo todo de nuevo.

-¿Me entiende?- Preguntó, haciendo que Harry volviera a la realidad.

-S…sí señor. Gracias.- Dijo y caminó hacia afuera del salón.

Fue a buscar a sus amigos al Gran Comedor y les contó lo que Snape había querido.

Blaise parecía demasiado entusiasta por alguna razón, y su actitud empezó a fastidiar a Harry. -¿Por qué estás tan emocionado hoy?- Preguntó con curiosidad, pero Blaise estaba dando saltitos en su asiento. -¿Puedes calmarte? ¡Estoy tratando de comer aquí!- Blaise dejo de dar saltitos pero siguió sonriendo de oreja a oreja y continuó a contemplar el aire enfrente de él, soñando despierto. -¿Hola? ¿Blaise?- Movió una mano frente a su cara, pero Blaise no se despertó de su ensoñación.

-¿Acaso lo besó un Dementor o algo así?- Se volvió hacia Draco, rindiéndose.

-Casi. Para ser precisos, el nombre del Dementor es Pansy Parkinson.- Dijo Draco mientras leía los titulares de "El Profeta" y mascaba su comida al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry, sonando sorprendido por alguna razón desconocida. ¿Era este otro plan para ponerlo celoso? ¿Usando al pobre de Blaise ahora? (No parecía como si a Blaise le importara…) ¿Tenía ella que usar siempre a sus amigos?

-¿Oh, no te diste cuenta en la clase? Su querida, preciosa Pansy _lo dejó_ sentarse al lado de ella.- Respondió Draco con una sonrisita.

-¿Eso es todo?- Harry preguntó con una risa burlona y Draco asintió. ¡Y había pensado que se había salido de control! –Okay, esto se puede arreglar; todavía podemos tener a nuestro antiguo Blaise de vuelta. ¡Ey, Crabbe!- Llamó Harry, buscando a uno de sus tontos, gordos seguidores. Crabbe levantó la cabeza de su plato y miró a Harry con una mirada de interrogación en la cara. -¿La próxima clase de Pociones te sientas al lado de Pansy Parkinson, ¿sí?

Crabbe solo se encogió de hombros ligeramente y volvió a llenar su boca con comida. Harry cayó en la cuenta de que cuando había vuelto a decir el nombre de Pansy, Blaise había despertado y mirado para todos lados. Ahora Blaise sostenía una mirada horrorizada en su cara y miraba a Harry, que lo miraba a él y a Draco de vuelta con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios. Blaise lo miraba fijamente con la boca abierta y Draco trataba de suprimir una carcajada.

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué hiciste eso?- Blaise le preguntó a Harry en estado de shock.

-¡Y podía hablar!- Bromeó Draco. Harry se rió con disimulo pero trato de verse serio al hablar con Blaise.

-Tienes que superar tu obsesión con esa chica, Blaise. Olvidarla. Puedes estar con alguien mucho mejor que ella. Créeme, es por tu propio bien. No es saludable obsesionarse con una chica como ella… especialmente si es Parkinson… - Harry añadió una mirada disgustada a sus palabras.

-¡Al infierno con lo saludable! ¡Acabas de arruinar mis posibilidades con ella!- Protestó.

-Está bien, Blaise.- Draco dobló su periódico y lo colocó a su lado. –Se realista… ¡a Parkinson no le interesas!

-Ajá, lo siento compañero, pero sabes que soy yo el que ella quiere. Estaría más que contento de dejarte tenerla, pero enfrentémoslo, cuando está obsesionada con alguien, puede dar vuelta al mundo solo por tenerlo. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que le hizo a Marcus Flint un par de años atrás? ¿Incluso aunque él era mayor que ella? Lo hizo volverse miserable hasta que él se rindió, le dio poción multijugos a un sapo para que se pareciera a él, y dejó que ella besara al "sapo" solo para que lo dejara solo.- Dijo, y luego murmuró para sí mismo. –Hum... Tal vez yo también podría hacer eso…

-Creo que el sapo murió una hora después. Pobre, no supo lo que le esperaba…- Draco hizo el comentario con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¡No me importa!- Blaise ignoró a Draco y le replicó a Harry. –Deja que me use, ¡Solo para poder tenerla por un minuto!- Dijo y después su cara se congeló. –Espera un segundo, ¿Dijiste algo de pruebas de Quiddich?

-Si… el viernes en la noche, pensé que no habías escuchado. ¿Por qué, quieres tratar de entrar al equipo?

-Eso sería genial, ¿No creen?- Dijo Blaise. Parecía como si una ampolleta se hubiera prendido sobre su cabeza, significando que tenía una idea. –De esa manera, Pansy va a notar lo buen cazador que soy. Y todos saben que los cazadores son los que reciben más atención de todo el equipo ¿No es cierto?- Preguntó, más para sí mismo que para sus amigos, pero Draco respondió cínicamente. -¡Oh, sí, claro!- Y puso los ojos en blanco.

Harry solamente sacudió la cabeza, sin poder creerlo, y supo que, por el momento, no había esperanzas para Blaise.

Pero el asunto no había terminado. Blaise decidió que Harry había ido muy lejos, como les dijo después de que sonara la campana, y decidió no hablarles por un tiempo porque se suponía que "lo ayudaran con cosas como ésas". Así que caminó solo hacía su próxima clase, sin decirles nada más.

-Oh, genial…- Murmuró Draco. –Tenías que decir eso ¿Ah?

-Por supuesto, ¡Échame la culpa por todo esto!- Respondió Harry, bastante molesto.

-Bueno, ¡Tú empezaste! Tú le dijiste…

-¡No lo hic…!

-¡Lo hiciste!

-No discutan en los pasillos.- Una voz calmada dijo. Desafortunadamente, esa voz pertenecía a Hermione Granger, que los pasaba camino a clases.

-Inmunda sangre sucia…- Ambos Harry y Draco dijeron por lo bajo y se calmaron al instante. Harry se dio cuenta que usó de nuevo la palabra con "S" que le había prometido a Sirius no usar, pero no pudo evitarlo. Cuando estaba alrededor de sus amigos, era toda una nueva persona.

-Bien ¿Cuánto tiempo supones que estará sin hablarnos?- Preguntó Harry, tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en el "problema Blaise".

Draco formó una sonrisita y dijo: -No tomará mucho… Creo que sobreviviremos su silencio hasta la cena.- Dijo y ambos trataron de suprimir una carcajada.

* * *

La primera práctica de Quidditch tomó lugar en el segundo fin de semana después de que hubieran empezado las clases. El equipo de Harry ya había completado las pruebas de los 3 cazadores faltantes.

Blaise era excelente. Harry se preguntaba por qué nunca había intentado ser un jugador del equipo si era tan bueno esquivando Boleadoras y pasando la Quaffle por los aros, porque obtuvo la posición inmediatamente. Los otros dos cazadores eran buenos y rápidos, pero no tanto como Blaise.

Harry tambien estaba contento de que Blaise no hubiera mencionado a Pansy desde el primer dia y estaba seguro de que ya la había superado.

Slytherin, como siempre, "se robó" el campo de juego reservado para otros equipos para su práctica (por supuesto tenían el permiso de Snape, usando la excusa de que tenían que entrenar nuevos cazadores, pero todavía contaba como robo y estaban orgullosos de ello, o eso se pensaba de ellos). Cuando Harry y sus compañeros de equipo salieron de los guardarropas y caminaron hacia el campo, vieron la última cosa que hubieran esperado ese dia. El equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba practicando en el aire.

Crabbe y Goyle sugirieron botarlos de sus escobas, y el resto del equipo aprobaba ese plan, pero Harry no. Los detuvo en el último segundo antes de que salieran volando en sus escobas. Es verdad, Harry estaba enojado con los Gryffindor por robarles su tiempo en el campo, pero antes de dejarlos saber que habían cometido un _muy_ grande error, quería ver cuán fuerte era el equipo. Quería ver sus jugadas, sus jugadores, y sus tácticas. Por lo que podía ver, el equipo había mejorado desde el año pasado, y honestamente, era un buen equipo.

Harry exploró el cielo por la buscadora, pero no pudo encontrar a la pequeña chica pelirroja. Empezó a buscarla alrededor del campo, justo antes de que un destello dorado se cruzara por enfrente de sus ojos y un segundo después alguien lo había tirado al suelo.

-¡Joder!- Exclamó, agarrando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, donde sintió un dolor punzante seguido por lo que tal vez era sangre que goteaba enérgicamente por entre sus dedos.

-¡La tengo!- Gritó la chica Weasley desde el aire. Harry abrió los ojos y la vio flotando a aproximadamente 4 metros encima de él, la Snitch sujetada fuertemente en su mano. Vio como su cara pecosa le lanzaba una mirada de burla y desprecio, y después le saco la lengua, justo antes de que todo el equipo de Gryffindor volara a encontrarla.

-¡Esa fue buena, Ginny!- Ron Weasley palmeó la espalda de su hermana, riéndose con liviandad.

Draco y Blaise ayudaron a Harry a levantarse. Rápidamente sacó su varita de su bolsillo trasero. No le importaba que su cabeza estuviera sangrando, quería que ella pagara por el dolor que le había causado. Quería remontarse en su escoba y empezar a dispararle maldiciones, pero sintió como todos lo sujetaban. La escena alrededor de él empezó a dar vueltas. De pronto se sintió muy débil, su cuerpo estaba gelatinoso, soltó la escoba y la varita que tenía en sus manos y cayó al suelo. La oscuridad lo sobrepasó al desmayarse.

* * *

-Oh, miren, está despertando.- Dijo la voz de Blaise desde una gran, gran distancia. Harry abrió los ojos para verse acostado en una cama de la enfermería. Se sorprendió de ver que Draco y Blaise estaban justo al lado de su cama, cuando había pensado que estaban cerca de la puerta.

Draco explicó que había pasado. – ¿Me… me _desmayé_?- Preguntó Harry, aturdido, tras escuchar toda la historia. Nunca, _nunca_ había perdido la consciencia antes. Levantó la mano hasta donde el dolor todavía estaba fresco y sintió vendas envueltas alrededor de su cabeza. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó, confundido, para después darse cuenta de que seguramente su cabeza todavía estaba sangrando.

Madam Pomfrey entró a la estancia desde su oficina. –Señor Potter, veo que está despierto. Necesito asegurarme de que no necesita pasar la noche aquí y después podrá irse. ¿Cuántos dedos tengo levantados?- Levantó 3 dedos y un pulgar, por lo que Harry podía ver. Solo esperaba que tuviera razón. No quería pasar la noche en ese lugar. Casi nunca ponía siquiera un pie adentro de la enfermería, solamente cuando uno de los jugadores del equipo era golpeado con una boleadora o algo así, e iba a visitarlos con el resto del equipo.

-¿Cuatro?- Trató de sonar como si estuviera seguro de lo que veía.

-¿Estás adivinando o de verdad me ves sostener 4 dedos levantados?- Preguntó.

-La veo sosteniendo 3 dedos y un pulgar. Ahora, ¿Está correcto y puedo irme o necesito decirle de que color son sus zapatos?

Ella puso mala cara y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. –No estoy apreciando su actitud, señor Potter, pero puede irse.

Harry se sentó derecho en la cama y llevo sus manos a su cabeza para sacarse los vendajes.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- Preguntó Madam Pomfrey. –No se las puede quitar hasta mañana en la mañana, lo siento.- No sonaba como si lo sintiera en absoluto.

-¡No puedo ir por ahí con estas cosas en mi cabeza!- Se quejó él.

-Bueno, tiene que hacerlo. Adiós.

Harry se apresuró a la sala común lo más rápido que pudo. Draco y Blaise podían parecer inocentes, pero él sabía que se burlaban de él a sus espaldas. No le importaba que ellos lo vieran así, mientras que nadie más lo hiciera.

-Oh, que atractivo.

Harry apretó los dientes al escuchar la voz. _¡Sueños rotos, esperanzas quebrándose en mil pedazos!_

Weasley y Granger estaban parados juntos al final de las escaleras en el hall de entrada. Weasley le sonrió burlonamente y parecía muy satisfecho con lo que su hermana le había hecho.

-¡Cállate _Weasel_! ¡Todo es culpa de tu hermana, lo hizo a propósito!- Dijo Harry, defendiéndose.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pruébalo!- Lanzó de vuelta.

-Cuando la vea… te juro…- Su temperamento estaba subiendo.

-Si te atreves a poner un dedo en mi hermana, tu cabeza no es la única cosa que va a estar envuelta en vendajes.- Dijo Weasley amenazadoramente.

-Déjalo, Ron. Creo que los vendajes se le ven bien… es como un nuevo sombrero ¿No crees?- La chica Weasley emergió de la nada y ahora estaba parada al lado de su hermano, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios.

-¡Tú… tú inmunda pequeña _Weasel_!- Escupió Harry. Ya no podía soportarlo. Nadie se burlaba de él o lo amenazaba sin ser castigado. Buscó su varita y la sacó, apuntándola a los 3 Gryffindor que lo miraban.

-¡Harry, detente!- Gritó la voz de un hombre. Harry se dio vuelta, alarmado de ver a Remus Lupin, el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y también uno de los mejores amigos de sus padres, de pie en las escaleras atrás de él. -¿Qué estupidez crees que estás haciendo? ¡Tratando de atacar a 3 Gryffindor indefensos!- Dijo al bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te puedes poner de su lado? ¡Ellos empezaron! ¡Su hermana es la razón de que mi cabeza este toda envuelta en vendajes! ¡Pregúntale a Draco y Blaise, ellos también lo vieron!

Draco y Blaise asintieron. Remus se volvió a ver a los 3 Gryffindor. Todos sacudieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo y trataron de verse inocentes. -¡Están mintiendo!- Dijo Harry. -¿De verdad crees que tengo tiempo de atacar a estos idiotas cuando se me dé la gana?

-Muy bien, ustedes dos.- Señaló a los dos Weasley. –Y tú, Harry, suban a mi oficina. Ahora.

Todos caminaron en silencio hasta el segundo piso, donde estaba localizada la oficina de Lupin. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada o a mirarse a los ojos hasta que entraron a la oficina. Lupin hizo que se pararan lado a lado y luego empezó a preguntar, o más bien, a demandar respuestas.

-Harry, cuéntame que pasó.

Harry le empezó a contar lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, acerca de cómo la chica Weasley lo había tirado al suelo y le había hecho perder la conciencia.

-¿Ginny, es eso verdad? ¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

-No, estaba persiguiendo a la Snitch, y pasó que justo se fue hacia él. Fue un accidente.- Respondió.

-Y eso me recuerda, ¡Nos robaron el campo hoy!- Interfirió Harry, apuntando con el dedo hacia ellos.

-¡No lo hicimos!- Protestó Ron y él y su hermana empezaron a discutir con Harry, cada lado alegando que habían reservado el campo primero.

-¡Silencio, todos!- Gritó Lupin con su voz ronca y la habitación quedó en silencio otra vez. -¿Ginny, podrías haber evitado chocar con Harry, no cierto?- Ella asintió. –¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?- Se encogió de hombros y contempló el suelo, formando círculos con la punta de sus dedos en la roca. –Entonces fue a propósito.- Dijo Lupin y ella asintió de nuevo, mirando el suelo y haciendo circulitos.

-¿Y tú, tuviste algo que ver?- Lupin se volvió a encarar a Ron.

-No, lo prometo. Solamente lo molesté antes, pero eso es todo.- Dijo inocentemente.

-Ajá.- Lupin sonaba como si hubiera alcanzado una decisión. –No me gusta restarles puntos a las casas y definitivamente no me gusta dar castigos, pero les tengo que dar uno. Ginny, castigo para ti mañana en la noche por lo que le hiciste a Harry. ¡Y sin excusas sobre lo mucho que lo merecía! Te hablaré mañana en la mañana para dejarte saber cuándo y con quién va a tomar lugar. Los dos pueden volver a su sala común, ¡Y sin vagabundeos por los pasillos!

-Sí, señor.- Respondieron los dos Gryffindor y salieron de la oficina. Harry se sentía triunfador, ella había sido castigada y él no, aunque había sostenido la esperanza de que su hermano fuera castigado también. Pero bueno, no puedes comerte la torta y conservarla completa ¿No?

-Ahora acerca de ti, Harry.- Siguió Lupin. –Por lo que vi, tú también rompiste algunas de las reglas del colegio. No usar hechizos en los pasillos, no atacar a otros estudiantes y unas cuantas más, pero ahorrémonos los detalles. Lo siento, pero tengo que ser justo y objetivo, si que tu tambien tienes un castigo mañana en la noche.

Harry asintió en silencio. Se volvió para salir de la habitación, pero Lupin lo detuvo. –Espera, creo que sería mejor si tú le informaras a tus padres de los eventos de hoy, incluyendo el castigo que acabas de recibir.

Harry asintió de nuevo y se devolvió a su sala común. De alguna manera, parecía justo que recibiera un castigo también, aunque no sabía por qué.

* * *

Lupin encontró a Harry en el almuerzo y le informó que su castigo sería a las 7 PM con el profesor Snape, en su oficina. Harry estaba desilusionado de escucharlo. Sabía que los castigos de Snape eran los peores, y había tenido la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, su jefe de casa no se enterara. Después de todo, le había dicho que confiaba en él completamente, y no lo quería desilusionar después de solo dos semanas. Pero no tenía opción. Saltarse un castigo con Snape era lo peor que uno podía hacer.

Harry llegó a la oficina de Snape un par de minutos despues de las 7. Suspiró después de tocar dos veces a la puerta, y cuando escuchó a Snape invitándolo a entrar, retorció la manija y camino adentro de la habitación.

No esperaba verla allí. La chica Weasley, sentada en una de las sillas al frente del escritorio de Snape y mirándolo fijamente, parecía como si no estuviera tan contenta de verlo allí. Harry le devolvió la misma mirada. _¿Qué está haciendo __**ella**__ aquí?_ Pensó para sí mismo, pero después recordó que Lupin tambien le había dado un castigo a ella.

-Entre, señor Potter, y cierre la puerta detrás suyo, por favor.- Snape dijo arrastrando las palabras y Harry hizo como se le decía.

-Pensé que iba a hacer este castigo sola.- Le dijo ella a Snape. La verdad era que Harry también estaba seguro de que iba a realizar su castigo solo. Solamente él y Snape. Habría preferido realizarlo con un montón de Gryffindors en vez de con esta particularmente.

-Supongo que estaba equivocada, señorita Weasley. Usted estará aquí con el señor Potter.- Snape se agachó, tomó un balde de agua y dos esponjas, y las puso encima de su escritorio. –Mi oficina necesita una pequeña limpieza.- Les dijo con una sonrisa malvada. – La limpiarán con estas esponjas, y por supuesto, sin usar magia. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, asi que estarán solos. Volveré en poco tiempo, y cuando lo haga, quiero verlos a los dos en el suelo, puliéndolo y raspándolo tan bien que cuando mire hacia abajo, pueda ver mi propia reflexión. ¿Está claro?

-Sí, señor.- Dijeron juntos.

-Buena suerte.- Dijo al levantarse de su escritorio y se fue de la oficina.

Ginny tomó el balde de agua y lo puso en el suelo. No miro a Harry, a pesar de que él la había estado mirando desde que entró a la habitación. Tenía el pelo tomado en una cola de caballo alta, y todavía estaba usando el uniforme del colegio. Se arrodilló y empezó a restregar el suelo con una de las esponjas.

-Necesitas enfriar ese temperamento…- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Escuché eso.- Dijo ella a través de dientes apretados.

-¡Arghhh!- Harry había tenido suficiente. A pesar de que había estado restregando el suelo por menos de 10 segundos, no podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que esta chica. Tiró su esponja, se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación. No podía irse, porque entonces Snape iba a dejar que Filch lo colgara boca abajo en el hall de entrada, asi que se quedó. –No puedo creer que tengo que pasar un castigo con una…

-¿Una _qué?_- Preguntó con firmeza, también poniéndose de pie, alcanzando el nivel de sus ojos. -¿Con una _Weasel_? ¿Con una vergüenza para los sangre pura? ¿Con una adoradora de Muggles? ¿Con una pelirroja? ¿Con una Gryffindor? ¡Vamos, Potter, di lo que tenías en mente! ¡No me importa porque ya lo he escuchado todo! ¡Eres un verdadero idiota!

Sus ojos café oscuro flameaban de rabia. Harry no podía mirarlos por mucho tiempo, temiendo perderse dentro de ellos.

-¿Ah, sí?- Respondió, sintiendo como su temperamento subía más allá de lo normal, y su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido. -¡Bueno, tú eres la persona más insoportable que he conocido nunca!

Ella sin darse cuenta di un paso más hacia él, agudizando su mirada. –¡Tú eres el ser humano más egocéntrico y arrogante que jamás haya encontrado!

-¿AH, SÍ?- Grito él.

-¡SÍ!- Ella copió su tono de voz. –¡Eres una asquerosa, pequeña bolsa de escoria, eso es lo que eres! ¡Pienso que eres la persona más irritante del mundo!

-Bueno, yo pienso que tú eres la más…- Empezó a gritar de vuelta, pero al bajar la vista hacia sus ojos, vio como lágrimas estaban empezando a formarse. No estaba seguro si eran lágrimas de rabia, o de algún tipo de dolor, solo sabía que no quería ver lágrimas en esos hermosos ojos cafés. Repentinamente vio algo en ella que no había visto antes. Era bonita, más que bonita. Era indescriptible y no pudo resistir las palabras que escapaban de su boca. –La persona más bonita e increíble que jamás he visto…- Su voz ahora era débil, casi como un susurro.

Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, Ginny estaba lista para responder con otra reprimenda. Abrió la boca para insultarlo de vuelta, pero se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo que había dicho. La verdad era que Harry no se arrepentía de haberle dicho esas cosas, aunque fuera un accidente.

-¿Q… _Qué_?- Preguntó, perpleja.

No le respondió. No quería repetirlo, por temor a que ya no podría decir esas palabras de nuevo. Solo cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella, colocando sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ginny estaba en estado de shock. Parpadeó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pero no cooperó en besarlo de vuelta. Después de que hubieran pasado 30 segundos o más, y ninguno de los dos se había movido, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. _¿La estaba usando?_ A ella le parecía que sí. Dejó que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas al estancarse ese pensamiento. Decidió que no dejaría que nadie, especialmente Harry Potter, la usara.

Se echó para atrás y lo miró a los ojos. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estudiaban los suyos. Estaba esperando que ella dijera algo, porque ella era la que había terminado el beso. Pero ella no dijo nada, solo le pegó una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

-¡Oww!- Exclamó, sujetando su mejilla dolorida, y luego se volvió lentamente a mirarla. Ella lo miró tentativamente y él no predijo su siguiente movimiento. En vez de irse, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo de nuevo. Esta vez sus labios se estrellaron con fuerza contra las de él, llevándolos a un beso apasionado.

Harry estaba confundido. Un minuto, estaban gritándose el uno al otro, al otro él la estaba besando, luego ella le había pegado una cachetada, y al final lo había besado otra vez.

Ginny también estaba confundida, incluso más confundida que Harry. _¿Por qué lo estaba besando? _Se dijo a si misma que no dejara que él la usara. El problema era que este era el chico por el que había estado infatuada desde la primera vez que lo vio en la plataforma 9 3/4 cuando Ron se fue al colegio. Pero cuando él había sido colocado en Slytherin, ella se dijo a sí misma – no,_ se forzó a sí misma_ -a olvidarlo. Pero nunca había sido capaz de olvidarlo completamente, incluso cuando la maldecía a ella, a su familia y a sus amigos, siempre lo había encontrado tan oscuro y atractivo… ¿Pero cómo era por dentro? Nunca había sabido…

-_Hem, hem_- Snape se aclaró la garganta al ver la escena que se desarrollaba delante de él. Harry y Ginny se separaron inmediatamente y miraron inocentemente a Snape.

Los ojos oscuros y fríos de Snape se movieron para mirar de Harry a Ginny por un corto y callado minuto, antes de finalmente parar en Ginny. –Señorita Weasley, se puede ir ahora. Creo que ya ha hecho suficiente por esta noche… Tal vez demasiado considerando lo que se le ha pedido…- Dijo Snape fríamente. Ginny asintió en silencio y, sin mirar ni una sola vez a Harry, dejó la oficina.

Snape caminó en dirección a Harry, quien tragó saliva con dificultad. Snape lo miro con estrictez mientras caminaba a su alrededor. Harry se sintió nervioso por ello y miró hacia el suelo.

-Potter.- Dijo finalmente Snape, haciendo que Harry saltara. -¿Puedo preguntar que fue eso que acabo de ver pasando en _mi oficina_?

-Ehh…- Harry trató de encontrar algo que decir, pero estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar. –Lo… lo siento señor.- Se calmó un poco y logró decir. –No pasará de nuevo señor. Yo… yo creo que ella me hizo algo… Debe haberme tenido bajo algún tipo de hechizo. Estaré más consciente la próxima vez.

-Muy bien. Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall acerca de ella. Usted tambien puede irse ahora. Está excusado de este castigo.

-Gracias señor.

Harry abandonó la oficina de Snape, sintiéndose aliviado de que no lo hubiera castigado, no es que tuviera el derecho de hacerlo. Pero este era Snape, podría haber dejado a Harry limpiando su oficina toda la noche, solo.

Se apuró al Gran Comedor, para obtener algunas sobras de la cena que se había perdido. Sintió como alguien apoyaba una mano en su hombro, asi que se volvió para encontrarse a una muy enojada Ginny Weasley. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella le asestó un rodillazo en la ingle y dijo: -Te tenía bajo un hechizo ¿Ah?- Y salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, dejándolo enroscado en una bola y gimiendo de dolor en el suelo.

-Maldita seas, Weasley.- Se dijo a si mismo después de que las cosas se hubieran calmado y hubiera encontrado su voz de nuevo.

* * *

**A/N: **

¡Gracias a los que dejaron reviews, me alegraron el dia! Asi que muchas muchas gracias a: kisa kuchiky, Nat Potter W, 3v4ns, valeriuscullen y a Alias. ¡Gracias por motivarme a seguir adelante, este capítulo traducido se los dedico a ustedes!

¡Ojala lo disfruten…!

La única frase perdida sería el juego de palabras Weasley - Weasel.

¡No se olviden de dejar reviews!


	6. Capítulo 6 Los Castigos de Harry

**Resumen: **Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni el autor/a somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningun tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 6 – Los Castigos de Harry**

Ginny se fue directamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Aliviada de ver que estaba vacía, al estar todos los demás cenando, se sentó en un sillón en la esquina más lejana de la habitación y abrazó sus rodillas.

Estuvo sentada allí sola, pensando, por lo que parecieron horas, pero cada vez que miraba su reloj veía que apenas había pasado el tiempo.

¿Cómo podía haber cometido el estúpido e inusual error de darle a Harry Potter el placer de poder hacer todo lo que se le diera la gana y aprovecharse de ella? No que hubieran hecho algo más aparte de besarse, pero sin embargo todavía estaba furiosa consigo misma.

No podía creerse a sí misma; ¡De verdad había saltado encima de él y lo había besado de vuelta! Solo Merlín sabe por qué. Estaba tan enojada y confundida; ¿Cómo podía haber bajado la guardia? Y todo iba bien hasta que escuchó lo que él le dijo a Snape. ¿Cómo pudo? ¡Él había sido el que había iniciado el beso!

Ginny fue empujada de sus pensamientos y de vuelta a la realidad cuando escuchó a alguien llamando su nombre. -¿Ginny, estás bien?

Ginny levantó la vista y vio a Hermione y a Ron parados al frente de ella, viéndose preocupados. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta que tenía lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo. Lentamente sacudió la cabeza y sorbió por la nariz.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Ron.

Cuando Ginny no respondió, Hermione preguntó: -¿Pasó algo en el castigo? ¿Acaso Snape dijo algo que te ofendió?

-No fue Snape.- Dijo Ginny en un susurro.

-¿Entonces quien?- Pregunto Ron.

Ginny solamente sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. –Da lo mismo, Ron, estoy bien ahora.- Le dijo y trató de sonar calmada.

-¡Cojones, Ginny! ¡La gente no llora por "nada"!- Dijo. –Vamos, cuéntame.

-¡Solamente déjalo ir de una vez!- Explotó Ginny.

-¡No lo haré hasta que me digas quién te hizo llorar!- Demandó Ron.

-Ron ¿Tal vez deberías dejar que yo hable con ella?- Hermione le susurró a su novio, pero Ginny la escuchó de todas maneras y respondió que no quería hablar de ello en absoluto.

-Le escribiré a mama si no me cuentas quien te hizo esto.- Amenazó Ron. –Y le contaré a Dumbledore y a McGonagall si no me dejas otra opción.

Ron se volvió para irse, pero sus palabras parecían haber afectado a Ginny. Ella se paró y sujetó su mano para prevenir que diera otro paso más antes de que se fuera. -¡NO!- Gritó ella en estado de shock. –Te lo diré, pero tienes que jurarme que no se lo vas a decir a nadie, tu también, Hermione.- Añadió. –Me siento humillada y no necesito que todo el colegio sepa lo que pasó y me dé un mal rato.

Ron y Hermione asintieron y los 3 se movieron a uno de los sillones al frente de la chimenea. Una vez que Ginny se sintió cómoda, dejó salir un suspiro y empezó a contarles todo lo que había pasado con Harry en el castigo.

-¿El hizo _qué_?- Ron cortó a Ginny en la mitad de una oración cuando les contó acerca del beso. -¡Voy a matar a ese pequeño hijo de perra!

-¡Ron, cállate!- Siseó Ginny. La última cosa que quería era que el grupo de chicos de cuarto año sentados detrás de ellos escucharan todo. Ron se movió para levantarse del sillón, pero ambas Ginny y Hermione lo empujaron hacia abajo. Ginny siguió adelante y les contó todo lo demás, tratando de no dejar afuera ningún detalle.

-¿Lo besaste de vuelta?- Ron dijo en voz baja a través de dientes apretados, obviamente furioso con lo que escuchaba. –Él te forzó ¿No es cierto?- Le dijo, con la esperanza de escuchar que su hermana no había besado a Harry Potter por su propia voluntad.

-No me forzó, Ron.- Respondió Ginny. Bajó la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo a la cara y ver su reacción, pero Ron solo la miró con la boca abierta.

-Espera un minuto.- Empezó Hermione, rompiendo el silencio. –Si lo besaste de vuelta ¿Entonces por qué llorabas?

Ginny empezó a explicar lo que había pasado el minuto después de que Snape los atrapara besándose. –Snape me dijo que me fuera, así que lo hice, pero me quedé detrás de la puerta de su oficina y ¡escuché a Harry decirle que yo lo había tenido bajo un hechizo!

-¡_Qué_!- Ahora era el turno de Hermione de gritar. Ron se levantó rápidamente y fue exitoso en evitar que Ginny le aferrara la mano de nuevo, y corrió afuera de la Sala Común, dejando a Ginny y a Hermione solas adentro.

Estaba corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando reparó en Draco, Blaise y Harry saliendo de él y dirigiéndose a las mazmorras. -¡Potter!- Rugió Ron, causando que todas las personas presentes en la estancia los miraran. Harry levantó la vista y al mirarlo, sintió como se le hacía un bulto en la garganta. Draco y Blaise miraron a Harry y lo vieron congelarse al ver a Ron acercándose. No sabían exactamente lo que estaba pasando, y no sabían cómo reaccionar, pero con cada paso que Ron daba hacia ellos, daban un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Tú!- Gritó Ron cuando estaba a dos pasos de Harry. Sin vacilar, giró su cuerpo con su puño levantado, apuntándolo a la cara de Harry, botándolo al suelo. –Si alguna vez te acercas a mi hermana de nuevo, ¡Te juro que te mataré! ¡Tú y tus amigos idiotas aléjense de ella!- Le gritó a la flácida figura de Harry en el suelo y caminó de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor para decirle a su hermana que todo estaba bien ahora.

-¿Por qué ustedes Weasley tienen que ser tan malditamente violentos?- Harry le gritó a ron, arrodillado en el suelo, cuidando un labio sangrante. Miró alrededor y vio estudiantes susurrando y mirándolo de reojo. –Oh claro, ahora no hay ningún profesor que salve el día y vea lo que realmente pasó.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Draco y Blaise se apuraron para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando Harry estaba sobre sus pies de nuevo, se limpió la sangre de su labio inferior, gentilmente tocando el corte.

-¿No le vas a hacer algo?- Le preguntó Blaise.

-No, no vale la pena.

-¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué le hiciste a su hermana?- Preguntó Draco, intercambiando una mirada confundida con Blaise. Ahora estaban dirigiéndose a las mazmorras, como estaban haciendo antes del encuentro con Ron.

-Nada.- Mintió Harry. –No tengo idea de qué estaba hablando. Probablemente está pensando que la ataqué con un hechizo o algo así después de lo que me hizo ayer, cosa que no hice.

-Mandémosle a Crabbe y Goyle.- Sugirió Blaise con una sonrisita malvada.

-Nah, las cosas solo se pueden poner peor. No quiero meterme en más problemas de los que ya tengo. Esta mañana recibí una carta muy enojada de mis padres acerca del castigo que recibí por culpa de esa _Weaslita_. No quiero recibir un vociferador mañana en adición a eso.

Tenía que decir aquello, incluso aunque fuera verdad. Solamente no les dijo toda la verdad. ¿Cómo les podía explicar lo que había pasado antes con la chica pelirroja? Ellos no entenderían. Probablemente se burlarían de él o algo. Sabía que probablemente se merecía el puñetazo de Ron y el rodillazo en las pelotas de Ginny por lo que le dijo a Snape. No debería haber dicho eso, pero las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

Movió sus ojos hacia abajo y vio como su labio empezaba a ponerse azul e hinchado. Dolía, pero el dolor era soportable.

Mañana en la mañana, decidió, caminaría hacía ella y se disculparía, pero ahora, todo lo que necesitaba era hielo para que el dolor se fuera y poder dormir.

* * *

-¡Oh, Harry-poo! Escuché lo que pasó anoche ¿Estás bien?- Pansy empezó a molestarlo de nuevo en el desayuno.

-Ándate a escalar un cerro, Pansy.- Dijo Harry, tirando su tostada de vuelta a su plato al perder el apetito.

-No te preocupes, Harrykins, yo haré que el dolor se vaya.- Dijo Pansy, que se apretujó entre Harry y Draco y se sentó en el regazo de Harry, lanzando su brazo alrededor de su cuello y abrazándolo fuerte. Ella terminó el abrazo rápidamente y se acercó para besar a Harry.

-¡Quítate!- Dijo Harry, empujando a Pansy lejos de él con repulsión al levantarse de su asiento. –Creo que voy a vomitar.- Se dijo a sí mismo.

Harry miró a Blaise, al que no pareció importarle que Pansy estuviera acosándolo de nuevo. Blaise, que estaba sentado 2 asientos lejos de Harry, le lanzó una mirada divertida y continuó completando su tarea antes de la primera clase.

-¡Está bien!- Exclamó Pansy. -¿Sabes qué? ¡Bien!- Y se fue, a pesar de qué a nadie pareció importarle su salida dramática.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, contemplando su tostada abandonada. Tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien lo miraba. Sintió los ojos de alguien en su espalda y cuando miro alrededor de la mesa de Slytherin, no pudo ver a nadie mirándolo, asi que miró alrededor del Salón. Finalmente encontró a la persona que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, era ninguna otra que Ginny Weasley. Cuando ella vio que la estaba mirando de vuelta, inmediatamente desvió la mirada. Harry suspiró de nuevo. _Va a ser un largo día…_

* * *

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, Harry fue a la librería. Después de buscar a Ginny en los corredores todo el día, la vio caminando con algunas amigas hacia la librería y decidió seguirla.

Harry se deslizó detrás de las estanterías, fingiendo buscar un libro. Si alguien lo veía, él/ella sabría lo que realmente estaba haciendo, porque Harry nunca visitaba la librería.

Separó dos grandes libros para poder tener una vista despejada de Ginny. Ella estaba sentada en una mesa con sus amigos y empezaba a trabajar en un ensayo. Harry deseó poder hablar con ella a solas, pero no podía solo llegar y preguntarle si podían hablar en frente de sus amigos, seguramente para después no disculparse en frente de ellos. Asi que esperó, y no tomó mucho tiempo que sus amigos se despidieran de ella y se fueran, como él había pensado.

Ginny estaba completamente sola ahora. Era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella. Harry miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien lo estaba mirando y cuando la costa estuvo despejada, caminó lentamente hacia la mesa en que estaba sentada. Se sentó dos asientos a su derecha y trató de verse completamente inocente. No se dijeron nada el uno al otro y ella ni siquiera le dijo que se fuera, o se paró para irse, solamente le echó una mirada extraña, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y volvió a trabajar en su ensayo. -¿Nuevo aquí?- Finalmente preguntó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica en su cara.

Harry trató de sonreírle también, pero encontró la acción dolorosa y casi imposible de realizar con su nuevo labio hinchado. –Ouch…- Masculló con una mueca de dolor. Ginny levantó la vista de nuevo y lo vio sosteniendo su labio dolorido con los ojos cerrados. –Muy gracioso.- Murmuró cuando el dolor disminuyó.

-Bueno, nunca te he visto aquí antes. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todas maneras?- Ella volvió a centrar su atención en su ensayo.

-Extraño como pueda sonar, estoy aquí para disculparme por mi conducta de ayer.- Dijo él

-Bien.- Contestó Ginny. –Pero si esperas escuchar una disculpa de mi parte, mejor te vas, porque no estoy arrepentida de lo que hice.

-En realidad, sé que me lo merecía. Estoy arrepentido de lo que dije.- Dijo tímidamente y bajo los ojos hacia la mesa.

-No estás acostumbrado a disculparte a menudo ¿O sí?- Ella preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry dejo escapar una pequeña risita. –No. Especialmente con chicas.

Ginny también soltó una risita y volvió a mirar a su pergamino. –Nosotras no mordemos, sabes.

-Oh, algunas de ustedes si lo hacen.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo.- Contestó. En verdad, ahora ya no sabía que decirle.

Vio como un pequeño mechón de su pelo rojo se caía de su suelta cola de caballo y ella la colocaba detrás de su oreja, aunque Harry pensaba que se veía bastante linda de la forma en que estaba antes. Ella dejó de escribir y empezó a balancear distraídamente su pluma entre su pulgar y dedo índice mientras buscaba ideas para poner en su ensayo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Harry le preguntó cuando la vio. Ginny soltó otra risita, pero una diferente esta vez, una de burla. –Lo digo en serio. ¿Qué es, Transfiguración?- Preguntó mientras estiraba el cuello para ver acerca de qué era el libro abierto enfrente de ella.

-Si.- Dijo ella. –Pero no gracias.

-Me saqué una S en el TIMO de Transfiguración.- Dijo él. –De verdad te podría ayudar en esto.

-No quiero sacarme una S, quiero una E.- Le respondió Ginny y volvió a su reflexión. Después de unos cuantos segundos escupió: -Me estás distrayendo. No puedo concentrarme si estás aquí.

-¿Exactamente qué cosa de mi te está distrayendo?- Preguntó él con tono travieso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Ginny preguntó con una voz alta, provocando que algunos estudiantes alrededor la hicieran callar, asi que ahora susurró: -¿Te disculpaste, no cierto? Si que por favor déjame sola si no quieres un ojo morado de parte de mí o de mi hermano.

-Solamente quería saber si-

-Ginny.- Alguien dijo, haciendo que ambos Harry y Ginny miraran hacia arriba. Harry vio a un tipo negro joven, usando uniforme de Gryffindor, parado al frente de su mesa, mirándolo con enojo. _Dean Thomas_, pensó Harry. _¿Qué está haciendo con Ginny?_ -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso te está molestando?

-No Dean, no lo está haciendo.- Ginny respondió con dulzura. Ella empezó a recolectar sus cosas y sus libros y se levantó. Harry advirtió un pequeño libro negro cayéndose de la pila de cosas que sostenía. Harry se agachó y lo recogió del suelo, pero Ginny ni siquiera se dio cuenta que algo faltaba.

-Ten, sostén estos por mí, por favor.- Dijo, y llenó las manos de Dean con libros –Gracias.- Ella le dijo suavemente. Dean se inclinó y la besó en los labios. Harry vio que a Ginny no parecía importarle que la besara. Sintió una diminuta punzada de celos cuando vio que ella lo besaba de vuelta. Ni siquiera les importaba que Harry los estuviera mirando con el ceño fruncido.

-Oh, sabes, hay un paseo a Hogsmade la semana antes de Halloween, estaba pensando que podríamos ir juntos.- Dijo él después de terminar el beso.

Las mejillas de Ginny se pusieron del mismo color rojo que su pelo. –Emm, ¿Podemos hablarlo en otro lado?- Preguntó avergonzada, ojeando a Harry.

-Tienes razón.- Contestó Dean. Ginny se alejó y no vio la mirada desagradable que Dean le tiró a Harry antes de seguirla.

Harry los vio marcharse juntos. Ginny tomando la mano de Dean, y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. _¿Qué es lo que vio en Dean Thomas, de todas maneras? ¿Cómo podría él ser mejor que yo? _Pensó Harry, echando humo. Bueno, podía oler algo quemándose. De hecho, algo _si_ se estaba quemando. Harry miró hacia abajo y vio el dobladillo de su túnica en llamas. Él no se había dado cuenta que cuando vio a Dean besar a Ginny, su varita había lanzado chispas que habían encendido su túnica. Harry apáticamente reparó su vestimenta con ayuda de su varita y se levantó. Se dio cuenta que todavía sostenía en su mano el pequeño libro negro que había recogido del suelo habiendo olvidado dárselo de vuelta a Ginny.

Harry examinó el delgado libro cuidadosamente. Tenía una portada de cuero negro con las iniciales G.M.W. engravadas en plateado. _Un diario, _entendió repentinamente Harry. Tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba escrito adentro, pero no podía hacer eso. Su conciencia le estaba impidiendo abrir el libro y empezar a leer.

Harry metió el libro adentro de su túnica y decidió conservarlo hasta encontrarse con Ginny de nuevo, para poder devolvérselo. No lo leería porque sabía que era incorrecto.

* * *

Por la noche, Harry yacía despierto en su cama. No podía dormir sabiendo que el diario de la chica con quien estaba infatuado estaba tendido sobre su velador.

Harry miró el diario. ¿Qué podría pasar si leyera solo una línea? ¿Un párrafo? ¿Una entrada? ¿Nada, verdad? Y Ginny nunca se enteraría de todos modos. _¡Que se joda mi conciencia, lo leeré! _

* * *

**A/N:**

Perdón por el atraso, pero tuve dificultades técnicas con mi computador y tuve que esperar a que estuviera arreglado de nuevo antes de traducir otro capítulo…

¡Muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews! Ojalá hayan disfrutado este regalo de año nuevo para MeryIsabella, gin19, crissmp, Carter86, tuky01, Feche, .volturi, greed212, migapotter, Marce, 3v4ns y Nat Potter W.

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme sus comentarios!

Traduje la palabra _Weaslette _a _Weaslita_, aunque suene un poco extraño.

¡No lo olviden, **dejen sus reviews**!


	7. Capítulo 7 Querido Diario

**Resumen: **Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni el autor/a somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningun tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo.

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 7 – Querido Diario**

Harry tomó el diario en sus manos, iluminó su varita y lo abrió. _Por favor, que esté encantado…_, suplicó en su cabeza. Esa sería la única manera en que podría detenerse a si mismo antes de leer el diario, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto, algo por lo que probablemente se arrepentiría después. Bajó la vista y empezó a investigar las páginas del diario. Desafortunadamente, solo era un diario normal y corriente.

Leyó la primera entrada:

_´31 de Agosto, 1992_

_Querido diario,_

_Mi hermano Charlie me compró este diario para mi cumpleaños, hace 2 semanas, si que esta es mi primera entrada._

_¡Mañana va a ser mi primer dia en Hogwarts! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Por fin voy a ver a Ron, Fred, George, y a Percy! Por supuesto, pasaremos las vacaciones juntos aquí en la Madriguera, ¡Pero estar aquí sola con mamá me vuelve loca!_

_¡No puedo esperar para aprender a hacer magia! Mi mamá me compró todos los libros, túnicas y mi propia varita, aunque teníamos que ahorrar dinero, asi que compramos todo de segunda mano, excepto por la varita (porque la varita escoge a su dueño)._

_A pesar de que todas esas cosas son emocionantes, no puedo esperar hasta mañana por una razón completamente diferente – Él. El amor de mi vida, a quien vi el año pasado en la plataforma 9 3/4, hablando con Ron, Fred y George… ´_

Todo lo que Harry había leído hasta ahora era aburrido. Solo eran porquerías femeninas de una niña de 11 años. Estaba a punto de cerrar el diario y tratar de dormir cuando algo escrito en la página llamó su atención – su propio nombre.

´_…hablando con Ron, Fred y George: ¡Harry Potter!´_

Harry tragó saliva con fuerza. Su nombre estaba rodeado de pequeños corazones rojos. _¡Ginny había estado flechada por él! _Merlín, nunca había sabido. Siempre había pensado que ella lo odiaba con todo su ser. Podía recordar perfectamente su primer día en la Plataforma 9 ¾…

* * *

**Flashback:**

**-Todo lo que tienes que hacer para entrar a la plataforma es ir derecho hacia la barrera en medio de las plataformas 9 y 10, ¿Entendiste?- James le preguntó a Harry, agachado al nivel de sus ojos, y gesticulando con la mano hacia la barrera sobre la cual acababa de hablar. **

**Harry asintió lentamente, todavía luciendo confundido. ¿Qué pasaba si se estrellaba contra ella? **

**-Oh, aquí, míralos.- Dijo Lily, y apuntó hacia la familia de pelirrojos atravesando la barrera y desapareciendo apenas pasaban. **

**Harry le asintió con entendimiento a su padre y James se levantó de nuevo. **

**-Muy bien, ahora inténtalo tú, nosotros iremos justo detrás de ti.- Dijo ella. James señaló con la cabeza, señalando que la costa estaba despejada de Muggles, y Harry empujó su carrito y corrió hacia la barrera.**

**La vista cambió, y él podía ver que estaba en una nueva plataforma, un viejo tren a vapor de color escarlata parado al lado de ella. La plataforma estaba llena de gente; niños caminaban con sus padres, todos ellos llevando carritos como el que tenía él.**

**-Todavía tienes 15 minutos, Harry.- Dijo James, después de atravesar la barrera con Lily a su lado. **

**-Mira, James, aquí está Remus.- Dijo Lily y los guió hacía Remus Lupin, quien estaba hablando con los dos pelirrojos mayores que Harry había visto antes.**

**-Vamos, Harry. ¿Sabes que Remus va a ser tu profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, verdad? Empieza hoy, igual que tú.- Dijo James con una sonrisa. **

**Los padres de Harry se detuvieron al lado de Remus, Harry copiándolos, pero mirando alrededor del lugar y disfrutando la escena. **

**-James, Lily, ¡Hola!- Saludó Remus al ver a sus amigos. –Que tal Harry, ¿Nervioso?- Captó la atención de Harry y desordenó su desaliñado pelo negro, causando que sus lentes se ladearan sobre su nariz. **

**-Un poco.- Respondió Harry, arreglando sus lentes. -¿Y tú?**

**-Un poquitito, pero por supuesto después recuerdo que ya asistí a Hogwarts, y que solo vuelvo como un profesor.- Le dijo. Después se volvió a James y Lily. –Oh, que tonto soy, olvidé presentarlos a los Weasleys. Molly, Arthur, estos son mis mejores amigos, James y Lily Potter, y su hijo, Harry. Harry es de primer año, empezando hoy.**

**-Hola, gusto en conocerlos.- La bruja rechoncha y pelirroja estrechó las manos de James y Lily. El hombre delgado, viejo y con indicios de calvicie, quien usaba lentes, miró a Lily con admiración.**

**-¿De verdad es usted?- Preguntó. – ¡Merlín, usted y Sirius Black derrotaron al Señor de las Tinieblas!- Estrecho las manos de Lily con agresividad y luego las de James, finalmente dedicándole a Harry una amplia sonrisa. – ¿Tiene una hermana Muggle, no es cierto?- Le preguntó a Lily, sonando muy interesado.**

**-¡Arthur!- Molly explotó con su marido, dándole un manotazo a la parte de atrás de su calva cabeza y causando que sus pequeños anteojos se resbalaran hacia la punta de su nariz. –Tienen que perdonar a mi marido. Es el jefe de la Oficina del Uso Indebido de Artefactos Muggles, y si se trata de Muggles, está totalmente obsesionado. No entiende que solo son seres humanos normales como nosotros, ¡Excepto por el hecho de que no pueden hacer magia! ¿Me entiendes, Arthur?**

**-Sí, querida.- Dijo él sobriamente, añadiendo un educado "Perdón" hacia Lily.**

**Lily se rió entre dientes, divertida. –De hecho no importa. Sí, mi hermana y su esposo son Muggles, pero no estamos en contacto con ellos. No les gusta el hecho de que sea una bruja. **

**-Oh, siento escucharlo.- Dijo Molly en tono de disculpa.**

**-Molly y Arthur, junto con sus dos hijos mayores, van a unirse a la Orden.- Interrumpió Remus.**

**-¿Oh, de veras?- James preguntó con interés. **

**-Sí, hablamos con Dumbledore y ya todo está arreglado.- Respondió Molly. –De verdad queremos contribuir con lo que podamos, y ayudar a atrapar a los Mortífagos libres allá fuera.**

**-Madre, tengo que estar en el compartimento de los Prefectos. ¿Dónde está mi emparedado?- Harry vio a un chico pelirrojo, el mayor de la familia allí reunida, ahora de pie al lado de Molly. También llevaba anteojos y ya tenía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts. Una brillante insignia roja y dorada en su pecho, con una P mayúscula, captó la atención de Harry. **

**Molly se excusó de la conversación. James, Lily, Remus y Arthur continuaron hablando de sus asuntos, ninguno de los cuales interesantes para Harry, si que continuó mirando alrededor. Diez minutos para las once, advirtió era la hora señalada en el reloj de la pared de la plataforma. Harry estaba aburrido, asi que observó a Molly Weasley hablando con su hijo, para escapar el imponente aburrimiento. **

**-Aquí tienes, Percy, carne de vacuno en conserva, como te gusta.- Dijo Molly mientras sacaba un emparedado envuelto de la bolsa que estaba sosteniendo en su mano. –Ahora, ¿Dónde están tus hermanos? **

**-¡Justo aquí!- Dos gemelos pelirrojos idénticos corearon al unísono detrás de ella. A su lado estaba un chico joven, con una larga nariz, y una pequeña niña pecosa, ambos con pelo rojo. El muchacho se veía alrededor de la edad de Harry, pero más alto que él, y la chica un poco más joven que ambos. **

**-De acuerdo, ¿Ahora qué han estado haciendo?- Preguntó Molly, con aire de sospecha. **

**-Nada.- Dijeron juntos los gemelos inocentemente.**

**-Cuando ustedes dos dicen "nada" juntos, ¡Es signo de problemas!- Dijo Percy.**

**-Oh, ¡Percycito es un prefecto!- Se burló uno de los gemelos.**

**-¿Cómo se siente ser un Prefecto, perfecto Percy?- Bromeó el otro gemelo, y pellizcó la mejilla de su hermano con sus dedos. Harry trató de no sonreír, pero no pudo evitarlo. Su sonrisa lo delató cuando la señora Weasley se fijó en él. **

**-Oh, Ron, éste es Harry Potter.- Dijo súbitamente. –Él también es de primer año.**

**Lily volvió la vista hacia ellos cuando escuchó el comentario. –Oh, esto es estupendo. ¿Tal vez podrían ser amigos? Desafortunadamente, todos los amigos de Harry son muggles.- Le explicó a la señora Weasley. –Sería agradable que tuviera un amigo mago. ¿En qué casa estuviste?**

**-Todos nosotros estuvimos en Gryffindor. Tenemos la esperanza de que Ginny y Ron también lo estén. Ella va a asistir el próximo año. Hablando de eso, ¿Dónde está?- Molly miró a su alrededor y luego reparó en su hija. –Oh, Ginny, ven aquí dulzura, no te vayas muy lejos.- Harry vio que ella le estaba lanzando miradas extrañas, antes de caminar hacia su madre. **

**-Esto es estupendo, entonces. También nosotros fuimos Gryffindors. Apuesto a que Harry y Ron serán grandes amigos.- Dijo Lily con entusiamo.**

**Harry y Ron empezaron a hablar, para que luego los gemelos interrumpieran, presentándose como Fred y George.**

**El tren empezó a silbar y todos apuraron a sus hijos para que se subieran. Harry escuchó a Remus prometer a su padres que lo vigilaría. Harry se despidió de sus padres, quienes le desearon un buen año y le prometieron que lo verían para Navidad, recordándole que les escribiera seguido.**

**Harry se subió al tren y fue a buscar un compartimento con Ron. Escuchó a la pequeña niña llorando atrás de él, junto con los gritos de la señora Weasley hacia Fred y George acerca de cómo no quería recibir cartas diciéndole que habían sido castigados de nuevo. Ellos se quejaron diciendo que era imposible para ellos no meterse en problemas. Los gemelos calmaron a su hermana diciéndole que los vería pronto (aunque Harry tenía la extraña sensación que no estaba llorando solo por su partida) y se subieron al tren…**

* * *

¿Estaba ella llorando porque _él_ se iba? Muy improbable, pero ¿quién sabe? Ni siquiera había sabido que a ella le gustaba.

Harry siguió leyendo la entrada, pero no había nada especial acerca de ella aparte de lo que acababa de leer. Buscó su nombre en el resto de las páginas del diario, curioso por saber más, para saber qué otras cosas había escrito sobre él.

En la segunda entrada encontró algo bastante interesante.

´_10 de Septiembre, 1992._

_Querido diario,_

_¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? ¡Él es un Slytherin! Ahora sé por qué Ron nunca dijo ni una palabra acerca de él cuando regresó de Hogwarts. Un mago malvado, eso es en lo que se convertirá algún día. No puedo enamorarme de un Slytherin ¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando?_

_Ginny.´_

Harry continuó buscando otras pistas acerca de si mismo. Encontró una y la leyó. Ella había escrito esto el 14 de Febrero, 1992, todavía en su primer año. Escribió como él la había estado mirando, pero no sabía por qué. Ella pensó que era porque era el dia de San Valentín, o porque él sabía que era ella la que le había mandado el poema de San Valentín esa mañana. Harry se acordaba de ese poema. No le había dado vergüenza y se había reído de él, pero no había sabido quien lo había escrito en ese tiempo, solo pensaba que era patético y horriblemente escrito. Leyó el resto de la entrada, advirtiendo las palabras "_pero todavía lo amo"_. También había escrito que sus hermanos le habían dicho que lo olvidara, pero a pesar de que tuvieran razón, era difícil para ella hacerlo.

Volteó las páginas, parando en la fecha 19 de Diciembre, 1994. Harry podía percibir como su escritura había mejorado con el tiempo. Había empezado a escribir más seriamente y yéndose directo al punto, sin balbucear eternamente acerca de cosas sin importancia. Harry leyó como Neville Longbottom la había invitado al baile de Navidad. Ella había aceptado porque era su única oportunidad de ir, al no estar permitido ir al baile para los de tercer año. Había escrito que era su primera cita, pero no estaba emocionada en lo absoluto, porque no le gustaba Neville. Porque Neville no era _él_.

Se movió hacia el 27 de Enero, 1995. Ella había escrito acerca de como se había divertido en el baile, e incluso había conocido a un chico, Michael Corner. Él la había invitado a salir, y ella le había dicho que lo pensaría. Harry estaba perplejo. No lo había mencionado ni una sola vez en esa entrada. Volteó la página y leyó la siguiente. Ella hablaba acerca de la excelente cita que había tenido con Michael Corner en Hogsmeade, pero que pensaba en terminar con él. _¿Es por eso que Dean Thomas va a ir con ella ahora?_ Pensó Harry, pero de nuevo encontró sus ojos moviéndose hacia las páginas, cuando notó la posdata de la entrada que acababa de leer. Decía: _´PD. No hace falta decir que ya superé al estúpido de Harry Potter.´_

_¿Disculpa?_ Pensó Harry, molesto y estupefacto al mismo tiempo. _¿ESTÚPIDO? ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme estúpido?_

Harry se saltó hasta el final del diario y leyó la última entrada. Se sorprendió de que estuviera escrita en tinta roja y con una letra diferente a la limpia y organizada que conocía.

_´15 de Septiembre, 1996.´ _Harry cayó en la cuenta de que solo la había escrito ayer.

_´ ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡ODIO! ¡ODIO AL MALDITO DE __HARRY POTTER__!´ _

-¿Qué?- Espetó Harry, indignado, pero al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta, miró alrededor de la habitación para ver si había despertado a alguno de sus amigos.

_´ ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Quién se cree el idiota que es? ¡Me beso, maldición! ¿Cómo podría haber anticipado que recibiría un beso de ese idiota sapo Slytherin?´_

-¿Sapo? Ha ido muy lejos…- Murmuró Harry con rabia.

_´Maldito beso y maldito Harry Potter. ¿Acaso dije que lo odio? ¡Cree que puede tener lo que quiere si me dice que soy bella y encantadora, pero oh, está tan __equivocado__!_

_Nunca quise besarlo de vuelta en primer lugar, pero viejos sentimientos se agolparon en mi interior y no pude controlarme. No lo amo y me arrepiento de que alguna vez me haya gustado. Lo odio y me odio a mi misma por besarlo. _

_¡Lo que más odio en este momento es que le dijo a Snape que lo había tenido bajo un hechizo! ¡Eso desearía! O sea, ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Un minuto me está besando, y al otro me está tirando ese hecho en la cara? _

_¡Qué bien que yo le diera un rodillazo, y que bien que Ron le pegara un puñetazo, porque se merece lo que recibió! Él único problema ahora es Dean. No quiera que sepa lo que paso. Es demasiado dulce para perderlo. Es mucho mejor novio que Michael, y todo está yendo muy bien._

_Ojalá Ron y Hermione no le digan nada, de verdad me gusta._

_Ginny.´_

Harry cerró el diario. No quedaban entradas para leer, e incluso si las hubiera, no las leería. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que era estupenda? Tal vez le gustaba a ella antes, pero ahora de verdad lo odiaba, _y _tenía novio.

Las cosas estaban tan complicadas ahora. No se había fijado en ella cuando a ella le gustaba, y cuando finalmente la había visto, ya no era esa chica. Ahora, a _él_ le gustaba _ella_, pero claramente ella estaba confundida. Escribía acerca de lo mucho que lo odiaba, pero todavía sentía cosas por él. ¿Entonces qué es lo que siente en verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que él siente acerca de ella después de leer sus pensamientos personales?

Decidió dejarlo ir. No valía la pena el esfuerzo. Habían montones de chicas allá fuera que se le tirarían encima. Mañana le devolvería el diario y se iría.

Pero no importaba lo que ella dijera, o por qué estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que lo odiaba, Harry sabía que no era cierto. Ella lo había besado de vuelta.

Su mente volvió a pensar acerca de Dean Thomas. Él no había sabido que tenía novio. Y ella había escrito que no quería perderlo porque lo pasaban bien juntos. Asi que se decidió. _Ojo por ojo, Weasley_, pensó. _Me pones celoso, yo te pondré celosa._

* * *

Harry se despertó la mañana siguiente escuchando fuertes risotadas alrededor de su dormitorio. Alargó sus manos, se colocó los anteojos y se levantó de la cama para ver a Draco y Blaise leyendo el diario de Ginny, riéndose de vez en cuando.

-Dioses, Harry, ¿Dónde encontraste este diario?- Draco dijo con una risita cuando lo vio levantarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó Harry en estado de shock. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta de que Ginny había escrito acerca de él en su diario y eran cosas personales que no quería que sus amigos supieran.

-Léele ésta.- Le dijo Blaise a Draco, apuntando sus dedos a la página.

-Está bien. Harry, escucha, esto te interesará.- Draco aclaró su garganta y empezó a leer el diario, imitando la voz de una niña pequeña. _´A pesar de que todas esas cosas´_ Bla, bla, bla. _´no puedo esperar hasta mañana por una razón completamente diferente – Él. Él amor de mi vida, a quién vi el año pasado en la plataforma 9 3/4, hablando con Ron, Fred y George – Harry Potter.´_ Merlín Harry, a esta chica le gustabas – Ey, qué estás haciendo, ¡devuélvemelo!- Draco le gritó a Harry, quien le arrebató el diario de las manos, y no se veía muy contento con lo que sus amigos habían hecho. Harry no obedeció la orden de su amigo, asi que Draco sacó su varita y gritó _-¡Accio Diario!- _El diario voló de vuelta a las manos de Draco. Draco miró la portada del diario. -¿Quién es G.M.W, Harry?

-Creo que leí el nombre Ginny al final de la entrada.- Dijo Blaise. Puso una cara pensativa y dijo: -¿Ginny? La única Ginny que se me ocurre es Ginny Weasley, la que lo derribó con su escoba algunos días atrás.

-Draco, devuélvelo.- Dijo Harry tranquilamente.

-No antes de leer otro jugoso detalle.- Con una sonrisita abrió el diario de nuevo. Blaise se inclinó para mirar por detrás de su hombro.

-Devuélvelo.- Dijo Harry con firmeza. –Draco, en serio, devuélvelo.

-No, no quiero hacerlo. ¿Qué es lo que escondes, de todas maneras?- Dijo mientras ojeaba las páginas. Harry vio como paraba en la última entrada escrita en tinta roja, y como Draco y Blaise empezaban a leerla. Harry no tenía la energía necesaria para perseguir a Draco solo para tener el diario de vuelta, o la fuerza para sacar su varita y atraer el libro negro con un encantamiento, porque sabía que siempre había sido débil para hacer magia en las mañanas. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y esperó hasta que terminaran de leer. Miró al suelo con la mirada vacía y escuchó a Draco reírse por unos segundos, pero entonces Blaise inhaló bruscamente y Harry cerró los ojos.

-¿QUÉ?- Gritó Draco repentinamente. Harry había pensado que podría reaccionar así, y por eso su grito no lo había hecho saltar como a Blaise. -¿La _besaste_? ¿A la Weaslita?

Harry se levantó de su cama, caminó hacia sus amigos y estiró su mano. –Si. ¿Ahora puedo tener el diario de vuelta? Necesito devolvérselo.

-Mala suerte que te odie, compañero.- Dijo Blaise. -¿Pero por qué ella? ¿Por qué una _Gryffindor_?- Dijo la última palabra con una mirada de disgusto.

-Pensaba que la odiabas.- Comentó Draco con curiosidad, cerrando el diario y devolviéndoselo a Harry. -¿Por qué no dijiste que por eso Weasley te había golpeado?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso.- Respondió Harry, avergonzado.

-¡Oh, vamos! Somos tus amigos, no nos vamos a burlar de ti.- Dijo Blaise.

-Ella no me gusta, ¿Muy bien?- Mintió Harry. Trató de sonar calmado, pero no podía deshacerse de la molestia en su voz. –Esta es mi manera de vengarme por lo que me hizo el otro dia, ¿me entienden?

Draco y Blaise movieron la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. – ¿Asi que la engañaste?- Pregunto Draco lentamente. Harry solo asintió.

Harry se vistió rápidamente y fue a buscar a Ginny al Gran Comedor. Por suerte, la encontró sentada sola en la mesa de Gryffindor, leyendo una carta que una pequeña lechuza aleonada acababa de dejar caer. Harry caminó hacia ella, y cuando la alcanzó, puso el diario enfrente de ella, sobre la mesa. Ginny se volvió rápidamente y lo miró. Él podía advertir que estaba confundida. –Yo… Yo encontré esto después de que dejaste la librería, ayer. Supongo que esas iniciales son de tu nombre.- Dijo Harry en voz baja.

-¿Lo…Lo le… leíste?- Tartamudeó ella. Él sabía que estaba asustada de que él hubiera leído lo que estaba escrito adentro.

-No.- Mintió Harry. Por el rabillo de su ojo reconoció a Dean Thomas acercándose a ellos. No tenía nada más que decir, asi que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Se encontró mirando fijamente ese liso pelo rojo durante el desayuno porque ella estaba sentada de espaldas a él. Vio a Dean tomando su mano y haciéndola reir cuando bromeaba con ella. Harry sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente.

-¿Harry, estás bien?- Escuchó a alguien preguntar, pero su mente no registró quien era. Harry miró alrededor de la mesa hasta que vio a Pansy sentada en silencio al lado de Millicent Bulstrode. Se levantó de su asiento, y caminó rápidamente hacia Pansy. Harry suspiró antes de darle un empujoncito con su dedo en el hombro. Ella se balanceó hacia atrás y lo encaró. Él inhalo profundamente, tomó su cara entre sus manos y se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente. Pansy soltó un chillido al principio, por la sorpresa, pero después se relajó dentro del beso y pasó los brazos por alrededor de su cuello, empujando su cuerpo más cerca al de él y intensificando el beso. Harry podía escuchar muchos silbidos y ´ooohh´s de los otros Slytherins en el fondo cuando súbitamente algo apareció en su mente. _¡Estaba besando a Pansy Parkinson! _Harry terminó el beso y dejo ir a Pansy. Trató de lucir como si lo hubiera disfrutado.

-Wow.- Murmuró Pansy. Harry vio que su cara estaba de un rojo oscuro y que parecía un poco perpleja.

Él le sonrió y caminó hacia afuera del Gran Comedor. Mientras caminaba, vio por el rabillo del ojo a Ginny mirándolo. Ella estaba pálida con el shock. Harry se sonrió internamente al verla y dejó el comedor.

Harry llego tarde a pociones a propósito ese dia. Caminó adentro de la sala de clases, su camisa hacia afuera y con la corbata suelta. Cargaba su túnica por encima de su hombro, y caminó hacia adentro como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación. Por fortuna, Snape no estaba allí, asi que caminó lentamente y se tomó su tiempo, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él, pero entonces Snape entró desde su oficina y Harry se agachó detrás de la silla de alguien antes de que lo viera. Cuando Snape volvió la espalda a la clase, Harry se escabulló hacia la mesa de Pansy y rápidamente logro escapar los ojos del profesor de Pociones. Le indicó a Crabbe que se moviera a otra mesa y Harry se sentó al lado de Pansy.

Pansy pareció emocionada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo. Harry se aseguró de que Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Dean Thomas lo vieran antes de darla vuelta y besarla con otro intenso beso, que de nuevo causó que todos los Slytherins aplaudieran y silbaran, y que los Gryffindor los miraran con sorpresa y disgusto.

-¡Silencio, todos!- Llamó Snape. –Y señor Potter, gracias por finalmente unirse a nosotros, lo veré en su castigo esta noche, en mi oficina a las siete en punto por llegar quince minutos tarde.

Todos los Gryffindor exclamaron "Oooohhh", divertidos, pero a Harry no le importó. Un castigo le quitaría de la mente a la pequeña pelirroja que insistía en quedarse atascada en su mente.

Después de clase, Draco y Blaise caminaron con Harry de vuelta a la sala común.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa hoy?- Preguntó Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Primero besas a Parkinson en el desayuno y luego en clase?- Sonaba tan estupefacto como los Gyffindor estaban antes.

-Puede que haya cambiado de opinión sobre ella.- Respondió Harry. –Oye, Blaise, no te importa, ¿verdad?

Harry no veía si Blaise estaba malhumorado porque él estaba caminando delante de él y Draco, pero percibió que algo andaba mal cuando no le respondió. -¿Blaise?- Preguntó otra vez, preocupado por su repentino silencio.

Blaise dejó de caminar, casi haciendo que Harry y Draco se estrellaran contra su espalda. Blaise se dio la vuelta y encaró a Harry. –Dijiste que no la soportabas y que por favor te la sacara de encima.- Respondió Blaise, sonando ofendido.

-Pensaba que ya la habías superado.- Explicó Harry.

-Bueno, no la he superado. No hablé sobre ella porque sabía que estaban cansados de ello, asi que paré de hacerlo, pero no paré de sentirme como lo hacía.

-Lo siento.- Harry dijo en tono de disculpa. –No lo sabía.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco en aburrimiento. –Voy a ir a hacer la tarea.- Dijo y dejó la sala común.

-Mira, Blaise, la dejaré ir si la quieres tanto.- Dijo Harry. No quería herir a su mejor amigo solo porque deseaba que una cierta chica de Gryffindor se fijara en él, usando al objeto del afecto de Blaise para ello.

La cara de Blaise se alegró un poco. -¿De verdad?

-Si. Podría mencionarle algo acerca de ti, si quieres.

Ahora Blaise sonrió estúpidamente y asintió. –Gracias.

* * *

Para cuando llego la hora de cenar, rumores habían sido esparcidos por todo el colegio. El tema era que Harry y Pansy eran una pareja, por supuesto, pero viendo como Blaise sufría al escucharlos, Harry se abrió camino hacia donde Pansy estaba de nuevo.

Cuando ella vio que él se acercaba, le hizo espacio para que se sentara al lado de ella, pero él ignoró el gesto. Miro a sus ojos con seriedad antes de decir: -Mira, Pansy, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

-¿Qué?- Ella sonaba confundida.

-Tú y yo, me refiero.- Dijo, viendo como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos por las lágrimas. Oh, como odiaba cuando lloraban. Las chicas, por supuesto. –Lo siento, no eres tú, Pansy, es…

-Por favor no me sueltes el "No eres tú, soy yo" cliché.- Ella lo cortó a la mitad de la frase.

-No iba a hacerlo.- Respondió Harry. ¿Por qué pensaría ella que era acerca de él? Dios sabe por qué. –Iba a decir que era Blaise.

-¿Quién?- Pansy de verdad sonaba como si no supiera quién diablos era Blaise.

-Blaise Zabini, mi amigo, lo conoces.- Harry se dio la vuelta y apuntó en la dirección de Blaise, quién estaba llenándose la boca con una tarta de filete y riñón en ese momento.

Pansy se veía perdida ahora. -¿Qué es lo que pasa con él?

-Lo que pasa es que a él de verdad le gustas, y a mí me importan ustedes dos y pienso que de verdad podrían ser estupendos juntos.- Añadió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Pansy soltó un sonido ofendido y se paró de su asiento. Levantó la nariz con superioridad y gritó con fuerza, para que todos en el comedor pudieran oírla. –Merlín sabe qué es lo que encontré tan fascinante acerca de ti, Harry Potter. No eres nada más que un niño arrogante, infantil y egoísta, que cree que lo tiene todo, ¡Sin mencionar cuán _terrible_ besas!- Explotó y se fue del comedor con sus amigas pisándole los talones.

Harry no podría haber estado más feliz. Por fin se había quitado a Pansy de encima y ahora podía juntarla con Blaise, aunque tomaría algún tiempo que se calmara. _¿Y Ginny lo vio todo, verdad?_

En ese momento, Harry se volvió para ojear la mesa de Gryffindor, pero el único pelo rojo que encontraba era el de ese irritante hermano de ella. ¡No podía ser que toda esta escena hubiera sido por nada!

* * *

-¡Eeeeww! ¡Eeeww! ¡Eeeeww!- Draco se adentró en la sala común con pasos rápidos, usando su bata, sandalias y una toalla.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó Blaise. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo un ensayo acerca de Vampiros para ver lo ridículo que Draco se veía en ese momento.

-Acabo de encontrarme con Weasley en el baño de los prefectos.- Dijo Draco, horrorizado. Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó para captar la atención de Harry.

-¿Cuál Weasley?- Preguntó cuidadosamente, tratando de no enviar ninguna señal de interés.

-El chico, ¡la imagen de él con una toalla envuelta alrededor se su pálido y delgado cuerpo fue absolutamente asquerosa!- Exclamó Draco y todo su cuerpo se estremeció. –Créeme, ver a su hermana usando una toalla sería una vista mucho más agradable.

-Oh.- Respondió Harry y trató de volver a su ensayo sin hacer ningún comentario celoso.

-Oooohhh.- Dijo Blaise repentinamente con regocijo en su voz. _No, que no se haya fijado en eso. _Rogó la mente de Harry. –A Harry todavía le gusta.- Añadió cantando.

-¡No me gusta!- Protestó Harry.

-¿Entonces porque te estás poniendo escarlata?

-Por… Porque… ¡Porque me estás poniendo nervioso con todas tus estúpidas y falsas declaraciones!

-Muy bien, pero sí te gustaba antes, ¿no es cierto?

-¡No!

-¡Oh, cállense, ustedes dos!- Interrumpió Draco. Blaise se quedó en silencio y Harry volvió a trabajar en su ensayo. –Me voy a la cama.- Dijo, y se fue a los dormitorios de los chicos.

Blaise miro a su alrededor para ver si Draco se había ido; lentamente inclinó su cuerpo en la dirección de Harry y susurró: -Sé que te gusta.

Harry había tenido suficiente. Alcanzó un cojín que descansaba en el sillón y se lo arrojó a Blaise. Blaise se levantó sin decirle ni una otra palabra. Solo le dedicó una sonrisa y recibió una mirada amenazadora de parte de Harry, y con eso, lo dejó solo.

* * *

**A/N:**

Kmy309, MONYK, greed212, Carter86, Nat Potter W y valerius cullen: ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Sus comentarios me dan la energía para seguir adelante cuando lo único que quiero es tirar el computador por los aires… =D

MONYK: Como le dice Sirius a Harry en el capítulo 2: "_Solamente están tratando de ayudarte. Realmente estan asustados, asustados de que los vas a traicionar y unirte al lado oscuro, convertirte en un mortífago…"_ y por esta razón sus padres no lo apoyan en sus amistades y demás… Espero eso haya respondido tu pregunta.

Y hablando de eso, ¡Gracias a todos los que pusieron esta historia en alert o en sus favorites! **No se olviden de** **hacer click en ese botón justo aquí abajo**… ¡Se los agradecería muchísimo!


	8. Capítulo 8 Fiebre de Quidditch

**Resumen: **Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni el autor/a somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningún tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo.

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 8 - Fiebre de Quidditch**

Era un Viernes por la tarde, a finales de Octubre, cuando Harry juntó a sus compañeros de equipo para la última práctica de Quidditch antes del juego contra Gryffindor a la mañana siguiente. El equipo nunca había estado en mejores condiciones que éste año, y Harry estaba orgulloso y satisfecho de ser su Capitán.

Mientras Harry atrapaba la Snitch una y otra vez, Draco bloqueaba la Quaffle que Blaise y los otros dos cazadores, Leroy Graham y Ben Jackson, trataban de lanzar a través de los aros, y Crabbe y Goyle realizaban un excelente trabajo bloqueando los intentos de Leroy y Ben al golpear Bludgers hacia ellos. De hecho, un tan buen trabajo, que casi botaron a los cazadores de sus escobas. Cuando Harry los llamó para una charla final antes de que la práctica terminara, les dio todo un discurso, diciendo que no quería que lo desilusionaran, y que no había ninguna razón para que perdieran el juego contra Gryffindor. Luego los dejo libres para irse y caminó de vuelta al castillo junto con Blaise y Draco.

-Creo que tu deberías prometernos lo mismo.- Dijo Blaise súbitamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Harry, confundido.

-Bueno, verás.- Empezó Blaise. -La buscadora de Gryffindor no es ninguna otra que la chica que te gusta en este momento, la señorita Weasley. Si perdemos el juego contra ellos, será sólo porque la dejaste atrapar la Snitch porque te batió las pestañas, o algo parecido.

-¡Oh, esto de nuevo no!- Gruñó Harry.

-Si, yo también me estoy cansando de esto.- Dijo Draco con un bostezo.

Acababan de subir los pocos peldaños de piedra que llevaban al castillo. La cena estaba a punto de empezar en el Gran Comedor, y se podía escuchar el sonido de cientos de estudiantes.

-Exacto, escucha Blaise.- Empezó Harry. -Digamos que, hipotéticamente, sí me gusta, ¿No creen que puedo separar mis sentimientos personales de lo profesional? No dejaré que atrape la Snitch, y no me importa cuán buen buscadora sea. Nunca he dejado que se me escape la Snitch y no lo voy a hacer mañana. ¿Está claro?

-Como el cristal.- Respondió Blaise con una extraña sonrisita en su cara. Harry no sabía por qué estaba sonriendo hasta que caminaron dentro del castillo y vieron a la misma chica de la que habían estado hablando antes, parada cerca de las puertas de el Gran Comedor con su novio. Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en ella, y repentinamente todo pareció ir en cámara lenta.

-Así que, el Domingo, porque tienes ese juego mañana.- Harry escuchó como Dean le decía.

-No lo sé, Dean, de verdad debería estudiar. Tengo montañas de tarea y tengo los TIMOs este año. Quiero buenas calificaciones.- Ginny se excusó. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de un par de libros que estaba sosteniendo fuertemente contra su pecho. Se veía un poco incomoda alrededor de Dean por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Vamos, Ginny! No hemos salido en una cita normal desde hace mucho tiempo, y de verdad me gustaría que saliéramos. Es el paseo a Hogsmead de Halloween, ¿de verdad vas a estudiar en un día festivo?

-Sí, Dean, y lo siento.- Acababan de pasar a la pareja que discutía, y Harry vio como Ginny le lanzaba una mirada rápida antes de volver a mirar a Dean. Ella rápidamente añadió, -Será para otra vez, ¿bien?- Y se adentró en el Gran Comedor rápidamente, dejando a Dean solo. Harry despertó de su ensoñación repentinamente cuando escuchó a Blaise reírse y decirle algo a Draco.

-Mmmm... ¿Viste eso?- Dijo Blaise con tono juguetón.

-Si, lo vi. _Definitivamente _perderemos el juego de mañana.- Respondió Draco con el mismo tono.

Harry solo pudo suspirar, ahora que sus amigos lo habían sorprendido con las manos en la masa mirando a Ginny. Trató de inventar excusas, pero todo lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido, así que finalmente se rindió y admitió que si le gustaba un poquito, y estuvo aliviado de que sus amigos no se burlaran tanto de su confesión.

* * *

Harry decidió que no podía desilusionar a su equipo. Iba a dejar lo que sea que fuera que sentía por Ginny fuera del campo hasta que el juego hubiera terminado. Iba a jugar justamente y a tratarla como trataba a todos los otros buscadores que había enfrentado en el pasado. No olvidó la charla que había sostenido con Snape el día anterior. Después de que terminara la última clase de Pociones, Snape le dijo que se quedara atrás de nuevo. Harry se había preguntado que es lo que había hecho esta vez, pero en vez de gritos, estuvo sorprendido de escuchar a Snape deseándole buena suerte en el partido. Por supuesto, eso no era todo, y antes de que Harry dejara el salón, Snape había añadido en una voz amenazadora que mejor que ganaran el juego.

Así que ahora Harry estaba en los vestidores, dándole a su equipo una última charla para motivarlos antes de que empezara el juego. -¡Está bien, chicos! ¡Mostrémosles de qué estamos hechos!- Dijo al terminar de hablar, y todos gritaron con espíritu competitivo. Uno por uno, saltaron a sus escobas, y volaron afuera de los vestidores y adentro del campo.

El clima estaba agradable, y conveniente para un partido. El cielo estaba azul con una sombra del gris de finales de Octubre. Una nube o dos escondían el cálido sol y una brisa refrescante soplaba a través de los cabellos, levantando los espíritus de todos.

-¡Y aquí está el equipo de Slytherin!- Gritó Dennis Creevey, el nuevo comentador. -¡Potter, Malfoy, Graham, Zabini, Jackson, Crabbe y Goyle!

Podían escuchar montones de abucheos por parte de las otras tres casas, pero toda la casa de Slytherin los aclamaba, y eso era lo que realmente importaba.

-¡Y del otro lado del campo viene el equipo de Gryffindor! ¡Weasley, Slopper, Kirke, Bell, Weasley, Gates y Bennett!

Ahora era todo lo opuesto. Los Slytherin abucheaban y las otras tres casas gritaban con toda sus fuerzas.

Todos hicieron unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del estadio para calentar, antes de aterrizar en la pista enfrente de Madam Hooch, que estaba lista con la Quaffle en sus manos. Extrañamente, Dumbledore, Snape, Mcgonagall y Remus no estaban en las galerías de los profesores. Madam Hooch, Hagrid, Flitwick y Sprout eran los únicos adultos presenciando el juego.

-Capitanes, dense la mano.- Ordenó Madam Hooch.

Reluctántemente, Harry caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia delante al igual que Ron Weasley. Harry estaba enterado de la tradición. Cada vez que los Capitanes se daban la mano, era para desearle al otro Capitán mala suerte en el juego. Harry le extendió la mano a Ron, que la tomó vacilante, probablemente consciente del dolor que Harry quería causarle. Harry presionó sus dedos en la enjuta palma de la mano de Ron y empezó a estrujarla fuertemente. Pareció funcionar, porque Ron dejó salir un débil quejido y retiró su mano rápidamente, envolviéndola con la otra para mitigar el dolor. _No, supongo que Ron no estaba enterado del 'apretón de manos secreto',_ pensó Harry. _Oh, bueno, ahora lo está._ Añadió mentalmente para sí mismo que esto era su venganza por el labio hinchado que _Weasel_ le había dado. Madam Hooch, sin embargo, pareció no notar lo sucedido, o escogió ignorarlo, porque a estas alturas seguramente ya estaba acostumbrada.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó después de que cada Capitán volviera a su puesto. -Quiero un juego justo, ningún asunto extraño, ¿me entienden? Monten sus escobas.- Dijo ella y soltó las 3 pelotas encerradas en la caja, que yacía en el suelo al lado de ella. Luego sopló el silbato con fuerza y tiró la Quaffle hacia lo alto mientras todos los 14 jugadores se alzaban del suelo.

Lograron un buen comienzo. Blaise tomó la Quaffle en un tramo de dos segundos y estaba ya en camino hacia los aros. Vio a un cazador de Gryffindor dirigiéndose hacia él y le lanzó la bola a Ben, quien se la pasó a Leroy. Los 3 se agacharon cuando una Boleadora pasó sobre ellos, a centímetros de golpearlos. Blaise obtuvo la posesión de la Quaffle otra vez y voló a los aros de Gryffindor. Ron Weasley estaba listo para bloquear la pelota, pero se le escapó cuando Blaise fingió apuntar al aro derecho, y en vez de eso tiró al aro izquierdo.

-¡Slytherin anota, diez-cero!- Gritó la voz de Dennis Creevey por el megáfono.

En un lapso de solo 5 minutos Slytherin anotó cuatro veces más, mientras que Gryffindor estaba atascado en cero. Harry no estaba preocupado por su equipo y mientras ellos jugaban con la Quaffle, él buscaba la Snitch. Lo malo era que había desaparecido. Harry vio por la rendija del ojo como Ginny la buscaba también. Harry realizó una vuelta alrededor del campo, pensando que tal vez así tendría una nueva perspectiva y la encontraría escondiéndose en algún lugar que no se había molestado en buscar antes. Miraba muy cuidadosamente a Ginny, por ver si ella veía la Snitch antes que él.

-¡Ohh! ¡Gryffindor anota!- Dennis Creevey dijo emocionadamente. -La puntuación es 50-10 para Slytherin, pero el juego puede terminar muy diferente. Slytherin puede que sea un mejor equipo, ahora más que nunca, especialmente desde que Harry Potter es su nuevo Capitán. Pero la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor, Ginny Weasley, puede todavía salvar el día ¡y llevarles 150 puntos! Y es Slytherin en posesión de nuevo...-

Harry bloqueó los comentarios de Creevey de su mente y lanzó una mirada enojada hacia Draco por dejar que los Gryffindor anotaran. Draco estaba en el otro extremo del estadio protegiendo los aros de juego. Él vio la mirada de Harry, pero solo se encogió de hombros con una mirada de disculpa en su cara como respuesta.

El juego continuó, y de nuevo, Blaise tenía la Quaffle, y voló a los aros de Gryffindor.

-¡Ey, Zabini!- Llamó Katie Bell, que estaba volando muy cerca de él. -Acabo de ver a Pansy Parkinson soplarte un beso desde las graderías.

Blaise abruptamente paró su escoba en seco, y por la fuerza del frenado, casi se deslizó hacia atrás. Logró controlarla y se balanceó en ella justo a tiempo antes de caerse. Movió su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles.

-¿Qué? ¿Donde?

-No lo sé.- Respondió Katie y con un ágil movimiento de sus manos, le quitó la Quaffle de las manos y se dio la vuelta.

Le tomó a Blaise unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que sólo era una distracción, pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Katie saludando con la mano y gritando, -¡Gracias!.- Murmuró, -¡Perra!- por lo bajo, y volvió a su persecución de la Quaffle. El juego siguió adelante y la Snitch todavía permanecía oculta. En ese momento Harry escuchó un zumbido desde algún lugar cercano. Miró a su alrededor cuidadoso de no alertar a Ginny, para ver por donde la Snitch había pasado. La encontró, ahora flotando tan sólo unas cuantas pulgadas encima del suelo. Sin siquiera pensar, Harry se lanzó en picada hacia la pequeña pelota dorada, con la esperanza de que no desapareciera de nuevo. Una rápida mirada a su izquierda le mostraba que Ginny había hecho lo mismo y que ahora estaban al mismo nivel y a la misma distancia de la Snitch.

Él podía escuchar el repentino grito de asombro del público y el comentario emocionado de Creevey en el fondo. El fresco y verde pasto se acercó más y más por cada segundo y por suerte, la Snitch se quedó donde estaba para variar. Alargó su mano mientras se acercaba, muy consciente del hecho de que el cuerpo de Ginny se acercaba al suyo. Ellos volaron más y más cerca del suelo, y Harry estaba seguro que ambos iban a estrellarse, si no era contra Ginny, contra el suelo, pero entonces las alas de la Snitch se crisparon solo un poco, y ambos buscadores supieron lo que iba a pasar después.

Harry sintió como sus pies barrían el pasto cuando detenía su escoba por un segundo y se lanzaba hacia arriba, de vuelta hacia el cielo, prácticamente haciendo un ángulo de 90 grados con el suelo. Aceleró de nuevo mientras se alzaba cada vez más alto en el aire. Ginny estaba justo detrás de él. Determinado a atrapar la Snitch antes que él, ella forzó su escoba a alcanzar su nivel. Sus manos todavía permanecían estiradas mientras perseguían a la pequeña pelota.

-¡Debes volar muy bien si tu Barredora puede volar tan rápido como mi Saeta de Fuego!- Le gritó él a ella. El viento volando en sus caras hacía que fuera casi imposible escuchar. Incluso el fuerte comentario de Dennis Creevey les sonaba amortiguado. Ella no le respondió, todavía concentrada en la bola.

Harry súbitamente escuchó un silbato, pero no era de Madam Hooch, éste sonaba diferente, inestable y más alto. Estaba volviéndose más y más fuerte al pasar los segundos. Un pequeño punto negro saltó a la vista justo adelante de ellos. La Snitch decidió volar hacia la izquierda, y ambos cambiaron de dirección. El punto negro ya no era diminuto, y estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que realmente era el punto, el pánico se apoderó de él. Eso era una Boleadora, que se iba a estrellar contra ellos en cualquier momento si no paraban de perseguir a la Snitch. Ningún bateador estaba suficientemente cerca para cambiar su curso.

-¡Vete de aquí!- Harry le gritó a Ginny.

-¡No!- Ella le gritó de vuelta. Ella no parecía tener nada de miedo, y continuó persiguiendo a la Snitch. Ella era más valiente que él, por eso ella estaba en Gryffindor y él no. Harry recordó su promesa. No dejaría que ella atrapara la Snitch, y si eso significaba que tenía que perseguirla y ser golpeado por una Boleadora para atraparla antes que ella, que fuera lo que tenía que ser. Se forzó a sí mismo a ser más valiente, y se concentró en la pequeña bola, la Boleadora ahora más cerca que nunca.

-¡Vete ahora y yo también lo haré!- Le dio otra oportunidad, pero ella no cambió su curso, y él tampoco lo hizo. Harry no estaba seguro si la iba a alcanzar, pero no se iba a acobardar ahora. Su dedo cosquilleó la pelota ligeramente, y cuando la Bludger los golpeó a ambos en el hombro, él logró cerrar su mano alrededor de la bola.

La próxima cosa que supo, estaba desparramado sobre el suelo. Cuando se volvió para ver si su brazo estaba en el lugar correcto, estuvo aliviado de ver que todavía estaba conectada con su cuerpo. También estuvo sorprendido de ver que no solo estaba sosteniendo a la Snitch, pero a otra mano también. Sus ojos se agrandaron en su cara, y siguiendo la mano que sostenía con la vista vio que pertenecía a una Ginny Weasley inconsciente que yacía a su lado. Su cola de caballo no era tan pulcra y apretada como antes, y estaba desordenada por la caída. Se veía tan pacífica cuanto no estaba consciente.

Harry miró hacia el cielo, incapaz de mover la parte de arriba de su cuerpo. Su vista estaba borrosa y se dio cuenta de que sus anteojos se habían ladeado en el puente de su nariz. Escuchó otro silbato; éste sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a Madam Hooch.

Un grupo de gente se reunió repentinamente alrededor de él en un círculo, y solo podía ver como sus caras lo veían hacia abajo.

-¡Está bien, Potter, suelta la mano de mi hermana!- Ron Weasley dijo con firmeza.

-No puedo.- Dijo Harry. -No puedo mover mi brazo.

-¡Mentiras-

-¡Veamos si tú puedes mover un brazo roto después de que una Boleadora te pegue en el hombro!- Harry explotó.

Ron lo ignoró y se agachó al lado de Ginny y trató de despertarla sin éxito.

-¿Quién ganó el juego, Madam Hooch?- Preguntó Katie Bell. -_Los dos_ atraparon la Snitch.

-No estoy segura. Nunca antes había pasado algo así. Solo puedo pensar en dos posibles opciones: la primera, jugar la revancha, o la segunda, anunciar a los Slytherins como ganadores por poseer la mayor cantidad de puntos.

-¡Yo llamo a una revancha!- Dijo Ron inmediatamente, sin siquiera considerar el asunto.

-¡De ninguna manera vamos a jugar una revancha!- Protestó Harry, todavía acostado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué, asustado de perder, Potter?- Se burló Ron.

-Weasley, si jugamos la revancha, no sólo vamos a patear sus arrepentidos traseros, también ganaremos más puntos!

Mientras ellos discutían, una vocecita los interrumpió. -No jugaremos la revancha.- Todos se callaron mientras Ginny empezaba a removerse en el suelo.

-¿Qué?- Exclamó Ron con shock.

-¡No jugaremos la revancha porque _yo_ atrapé la Snitch!- Dijo ella.

Ron la ayudó a sentarse y ella trató de tirar hacia arriba la mano que sostenía la Snitch, sin darse cuenta que estaba agarrada fuertemente dentro de la palma de Harry. Cuando ella jadeó por el dolor, Ron la sujetó de los hombros y la sostuvo inmóvil.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó con preocupación.

-No, creo que me rompí el brazo.- Ella se recostó de nuevo sobre su espalda, tomando en cuenta sus alrededores. Luego vio su mano sostenida dentro de la de Harry, quién yacía en el suelo al lado de ella, mirando hacia arriba.

-De todas maneras, lo ves, yo atrapé la Snitch.- Ella indicó su mano, ignorando el hecho de que Harry también retenía la pelota.

-Ambos la atrapamos.- Él respondió en voz baja, evitando mirarla a la cara.

-¡Muévanse, déjenme pasar!- Todos podían escuchar la voz de Madam Pomfrey acercándose. El grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de los dos Buscadores se dividió en dos líneas, y ellos vieron como Madam Pomfrey emergía desde atrás. Sus manos contenían el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella se agachó para ver lo que había ocurrido, soltando gestos de desaprobación para sí misma.

-Dicen que se quebraron los brazos.- Le informaron a Madam Hooch.

-Si, puedo verlo, se tornaron azules.- Respondió ella. -Sin embargo, no tengo todas las pociones que necesitan aquí. Los llevaremos a la enfermería, pero primero...

Ella súbitamente alargó las manos y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar que estaba haciendo, dejó salir un grito afilado, al igual que Ginny. Sus manos se separaron y la Snitch se fue zumbando en el aire.

-¿Bien, que están esperando?- Les preguntó ella, cuando ninguno de los dos se levantó del suelo.

Draco, que era uno de los observadores, ayudó a Harry a pararse, y Ron ayudó a Ginny. Caminaron afuera del campo, junto con el resto del colegio, todavía argumentando acerca de quién había ganado el partido.

-¡Ustedes, cállense!- Gritó Madam Hooch. -Yo hablaré con sus Jefes de casa y con el Director y esperemos que les dejen saber quién ganó el partido a la hora cena.

Los dos equipos caminaron en silencio hacia dentro de la enfermería siguiendo a Harry y Ginny, quienes todavía evadían los ojos del otro. Harry se sentó cerca de Madam Pomfrey en la cama más cercana a las puertas de la enfermería y Ginny en la cama de enfrente.

-Tengo tu escoba, Harry.- Dijo Blaise. -La pondré de vuelta en nuestro dormitorio, cerca de tu cama.

-Gracias.- Respondió él. Se volvió a todos sus compañeros de equipo y susurró para que nadie más pudiera escuchar. -Ey chicos, nadie accede a la revancha, ¿entendido?- Todos asintieron.

Madam Pomfrey volvió de su oficina con por lo menos ocho pociones diferentes en sus manos, y espantó a todos (que no fueran Ginny o Harry) hacia afuera, terminando con forzar a sus dos pacientes a tomar todas las pociones que traía. Cada poción que Pomfrey le daba a Harry, sabía peor que la anterior.

-Tiende a lastimarse mucho, señor Potter.- No fue Madam Pomfrey quién lo dijo, sino Ginny. La verdad sea dicha, todas las magulladuras que había sufrido últimamente eran por culpa de esta pequeña pelirroja. Harry se preguntó si valía la pena pelear por ella, porque todo lo que ella hacía era lastimarlo.

-Dígame, señorita Weasley.- Dijo después de pensar unos momentos, cuando Madam Pomfrey finalmente abandonó la habitación. -¿Valió la pena arriesgar su vida por la victoria en un juego?

-Por supuesto.- Ella respondió simplemente.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tanto odias tu vida?

-No, te odio tanto a ti que no me importa acabar mi vida para no tener que verte nunca más.- Dijo ella sarcásticamente.

-¿Por qué me odias?- Él sonaba herido.

-Porque eres un idiota y me estás acosando.

-¡Lo estás diciendo como si fuera algo malo!- Bromeó, pero luego se volvió serio. -No te estoy acosando.

-¿Entonces como es que dondequiera que voy, allí estás tú?- Indagó ella

-Yo no lo llamo acosar, lo llamo coincidencia.

-Podría haber sido coincidencia la primera o la segunda vez, pero ahora es como si tuviera una cola con su propio nombre, y ese nombre es Harry Potter.

-Muy bien. A pesar de todo no te estoy acosando.

-¿Oh, entonces solo pasó que te topaste conmigo en la librería ese día, sentándote en _mi_ mesa de todas las otras mesas alrededor, haciendo _nada_?

-Emmm...- Lo había pillado desprevenido.

-Eso fue lo que pensé.- No lo dejó responder. La pieza estaba llena de tenso silencio. Finalmente, ella habló de nuevo. -Así que, ¿Fue bueno el beso con Parkinson?

Harry sonrió para sí mismo, contento de que el beso con Pansy finalmente había dado frutos, y la había puesto celosa. -Oh, tuve un excelente beso con ella.- Dijo él con orgullo. -Un par de besos, de hecho.- Admitió.

-Bien por ti.- Dijo Ginny, tratando de sonar sincera y como si de verdad lo pensara.

-Hah.- Resopló él. -¿Es eso un indicio de envidia en tu voz?- Estaba interesado de averiguar cuanto la había afectado.

-Eso te encantaría, ¿no cierto? Me ahogaría en el lago antes de envidiar a tu nuevo Poodle!

-Sabes, estoy obligado a estar de acuerdo contigo por primera vez desde que te conocí. Ella si se parece a un perro.- Ginny se rió y Harry se unió a ella. Bromearon acerca de como se vería Pansy si estuviera meneando la cola. Se calmaron después de un par de buenas risotadas, y luego Ginny se volvió hacia él con seriedad. -¿Así que, por qué la besaste?

_Porque me vuelve loco verte besando a Dean, _pensó Harry para sí mismo. _No, ella no necesita saber eso._ Harry se encogió de hombros. -Tenía un beso gratis, ¿por qué dejar pasar la oportunidad?- Lo dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

-Chicos.- Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿Así que estás diciendo que no estás celosa? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?- Presionó él.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y respondió inocentemente. -No, para nada. Sabes, si no supiera mejor, diría que quieres sacarme celos.

-¡No, solo estoy diciendo que no puedes juzgarme por quién salgo o por quién beso, porque tu andas besuqueando a tu novio en cada esquina o armario de escobas de la escuela!- Respondió él, a la defensiva.

-No que no puedo hacer eso, porque él es mi novio después de todo, al contrario de tu actitud, aprovechando de cada chica que ves. Pero no puedo culparte, es obvio que estás demasiado asustado de comprometerte. Y solo para que sepas, pienso que eres _tú_ el que tiene un problema con que _yo_ bese a _mi_ novio, y no al revés.

Harry se quedó sin habla por un segundo, pero luego recuperó su compostura y dijo, -¿Quién, yo? No, para nada.

Madam Pomfrey entró justo en ese momento y los ayudó a ponerse un yeso en sus brazos quebrados.

* * *

A la hora de la cena, Harry y Ginny fueron liberados de la enfermería. Harry caminó a al sala común, para ver si Draco y Blaise estaban allí, porque no los había visto desde la hora del almuerzo. Pero ellos no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista. La sala común estaba desierta.

Harry se derrumbó en el sillón al frente del fuego crepitante, examinando el yeso en su brazo. Un golpeteo en la ventana captó su atención y levantó la vista para ver a una lechuza fantasmal esperando en el alero de la ventana, una carta en su pico. Harry reconoció la lechuza como Merrill, que pertenecía a su padre. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana con grandes zancadas para dejar entrar a Merril. La lechuza dejo caer la carta en la mano libre de Harry y esperó en la cálida habitación mientras Harry leía la carta.

_Querido Harry,_

_Escuchamos lo que paso en el juego hoy por Remus. Esperamos que te sientas bien ahora y que puedas usar tu brazo rápidamente. Siento que no podamos haberte visitado, pero estábamos cargados con mucho trabajo. _

El estilo de la escritura cambió. Harry sabía que el primer párrafo estaba escrito por su padre, y el resto de la carta, por lo que veía, por su madre.

_¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO HARRY? Persiguiendo a la Snitch cuando ves que una Boleadora viene hacia tí! ¡Podrías haber muerto! Si haces eso de nuevo, te juro que te tendré fuera del equipo en un segundo, ¡y no me importa si eres Capitán (Y hablando de eso, de verdad gracias por decirnos que te eligieron)! ¿Tenías que agarrar la locura por el Quidditch de tu padre, no?_

_De todas maneras, dulzura, diviértete y que te mejores luego. Te veremos para navidad (si no antes)._

_Con amor,_

_Mamá y Papá._

_PS. Si te interesa saberlo, Canuto está bien y te extraña mucho._

Harry gimió mientras doblaba la carta. ¡_Gracias a Dios no vinieron a visitarme! Eso podría haber sido tan humillante con Ginny ahí! _Pensó. Le rascó ligeramente la parte de atrás de la cabeza a Merrill y luego lo soltó para que se devolviera a casa Su estomago gruñó, y decidió ir a encontrar a sus amigos al Gran Comedor. Al llegar caminó a la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó en el asiento vacío que Draco había guardado para él.

-¿Ey, estás bien?- Preguntó Draco.

-Sí, mejor. Gracias.- Harry empezó a cargar su plato con comida. -¿Te dijeron algo? ¿Tú sabes, acerca del partido?

-No todavía, pero Dumbledore entró sólo unos minutos atrás, con Snape y Mcgonagall detrás de él, así que deben de haber tenido una reunión para discutir el asunto.- Respondió Blaise. Harry asintió en señal de entendimiento mientras daba la primera mascada a su pollo asado.

-Entonces... ¿Hicieron algo ustedes los tortolitos cuando no había nadie cerca?- Preguntó Draco con descaro, jugando con las patatas en su plato, y separándolas de las zanahorias. Él y Blaise se rieron con disimulo.

-Ella tiene novio.- Le informó Harry.

-Eso no te detuvo antes.

-Bueno, estoy empezando a dejarla ir. Puede que sea bonita, pero no es mi tipo.- Dijo casualmente.

Súbitamente, Dumbledore se alzó de su asiento y el parloteo en el salón se detuvo inmediatamente.

-Apuesto a que se están muriendo por saber qué casa ganó el partido.- Empezó a decir. Se podían escuchar murmullos de parte de las cuatro mesas, y Dumbledore tuvo que carraspear para ganar silencio y atención de nuevo. -Se ha decidido que la Casa de Gryffindor obtendrá 150 puntos por atrapar la Snitch…- Todos los estudiantes de la mesa de Gryffindor saltaron y gritaron de felicidad con esas palabras, y todos los de Slytherin se opusieron y se levantaron con rabia, incluyendo a Harry, Draco y a Blaise.

-¡No he terminado!- Dumbledore los interrumpió, y todos se congelaron. -Pero, como los Slytherin atraparon la Snitch también, tuvimos que considerar las circunstancias, y entonces ellos también recibirán 150 puntos mas.- La cara de Harry se iluminó y se sintió emocionado. -De esa manera, la Casa de Slytherin está adelante con 40 puntos más que Gryffindor. ¡La Casa de Slytherin es la ganadora del juego de hoy!

Harry no podía creer sus oídos. Había esperado todo el día para escuchar esas palabras, y ahora, cuando todos sus compañeros de casa saltaron, gritaron y se abrazaron con júbilo, él sólo miraba boquiabierto al vacío mientras todos lo palmeaban en la espalda. Los Gryffindor se veían desilusionados y enfurruñados, junto con los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Harry vio a Ron consolando a sus compañeros de equipo. mientras realizaba un brindis con jugo de calabaza junto con todos los otros Slytherin.

Cuando caminaron afuera del Gran Comedor, se encontraron con Ron y el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor a la salida.

-Están todos invitados a nuestra gran celebración de la victoria en nuestra sala común.- Draco les dijo en voz alta. -Oh, perdónenme, sólo es para los Sangre Pura, y los Weasels están afuera.- Añadió y Harry no pudo evitar reírse al ver sus caras malhumoradas, no importándole ni siquiera un poquito que Ginny fuera una de ellas.

* * *

**A/N: **¡Perdón, perdón, perdón por tardar tanto! ¡Es que tuve muchos problemas, no abandonen todavía! A mi computador le entró un virus y ahora murió para siempre al parecer, y recién me conseguí otro computador. El problema es que es un Mac, y tuve que acostumbrarme al sistema y saber que programas eran compatibles con la página y etc, etc antes de poder publicar nada. (¡Además que el capítulo que tenía ya traducido completo en el otro se perdió!)

Gracias por la paciencia y por el apoyo a Awase Kagami Ayumi, Carter 86, MRS Taisho-Potter, kmy309, crissmp, monyk, gin19, Andrea, Alexa Weasley 18, greed212, valeriuscullen y Nat Potter W, ¡No podría seguir sin ustedes! ¡Les agradezco sus comentarios de todo corazón!

MRS Taisho-Potter: Mis diarios también eran exactamente iguales a el de Ginny, ;)

**¡Recuerden en hacer click en este botón justo aquí abajo!**


	9. Capítulo 9 Medias Verdades

Resumen: Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz, ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

Disclaimer: Ni yo ni el/la autor/a somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningún tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo.

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 9 - Medias verdades**

Su intención no había sido herirla de esa manera, pero Harry sabía que lo había hecho. La mirada presente en sus ojos cuando se rió de ella le había dicho cuán dolida se había sentido cuando él se había reído de ella. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Como había podido dejarla ir cuando sus sentimientos por ella sólo parecían hacerse más fuertes cada día? Pero ahora era demasiado tarde. Él suponía que ahora ella lo odiaba más que nunca, y no sabía como arreglar la situación. Estaba enojado consigo mismo, pues se había envuelto tanto en su orgullo que había escuchado más a su cabeza que a su corazón.

Habían terminado de festejar por esa noche, y ahora él estaba sentado, solo, por una mesa colocada en la esquina de la ahora oscura Sala Común. Apoyó la cabeza en su mano buena, tratando de pensar en una solución a sus problemas. Necesitaba que Ginny lo perdonara. Se estaba llevando bien con ella y había progresado un poco al hablar con ella y compartir unas cuantas risas, pero ahora lo había arruinado todo.

Harry gimió con frustración y contempló la hoja vacía de pergamino delante de él, que yacía intacta en la mesa. Había pasado una hora y todavía no sabía qué escribir. Cada vez que empezaba a escribir algo, se detenía y limpiaba el papel con su varita, pensando que las palabras no tenían suficiente significado. Harry miró su reloj, ahora localizado en su muñeca derecha al estar la izquierda envuelta por un yeso. Eran las 1: 50 de la mañana. Estaba cansado, pero sabía que ahora era el mejor momento para escribirle una disculpa a Ginny, al estar todos sus amigos dormidos.

Dejó salir un fuerte bostezo y sintió como sus ojos se encogían hasta reducirse a dos angostas rendijas, pero los forzó a abrirse cuando sintió como se cerraban en contra de su voluntad. Untó su pluma en la botella de tinta. No pensando claramente y con el cansancio dominando su mente y su cuerpo, sus dedos soltaron la pluma y ésta volvió a caer en la botella de tinta. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando dobló su mano derecha en la mesa y gentilmente descansó la cabeza encima de ella. Rápidamente, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Harry se despertó con una sonrisa en su cara y un dolor en el cuello. El dolor era soportable, y podía ignorarlo porque acaba de tener el más hermoso sueño sobre Ginny. Habían estado caminando juntos por la calle principal de Hogsmeade, tomados de la mano. Lucían como la pareja más feliz del mundo. Solo él podía reconocer el hecho de que no eran una pareja, ni siquiera estaban un paso más cerca de serlo.

Y luego recordó. Hoy era Halloween, y los profesores dejaban que los estudiantes visitaran Hogsmeade en las pequeñas festividades, justo antes del gran banquete en la tarde.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Reconoció la voz de Draco viniendo de la puerta que daba a los dormitorios de los chicos. -Te ves como si alguien hubiera pegado tus mejillas a tus orejas con cinta adhesiva.

Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia él con el ceño fruncido y dejó que la sonrisa en su cara desapareciera. Levantó la cabeza y empezó a buscar sus gafas por la mesa, pero luego Draco dijo, -Tonto, en tu cabeza.- Harry alcanzó los anteojos en su cabeza con torpeza, y se los puso apropiadamente. -¿Dormiste aquí toda la noche?

Harry asintió y masajeó su cuello adolorido. -Creo que me dio un tirón en el cuello.- Dijo con voz adormilada. Se apoyó hacia atrás en el sofá y también sintió una súbito punzada en la espalda. -¡Auu! Y también en la espalda.- Añadió con una mueca de dolor.

Harry miró más detenidamente a Draco y vio que ya estaba vestido. -¿Vas a desayunar?

Draco asintió con la cabeza. -Si. Blaise todavía esta en la ducha. Los veo a los después.- Dijo y caminó fuera de la Sala Común.

Harry comprobó que estaba totalmente solo en la habitación, y cuando vio que no había nadie a la vista, se acordó de la carta que había olvidado escribir. Había perdido todas las ideas de lo que quería que la carta dijera, si que se conformó con una simple, pero mediocre disculpa:

_Ginny,_

_Lo siento._

_Harry._

Sabía que no era mucho, pero no se le ocurriría nada más que escribir mientras todavía estuviera somnoliento por la falta de sueño. Caminó hacia adentro de su cuarto y por suerte, encontró a Hedwig en su jaula, bebiendo agua.

-Ey, chica, ¿puedes entregarle esto a Ginny Weasley en la mesa de Gryffindor?- Hedwig ululó una vez en concordancia, tomó la nota de Harry en su pico y voló afuera de la ventana.

Cuando Blaise salió de la ducha, Harry lo convenció de esperarlo hasta que estuviera listo, para que pudieran ir juntos al Gran Comedor. No le apetecía entrar allí y ver que él y Draco ya habían comido. Habían pasado diez minutos más cuando caminaron dentro del Gran Comedor, y hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Vieron a Draco leyendo una carta, que, al verlos, escondió en su túnica.

-¿Qué era eso?- Preguntaron Harry y Blaise al unísono. Se sentaron al frente de Draco, y lo miraron con sospecha.

-Nada.- Contestó Draco más bien rápido. -Madre quería asegurarse de que fuera a casa para la Navidad, eso es todo.

-Pero Navidad es como en dos meses más.- Dijo Blaise.

-Si, bueno, Madre está muy ocupada estos días. Se pone así alrededor de Halloween todos los años.

-Oh, está bien.

-Díganme, ¿Vienen a Hogsmeade más tarde?- Les preguntó Harry.

-No estoy de humor.- Contestó Draco. Envolvió los brazos juntos con aire perturbado. Harry no quería empezar a hablar con él acerca de lo que estaba molestándolo. Sabía que era acerca de su padre. Tal vez era algo que su madre había escrito en la carta, y Draco no quería discutirlo con ellos.

-Emm... ¿Qué hay acerca de ti, Blaise?

-De acuerdo, iré.- Contestó, en un estado de ánimo mucho mejor que el de Draco.

Mientras Draco se volvía para leer su copia de _El Profeta_ _del Domingo_ y Blaise contemplaba a Pansy y se perdía en sus ensoñaciones, Harry se giró para poder mirar la mesa de Gyrffindor. Ginny acababa de recibir su nota, y estaba acariciando a Hedwig con afecto mientras la leía.

-Necesito completar unos cuantos ensayos, así que estaré en la Sala Común.- Dijo Draco, todavía con el semblante un poco triste. Blaise aceptó acompañarlo y le dijo a Harry que se encontraran en el Salón de Entrada esa tarde, antes de irse con Draco.

Cuando Harry caminó fuera del Gran Comedor reconoció a Ginny dirigiéndose a los jardines con Hermione Granger. Sin pensar, llamó su nombre. Ella no se dio la vuelta, a pesar de haber reconocido su voz. Él corrió a encontrarla, pero ella agarró el antebrazo de Hermione y la arrastró lejos.

-¡Vamos, Ginny, espera un segundo!- Ella paró, dándole la espalda.

Finalmente la alcanzó, sin aliento. Estaba jadeando, tratando de recuperar su ritmo de respiración normal. -Quiero... hablar... contigo.- Dijo, sus pulmones todavía luchando por aire fresco. -A solas.

Ella giró sobre sus talones lentamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y sus labios presionados juntos. Los abrió, brevemente, cuando un suspiro profundo dejó su boca. -Lo que sea que tengas que decir, lo puedes decir frente a Hermione.

Sus ojos, ahora completamente abiertos, estaban inusualmente oscuros, y fruncía el ceño. Hermione parecía incomoda con la situación y se ruborizó. Harry quería oponerse, pero pensó que esta podría ser su única oportunidad, así que fue a por ella.

-Vale. ¿Recibiste mi nota?

-Si.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Por favor deja de hacerte la inocente. ¿Me perdonas o no?- Dijo, controlando su temperamento, haciendo lo mejor que pudo para no perder los estribos.

-No.- Respondió ella.

-¿Por qué? Te he pedido tu perdón...

Ella lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. -¿Oh, te refieres a tu apestoso "lo siento"? De verdad no me interesa en lo más mínimo. No hay nada que perdonar, ¡porque yo no te estoy hablando! _No somos amigos_, ni ningún tipo de colegas. Así que, _por favor_, por última vez, _déjame sola_. No quiero que me sigas más por todos lados. Por favor, déjalo ir...

Ella empezó a caminar de vuelta al castillo. Hermione se quedó mirándolo por un segundo, su cara inexpresiva, antes de correr a encontrarla.

-¡Le contaré a Dean!- Le gritó él. Ella se detuvo en su camino y se volvió para mirarlo de nuevo.

-¿Contarle qué cosa?- Preguntó, todavía sonando bastante enojada con él. Empezó a avanzar de vuelta hacia él, dejando a Hermione atrás.

-Acerca de nuestro beso.- Susurró, levantando la vista para ver si Hermione estaba escuchando, incluso si ya sabía todo lo que había pasado.

-Te refieres a _tu_ beso.- Corrigió Ginny.

-No, tu me respondiste, y eso es lo que lo hace _nuestro_ beso. Y pienso que tu novio debería saber lo que haces a sus espaldas.

Ella movió la mano con desdén. -Bien, dile. Haz lo que se te dé la gana. Ya no me importa, pero hay una última cosa que necesitas saber: eres un cobarde.

Y con eso caminó de nuevo hacia Hermione, sin mirar atrás, y juntas se dirigieron al castillo. Harry repasó todas las cosas que ella acababa de decirle. Cuando había dicho que no lo perdonaba porque no eran amigos, sintió como que alguien lo abofeteaba en la cara. Ella quería que él dejara ir todo el asunto. De hecho se lo había suplicado. No había visto la situación desde el punto de vista de ella. Actuaba como Blaise cerca de Pansy. Está bien, tal vez menos patético, pero todavía estaba un poco obsesionado con ella.

Admiraba todo acerca de ella. Su ardiente pelo rojo, las pequeñas pecas en su nariz y mejillas, sus rosados labios, sus ojos castaños. Admiraba su talento en el Quidditch. Hasta admiraba la forma en que le gritaba.

_Si estaba_ obsesionado.

_¿Ahora quién es patético?_ Pensó.

Todo lo que deseaba saber era si ella lo había perdonado, y todo lo que había hecho era herirla todavía más.

* * *

¿Que era lo que tenía esta chica que se deslizaba dentro de su mente, y insistía en no dejarla? Nunca una chica lo había hecho sentir de esa manera. ¿Así que por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo podía hacer que ella lo perdonara después de lo que hizo?

Sabía que haría lo que fuera para hacerla sentir mejor.

Harry pensó en estas cosas mientras caminaba por los corredores, pasando el tiempo hasta que tuviera que encontrarse con Blaise. No notaba adonde iba, sus piernas lo guiaban.

-¡Harry!- Alguien llamó repentinamente. Pasos vinieron de detrás de él, y Harry se volvió y vio a Draco caminando hacia el. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tienes que encontrarte con Blaise?- Preguntó Draco

-Emmm, solo caminaba para pasar el tiempo, supongo que debería...- Un "¡Shhh!" lo interrumpió en la mitad de la oración. Harry y Draco levantaron la cabeza, buscando la fuente del sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Harry, percibiendo algo sospechoso.

-Creo que vino de por allí.- Dijo Draco, apuntando a una puerta al final del corredor. -¿Este es el séptimo piso, verdad?

Harry, quien no estaba tan seguro hacia adonde sus pies lo habían llevado de verdad, solo asintió. -No sabía que habían salas de clase aquí.

-No hay ninguna. Esa puerta no estaba allí cuando me encontré contigo al principio.- Harry lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. -¡No me mires así! ¡Era una pared vacía hace sólo un minuto, y ahora hay una puerta!

-Muy bien, digamos que te creo, ¿Qué consideras deberíamos hacer?- Preguntó Harry, mirando la puerta con sospecha.

-Abrámosla.- Contestó Draco, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Harry con una amplia sonrisita en su cara.

Harry sonrió de vuelta, amando la idea. Caminaron con pasos ligeros juntos hacia la puerta. Cuando la alcanzaron, se apoyaron contra ella y escucharon murmullos del otro lado. Draco miró a Harry, esperando confirmación para su próximo movimiento. Harry señaló su asentimiento, y Draco empuñó la manilla de la puerta, y la abrió de un tirón.

La vista de los dos Slytherin en la puerta sobresaltó a los ocupantes de la habitación. Harry y Draco nunca pensaron que iban a encontrarse con los dos Weasleys y sus parejas cuando abrieron la puerta.

Los cuatro estaban sentados en una amplia alfombra en el centro de la habitación, la cual estaba iluminada sólo por velas. Mientras los veían, todos se levantaron del suelo.

Ron, que parecía bastante shockeado por la aparición de Draco y Harry en la puerta, dejó caer algo peludo, que desapareció de la vista antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de ver lo que era.

Hermione, a diferencia de Ron, no desperdició tiempo mirándolos con la boca abierta, y empezó a recolectar todas sus cosas del suelo. Había un caldero, unos cuantos frascos con pócimas, un par de libros y un viejo pergamino. Mientras trataba de empujar todo dentro de su mochila, murmuraba algo que sonaba como -_¿Por qué no los vimos venir?-_

_-_Si fuera tú, no me movería, Granger.- Dijo Draco, caminando hacia el interior de la habitación lentamente. Harry avanzó tras él, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Vio a Dean y a Ginny, ahora de pie, en la esquina, mirándolo.

-Tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así.- Les dijo con un guiño. Ellos solo le pusieron mala cara. Dean le lanzó una mirada disgustada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Practicando pociones?- Continuó Draco, hablando con Hermione.

-No, fundando un culto.- Ella respondió, parándose de nuevo.

Ron pareció salir súbitamente de su estado de shock. -Esto es una reunión privada de Prefectos, si que si no les importa, ¡apreciaríamos mucho que se retiraran ahora!

Hermione y Dean bajaron la cabeza y Ginny se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. -¡Oh, Ron!- Ron, sin embargo, todavía no se daba cuenta de su error, y lucía confundido.

-¿Una reunión privada de Prefectos, eh? ¿Escuchaste eso, Harry? Bueno, entonces supongo que olvidaron invitarme.- Draco miró a su alrededor y fijó su mirada en Dean. -¿Y qué es esto, eh? No sabía que el señor Thomas estaba ocupando mi lugar, ¡Eso es tan considerado de su parte!- Dijo en una voz burlona, al mismo tiempo mirándolos peligrosamente.

-Yo... bueno...- Ron trató de decir, recién tomando conciencia de su error, pero no logró decir nada más.

-De verdad debería informar al Profesor Dumbledore acerca de sus Prefectos de Gryffindor. No se por qué te escogió a ti, Weasel. ¡Ni siquiera puedes sumar uno más uno!

-¡Ey, eso no es verdad!- Gritó Ron.

Draco lo ignoró. -De todas maneras, estoy confiscando todo en esta habitación...- Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco alzo su mano y siguió, -A no ser que quieras que reporte sus actividades ilegales al Director. Apuesto a que te quita la insignia de Prefecta.

-¡Bien!- Ella resopló y recogió su mochila. -Vámonos, chicos.

Ron, Dean y Ginny empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta y justo cuando Hermione la alcanzaba, Draco los detuvo, -Oh, Granger, creo que tienes cosas en tu bolso. Si no te importa, déjalas aquí. Dumbledore no estará tan contento contigo si no lo...

Dándole un golpecito a su insignia con los dedos, Draco pareció muy satisfecho cuando Hermione caminó hacia él y le pasó el viejo pedazo de pergamino que había guardado en su mochila. Giró sobre sus talones y dejó la habitación.

Harry ahora estaba apoyando contra la puerta abierta, después de que Ron y Dean se fueran tras Hermione, Ginny quedo como la última en la fila. Harry la miró, y cuando pasó por su lado, le tomó la mano para detenerla. -Quería que supieras que de verdad siento lo que hice.- Le susurró. Ella miró su mano hacia abajo, donde él estaba sosteniendo la suya, y él la retiro.

-Que conmovedor.- Draco murmuró en su dirección. Al sonido de su voz, Ginny recordó que él también estaba allí, y se fue sin mirar atrás.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con esto?- Preguntó Harry, como si no estuviera para nada avergonzado por el último comentario de Draco.

-No lo sé. Le preguntaré a Snape. Probablemente hará que Weasel y Granger lo limpien, de todas maneras.- Draco avanzó hacia el caldera en la mitad de la habitación. Adentro había una gruesa poción cafe oscuro, todavía burbujeante, como si el caldero todavía estuviera al fuego. -Eww, ¿Qué crees que trataban de hacer? ¡Huele horrible!

Harry echó un vistazo a su reloj. Eran las cuatro cincuenta, y estaba llegando tarde a encontrar a Blaise. -Mejor me voy, o sino Blaise se va a poner quejumbroso.- Dijo, para después hablar en un tono que se parecía muchísimo al de Blaise, -_¿Donde has estado, Harry? ¡He estado esperándote por una eternidad! ¡Y extrañe a Pansy! ¿Sabes lo mucho que quería caminar tras ella todo el camino hasta Hogsmeade? _

Draco se rió de la imitación y avanzó junto con Harry hacia afuera de la habitación, y abajo hasta el Gran Comedor.

-Así que, Draco, cuando nos encontramos antes, me preguntaste que era lo que hacía allí, pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿Que hacías _tú_ ahí?- Harry preguntó, un poco divertido.

-Em... No te preocupes de eso, no es importante.- Draco se excusó y rápidamente cambio de tema. -¿Así que te vas con Blaise ahora, huh?

-Ajá. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros? Solo por dos horas, será divertido.- Harry trató de convencer a Draco nuevamente.

-No gracias, me quedaré aquí.- Dijo mientras miraba de cerca el pergamino que todavía sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso, de todos modos?

-Se ve como un mapa para mí...

-Déjame ver.- Harry le quitó el pergamino, pero antes que pudiera observarlo, el profesor Lupin se topó con ellos.

-Oh, Harry, que bueno que me topé contigo.- Dijo.

-Literalmente.- Farfulló Draco. -Te veré luego en el festín, Harry.

Harry asintió, y miró a su profesor de nuevo, con quien ahora estaba totalmente solo. -¿Que quería, profesor? ¿No va a tomar mucho tiempo o sí? Porque Blaise ha estado esperándome en el Salón de Entrada por los últimos 55 minutos o algo parecido...

-No, será corto, lo prometo. Quería preguntarte si estaría bien que yo me uniera a ti y a tus padres en Nochebuena.

_¿Estaban todos alistándose ya para la Navidad? _Pensó Harry.

-¿No está cerca de la luna llena este año?- Preguntó.

Lupin sacudió la cabeza, pero mantuvo su sonrisa. -No este año, por fin. No he celebrado la Navidad como es debido por tantos años.

-¿Ya lo conversaste con mis padres?

-Si, lo hice. De hecho, estaba preocupado por tú reacción, pues eras sólo un niño la última vez que celebré la Navidad con tu familia.

-Bueno... no pienso que sea buena idea.- Dijo. La sonrisa de Lupin se desvaneció lentamente, pero Harry le sonrió. -Estoy bromeando, por mí está bien.- Lupin suspiró de alivio y le sonrió de vuelta. -Bueno, tengo que irme.- Harry dijo, gesticulando hacia la escalera que bajaba al Salón de Entrada con su mano. No notó que pasaba el mapa justo por delante de la cara de Lupin.

Lupin se volvió hacia él súbitamente, con curiosidad, al ver el mapa. -¿Harry, qué es eso?- Apuntó al mapa. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, como si estuvieran sorprendidos por algo, pero también esperanzados.

-Oh, Draco lo acaba de confiscar de un grupo de... Gryffindors. Sólo deberes de Prefecto, tú sabes. Dijo que lucía como un mapa, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de examinarlo yo mismo.

-¿Un mapa, dijo? ¿Puedo verlo?

Harry se encogió de hombros y le pasó el mapa al profesor. Si era posible, sus ojos se abrieron todavía más cuando miró abajo, hacia el pergamino.

-Merlín.- Susurró Lupin. -No lo había visto en tanto tiempo...

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Harry, tratando de mirar el pergamino por encima de su hombro.

-Yo... te explicaré luego. Me lo llevare, ¿Está bien?

-Er.. bueno...- Harry lo miró con recelo, pensando que todos a su alrededor se habían vuelto locos ese día.

-Muy bien.- Lupin dijo, nervioso. -¡Bueno, te vas a ver a tu amigo!

Harry y Lupin se separaron. Harry bajó hacia el Salón de Entrada, y encontró a Blaise paseándose de lado a lado cerca de las grandes puertas de roble.

-¡Harry! ¿Donde has estado? ¡Te he estado esperando por una _eternidad_! ¡Y extrañé a Pansy! ¿Sabes lo mucho que quería...?

-Espera.- Dijo Harry, agarrando su mano derecha para evitar que su amigo dijera una palabra más, y luego empezando a frotarse la sien. -Estoy teniendo un Déjà-vu.

-¿Ah?- Blaise parecía confundido.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y trató de contener una carcajada. -No importa. ¿Listo para irnos?

* * *

-¿Cuándo vamos a usar todo esto?- Blaise le preguntó a Harry cuando dejaban Zonko con una enorme bolsa que contenía por lo menos 15 Bombas Fétidas y fuegos artificiales.

-Ya verás.- Contestó Harry, travieso.

-¿Y si Filch nos atrapa con esta bolsa?

-Eres tan cobarde. Y de todas maneras, Filch nunca sospecha a los Slytherin con bromas como éstas.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Tomémonos unas cervezas de mantequilla y después volvemos al castillo.

Mientras se movían hacia las Tres Escobas, pasaron cerca de Honeydukes. La puerta de la tienda de dulces se abrió y dos chicas emocionadas salieron del local. Blaise se congeló en su sitio al ver que Pansy y Millicent estaban ahora paradas justo al frente de ellos.

-Oh, pero miren quién es.- Dijo Pansy en un tono enojado, mirando a Harry. -Hola, Potter.

-Pansy.- Respondió Harry, indiferente. -Eh... ¿recuerdas que te conté acerca de mi amigo, Blaise?- Palmeó el hombro de Blaise con fuerza, causando que casi se cayera hacia delante.

-Oh, sí, el tímido.- Dijo ella, examinando a Blaise de los pies a la cabeza. Él se sonrojó bajo su mirada.

-Blaise, ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Pansy lo que me dijiste el otro día?- Harry miró a su amigo tratando de transmitirle un mensaje con la mirada.

Sin embargo, le tomó a Blaise un minuto captarlo. -¿Qué fue lo q...? - Oh, ¿te refieres a _esa _cosa?...

-Exactamente, Blaise. Me cuidas bien esta bolsa, ¿si? Yo estaré en las Tres Escobas.- Los dejó solos y al mirar atrás, vio a Blaise realmente hablando con Pansy. Estaba actuando tímido a su alrededor, pero Harry sabía que si pasaba más tiempo con ella, era seguro que adquiriría más confianza.

_Misión cumplida_, Pensó Harry. _Ahora sólo espero que Blaise no lo arruine todo._

-¡Pero todos están en las Tres Escobas!

-¡Eso es exactamente por qué quiero ir!

Harry escuchó a dos personas discutiendo en los alrededores. Levantó la vista para comprobar que no eran otros que Dean y Ginny, que estaban parados frente al pub, bloqueando la entrada. Ginny se veía enojada con Dean, y parecía que acababan de tener una pelea. Como estaban parados frente a la entrada del pub, Harry no podía entrar. Sería muy incómodo decirles que se movieran para que él pudiera entrar, así que sólo esperó que se movieran por cuenta propia.

-Pero en el café de Madam Puddifoot podemos hablar en privado. Si entramos a las Tres Escobas, tu hermano y su novia harán que nos sentemos con ellos, ¡Y entonces no sería una cita!- Dijo Dean con estridente voz.

-¿Así que no vas a entrar?- Parecía que Ginny ya se había hecho la idea de que quería ir al pub, y no al café.

-¡No!

-Entonces lo haré yo sola.

-¡Oh, no lo harás!- Dijo Dean. Agarró su brazo y empezó a arrastrarla lejos del pub.

Esa era la oportunidad de Harry para entrar, pero no pudo moverse al ver que Ginny estaba siendo arrastrada de esa manera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Dean Thomas? ¿En serio me vas a arrastrar hasta ese estúpido café? ¡Suelta mi brazo, _ahora_!

No puedo soportarlo más. La rabia estalló hacia afuera, y de repente se encontró avanzando hacia ellos. -¡Ey!- Llamó. Ni siquiera sabía lo que Ginny estaba haciendo en Hogsmeade. ¿No había dicho que tenía que estudiar? Tal vez Dean la había hecho venir, igual como estaba haciendo que ella lo acompañara ahora.

Dean dejó de tirar de Ginny, pero no soltó su brazo. Él y Ginny se volvieron para ver quién los llamaba, y al ver a Harry, Ginny enrojeció, y Dean gimió con exasperación. -¡Genial! ¿Que es lo que _tú_ quieres?

-Escuchaste lo que dijo. Ella puede caminar, sabes. Y seguramente también puede tomar sus propias decisiones. Ahora déjala ir.- Dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco furioso.

¿Acaso ella todavía pensaba que él era un cobarde, defendiéndola de esta manera?

-Por qué no te vas a jugar al héroe en otra parte, ¿Eh, Potter? ¡Para de meter tu larga nariz en los asuntos de otras personas! Ginny me contó que no la dejas en paz, ¿Así que por qué no te alejas ahora, antes de que salgas seriamente herido?

-Dean, vamos. Sólo vayamos a algún lado y olvidemos todo este asunto.- Interrumpió Ginny, viendo la rabia en sus ojos. Frotó el hombro de Dean tranquilizadoramente, asustada de que empezara algo con Harry.

-No, espera un segundo, Ginny. He tenido suficiente de este tipo. Necesita aprender cuando debe mantenerse alejado.

Harry soltó una risa sepulcral. -¿Qué vas a hacer, lanzarme un maleficio?

-Apuesta a que si.- Respondió Dean, sacando su varita.

_Deja que lo haga, _Pensó Harry. No saco su varita, sólo se mantuvo parado ahí, mirándolos. -¿Ves como es tu novio, Ginny?

-¡No le hables!- Gruñó Dean.

-¡Oblígame!

Dean no pudo soportarlo más. Alargó las manos y empujó a Harry hacia atrás.

-No me toques, tú, asqueroso sangr- Harry se detuvo, pensando con fuerza en la promesa que le había hecho a Sirius. _No digas esa palabra. ¡No termines esa oración!_ Se dijo internamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?- Lo provocó Dean. -¡Escúpelo! Déjame ayudarte: S - A - N -

-¡Dean!- Gritó Ginny.

-¡Oh, no importa!- Murmuró Dean. Olvidó que sostenía su varita, y empezó a empujar a Harry en el pecho con más fuerza. A Harry no le gustó la idea de que lo empujaran tan fuerte, y empezó a empujarlo de vuelta con la misma fuerza. Luego progresaron a los puños, pegándose entre ellos en todos los lugares posibles.

-¡Deténganse!- Gritó Ginny. -¡Paren ahora mismo! ¡Dean!

Gente, algunos eran estudiantes de Hogwarts y otros eran pueblerinos, se juntó alrededor y los miraron pelear, pero ninguno de ellos los trató de separar. Harry y Dean se separaron después de unos minutos. Dean apuntó su varita hacia Harry, luciendo completamente lívido.

-¡Dean, no! ¡No te atrevas!- Le advirtió Ginny. Estaba un poco asustada de que haría algo completamente estúpido. Sabía que todo esto era por ella.

Pero Dean no había escuchado, y le lanzó un aturdidor a Harry antes que siquiera pudiera sacar su varita para defenderse. Harry cayó al suelo y yació ahí, inmóvil, observado por la multitud que se había congregado alrededor de ellos. Todos ellos dieron un respingo y dieron un paso atrás, alejándose de Dean. Dean guardó su varita y caminó de vuelta hacia Ginny como si nada hubiera pasado, ignorando a todas las personas que lo miraban.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste?-Preguntó Ginny, furiosa.

-Nada, se lo merecía. Ahora volvamos al castillo.- Le susurró, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se liberó de su abrazo. Ni siquiera le importaba que todo el pueblo la mirara. Tenía algo que decir, y necesitaba sacarlo para afuera.

-¡No! ¡No iré contigo! ¡Tú empezaste esta pelea! ¡Tú amenazaste con lastimarlo, cuando lo único que hizo fue asegurarse de que _yo_ estuviera bien! ¡Ni siquiera dijo la palabra completa!

-¡No la dijo porque tú estabas aquí! Ginny, este tipo tiene serios problemas. Esta obsesionado contigo, ¿Acaso no puedes verlo?- Argumentó Dean.

-¡Ni siquiera sacó su varita y tú fuiste y lo aturdiste!- Ginny miró a su alrededor y vio que todavía era el centro de atención de la multitud a su alrededor, y estaba harta de ello. -¿Por qué todavía siguen mirando? ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?- Rápidamente, ella y Dean estuvieron solos de nuevo. Harry todavía yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Lo defiendes? Después de lo que te ha hecho, ¿lo defiendes? ¿A este Slytherin imbécil? ¿Por qué?

Ginny no respondió. Bajó la cabeza y pensó en qué decir. Era tiempo de que Dean supiera la verdad. -Porque pienso que es mejor que tú. Es una mejor persona, un tipo más guapo, y un mejor besador.

-¿A qué te refieres, un mejor besador? ¿_Lo besaste_?- Gritó Dean.

-Si, y a pesar de todo lo que me dije a mí misma, tampoco me arrepiento. Ahora escucha lo que voy a decir ahora, porque no lo voy a repetir. Ya no estoy interesada en tí, se acabó.

Dean pareció shockeado. -Pero Ginny-

-Adiós Dean.- Respondió, y él se fue caminando airadamente.

Ginny se agachó al lado de Harry, y colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo. Sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia él. -Ennervate.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron lentamente. Parpadeó un par de veces, y trató de recordar dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor lentamente, y las chispas de pelo rojo encima de él aparecieron a la vista. Miró hacia arriba y vio la cara de Ginny sonriéndole suavemente.

Harry se disparó hacia arriba al recordar lo que había pasado. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando a Dean, pero él no estaba a la vista.

-Está todo bien, se ha ido.- Le dijo Ginny, levantándose y sacudiéndose el polvo de la túnica. -Eh... quería decirte que estoy...- Empezó a decir, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Harry!- Blaise le gritó por detrás. Harry se dio vuelta y vio a Blaise corriendo hacia él. -Harry.- Exhaló cuando paró frente a él, tratando de regular su respiración. -Acabo de enterarme de lo que pasó. Estaba con Pansy y escuché que te aturdieron, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude...- Tragó saliva al terminar de hablar.

Harry ojeó rapidamente a Ginny. Se preguntó qué era lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente. ¿Adonde se había ido Dean y por qué había despertado en el regazo de Ginny?

-Vámonos, Blaise.- Dijo en voz baja.

-Estás seguro que quieres...- Empezó a decir Blaise, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Sí, estoy seguro. Vámonos.- Dijo con más firmeza.

Empezaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo, pero Ginny gritó, -¡Espera!

Harry no se dio vuelta. Había perseguido a esta chica por siglos. Deja que ella lo persiguiera a él ahora, si es que de verdad lo deseaba. A pesar de todo, no pudo evitar pensar que todo este correteo no valía la pena.

* * *

**A/N: **

¡Muchísimas gracias Nat Potter W, Marianita Cullen, MRS Taisho-Potter, anatripotter, greed212, , Carter86, andrea, Feche, Lorena, Skuld Dark, dany16, y Dragoncita! ¡Sus comentarios son la razón que me impulsó a seguir adelante! ¡Me salvaron la vida! Triple gracias =) jajajaj.

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, ¡El más largo hasta ahora!

Acerca de la pregunta de , de si la historia original esta terminada o no, en el primer capítulo mencioné que, lamentablemente, faltan dos capítulos, aunque cuando me contacté con la autora me confirmó que los terminaría pronto.

¡Y no se preocupen, todo no está terminado entre Harry y Ginny! ;)

**¡No se olviden de presionar este botón, justo aquí abajo!**


	10. C10 Lo Explicado y lo Inexplicado

**Resumen: **Universo Alterno. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort hubiera muerto en vez de haber matado a los Potters? Hubiéramos pensado que los Potters hubieran sido una gran familia feliz ¿No cierto? Bueno, no exactamente, especialmente cuando Harry fue seleccionado a Slytherin….

**Disclaimer: **Ni yo ni el autor/a somos dueñas de Harry Potter, y hacemos esto por distintas razones y no obtenemos ningún tipo de beneficio monetario por hacerlo.

* * *

_**Un Verdadero Slytherin**_

**Capítulo 10 - Lo Explicado y lo Inexplicado**

Harry miraba su reflexión en el espejo. Su cara estaba un poco pálida, pero no había nada más serio que eso. Estaba solo en el baño de los hombres, de vuelta en Hogwarts, y necesitaba tiempo a solas, sólo para pensar en algunas cosas que le molestaban.

_¿Qué acaba de pasar? _Su voz retumbó dentro de su cabeza. _Dejé que Dean Tomas me pasara por encima sin siquiera tratar de defenderme. ¿Qué clase de cobarde soy?_

Apretó las esquinas del lavamanos, y sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión. Como si estuviera asustado de caer, y esa fuera la única manera de sostenerse. Sin quitar los ojos del espejo, alargó la mano hacia el grifo, lo abrió y permitió que el agua fluyera por el lavabo, hacia abajo. Ahuecó las manos para llenarlas con agua y cerró los ojos al tirarse agua en la cara. Sintió como las frías gotas caían lentamente desde sus mejillas y frente, acariciándolo y haciéndole cosquillas, y distrayéndolo por un corto momento, antes de que volviera a la realidad.

Estaba bastante aturdido por toda la escena que había sucedido antes en Hogsmeade. Había sido aturdido por Dean Thomas, un Gryffindor, un Sangre Sucia (Si se presentaba la oportunidad, le iba a decir esto directo a la cara, sin importar cuántas veces escuchara a Sirius gritándole que se callara. Dean merecía ese título, luego de lo que le había hecho). No sentía nada más que odio hacia él en esos momento, y ahora lo odiaba más que nunca antes. No solo por tener a Ginny, sino también por tratarla como basura.

Harry tocó sus mejillas, tratando de comprobar que todo el asunto era real. _¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Estoy perdiendo la razón? Ginny tenía razón, soy un cobarde. Un cobarde por no defenderme, a mí y a mi honor. ¡Por amor de Dios, soy un Slytherin! Debería haber encontrado mi coraje y haber luchado como un ganador, como habría hecho un verdadero Slytherin, ¡y no no haber hecho algo solo porque Ginny Weasley estaba allí!_

"_**Esa chica no es nada más que problemas", **_Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

_Ya lo sé, y estoy tratando de alejarme de ella, pero... hay algo en ella de lo que no me puedo alejar. Es como un Imán, que me atrae hacia ella cada vez que estoy cerca, _Defendió Harry.

"_**¡Tienes que centrarte! ¡Ella solo te va a causar más dolor! ¿Acaso no es suficiente lo que ya te ha hecho hasta ahora? Nada bueno vendrá de esto. Pero tu sabes que esto tiene arreglo, ¡así que anda, y arréglalo!"**_

_Pero yo..._

"_**Cobarde..."**_, Llamó la voz, susurrando dentro de su mente y burlándose de él.

-¡No soy un cobarde!- Harry no estaba consciente de haberle gritado al espejo. Como la habitación estaba vacía, podía oír la palabra "cobarde" repitiéndose una y otra vez en una serie de ecos.

"_**Entonces pruébalo"**_, Lo desafió la voz.

Harry dejó salir un largo suspiro, y por un instante consideró pegarle un puñetazo al espejo, pero controló su temperamento. Dándole una última ojeada a su reflejo, captó la mirada en sus ojos. Estaban verde oscuro gracias a la rabia, no el usual verde esmeralda.

-Muy bien.- Dijo mientras dejaba la habitación. -Lo haré.

* * *

Harry caminó hacia dentro del Gran Comedor para la cena de Halloween y lo encontró decorado como siempre estaba en Halloween: Habían calabazas flotando en el aire, unas caras espantosas talladas en ellas y velas en su interior, iluminando las mesas de las Casas debajo con su suave y tenue luz. Las mesas estaban llenas con todo tipo de dulces y comidas especiales para el festín, servidas en festivos platos dorados. Chillidos podían ser escuchados arriba de la multitud de estudiantes y profesores, y cuando Harry miró hacia arriba, vio a un conjunto de murciélagos volando cerca del techo encantado.

-¡Aquí estás!- Dijo Blaise cuando Harry se sentó a su lado y se sirvió su primer plato. -Pensé que te lo perderías.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.- Contestó Harry, tratando lo mejor que podía de sonreír. Pensamientos acerca del paseo a Hogsmeade todavía andaban revoloteando por su cabeza, pero pronto estos pensamientos fueron reemplazados por el espíritu de Halloween, que le levantó el animo. -¡Éste Halloween va a ser uno que el colegio va a recordar por siglos! ¿Está todo listo?

Blaise asintió, una sonrisita de suficiencia jugando en sus labios. -Sip, justo como me dijiste.- Chequeó su reloj, y añadió, -¿Veamos si estará justo a tiempo? Oh, debería empezar en 4... 3... 2... 1... - Y terminó la cuenta con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Justo en ese momento, unos silbidos altos y filosos vinieron de la nada, que fueron prontamente acompañados con colas de humo, de muchas formas y colores. Polvos chispeantes cayeron sobre la multitud de expectadores, y algunos de ellos exclamaron "Ohhh" con admiración, mientras por lo menos 15 fuegos artificiales vibraban en el aire, arriba de sus cabezas. Todos estaban hipnotizados frente al magnifico despliegue. Unos minutos después, se hizo el silencio después de que cada uno de los fuegos artificiales explotara con un fuerte CRACK, produciendo todo tipo de formas y figuras; que salpicaron lo que quedaba de polvo alrededor del salón. Tan pronto como hubo acabado, todos los estudiantes en el Comedor rompieron en aplauso. Incluso algunos de los profesores parecieron haberlo disfrutado. Dumbledore era uno de ellos, y el que se veía el que más lo había disfrutado.

Cuando Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores, podría haber jurado que Dumbledore le asentía con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry nunca hablaba con el Director más que cualquier otro estudiante debería, pero sus padres estaban en buenos términos con él. _¿Cómo supo él que yo era el responsable? Espero no meterme en problemas por esto... _

A pesar de ello, Harry no pudo evitar reírse junto a Blaise luego de que todo terminara. Estaba planeado que la mayor parte del polvo cayera justo encima de la mesa de Gryffindor. Lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia Ron Weasley, Harry lo vio tosiendo una pequeña nube de polvo brillante, y se puso a reír incluso más fuerte.

Blaise suspiró con satisfacción. -Ahhh... Gracias, Harry, por convencerme a hacerlo. Merlín sabe cuán aburrido puede ponerse este colegio a veces, incluso alrededor de las festividades. Todos necesitamos un poco de acción, y una risa o dos de tiempo en tiempo.

-¿Dime, cuántos habían?- Preguntó Harry. -Parecía como si hubieran menos de quince.

-Tienes razón, catorce. Conté dos veces. Creo que perdí uno cuando se me cayó la bolsa. Lo siento.

-¿Se te cayó la bolsa? ¡Eres un torpe!

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero creo que alguien chocó conmigo mientras hablaba con Pansy, provocando que se me cayera la bolsa. Fue extraño, en todo caso, porque no vi a nadie cerca de Pansy.

-Bueno, puede que sólo te pusiste nervioso alrededor de ella, así que lo imaginaste. Todavía no me has dicho exactamente qué fue lo que paso con ella. De todos modos, todavía perdiste uno, así que me debes 10 sickles por él.

-Está bien, te pagaré luego.

-Ooh, mira.- Dijo Harry repentinamente, apuntando en la dirección de la mesa de profesores, donde en la orilla derecha estaba sentado Filch, al parecer muy furioso ante la mugre que los Fuegos Artificiales habían dejado alrededor del salón. -Creo que no dormirá por días solo por esto.- Blaise se rió con disimulo.

-Dios, qué mal que Draco no estuvo aquí para verlo.- Blaise dijo con otro suspiro. -¡Lo habría amado!

Harry miró a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que era verdad, Draco estaba ausente. -¿Donde está?

Blaise se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. -En la sala común, supongo.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahí?- Harry preguntó con confusión, frunciendo el ceño.

-Evitando estar aquí, por supuesto.- Cuando eso no pareció tener sentido o responder la pregunta de Harry, Blaise continuó, -Lo hace todos los años en Halloween. ¿Acaso nunca lo has notado?

Harry estaba en shock, escuchando éstas noticias. ¿Todos los años? ¿Cómo podía ser que Draco hubiera logrado evitar Halloween por los últimos seis años sin que Harry lo notara? ¿Cómo es que nunca había hablado de ello? ¿Y que decía eso de Harry, que se suponía que era su mejor amigo? Nunca se había enterado, ni había notado la reacción de Draco a Halloween como Blaise lo había hecho. ¿Era Harry tan egocéntrico que no le prestaba atención a su mejor amigo?

-¿Hablas en serio?- Preguntó. Blaise asintió. ¿Pero por qué?

-No lo sé. Supongo que no le gusta tanto Halloween. Es por eso que no le pregunté esta mañana si quería venir a Hogsmeade con nosotros.

-Ha estado un poco extraño últimamente, ¿no crees?

-Supongo.- Blaise se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

Harry se levantó de su asiento, ya sin apetito, o con ánimo para el festín. -Vamos.

-¿Qué? ¿Adonde?- Blaise estaba desconcertado.

-A ver si está bien. Ven, tomaremos algo de las cocinas después.- Respondió Harry.

Reacio a dejar el festín (o a su plato de pie de manzana), Blaise se unió a Harry y juntos dejaron el salón. Por alguna razón, Harry podía sentir como alguien lo miraba mientras se iba, pero eso en realidad no tenía mucha importancia en esos momento. Lo único que ocupada su mente era lo que pasaba con Draco. La mente de Harry estaba tan ocupada en tratar de pensar y entender qué era lo que haría que Draco escapara la fiesta de Halloween todos los años, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta (o le importó) que el delegado acababa de pasarlos en su camino hacia el Gran Comedor desde los jardines. Harry y Blaise sólo se apuraron hacia las mazmorras.

La sala común de Slytherin estaba vacía, solo habían dos chicos de segundo año hablando cerca de la chimenea. A Harry ni siquiera le importaba la razón por la cual estaban allí ,y no en el Gran Comedor, disfrutando del festín como todos los demás. Bueno, todos menos Draco, a quien encontraron en su dormitorio.

Algo sospechoso estaba ocurriendo, Harry lo podía presentir. Encontraron a Draco en una situación muy extraña. Draco estaba asomándose por una ventana abierta, cerca de su cama. El aire de la helada noche de la temporada soplaba hacia adentro de la habitación, y un par de velas se apagaron. Draco parecía a punto de escaparse de la habitación. Con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se congeló, y retrocedió lentamente de la ventana, pero sin girarse hacia ellos.

Caminó hacia adelante de nuevo y cerró la ventana, dejando que la pieza se llenara de calor de nuevo. -¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no estuviste en el festín? ¿Por qué estabas tratando de escaparte por la ventana? ¿Y por qué _mi baúl está abierto_?- Dijo al notar que su baúl había sido arrastrado de debajo de su cama, y se encontraba abierto. Se apresuró a ver lo que había pasado.

Su ropa, libros, y otros objetos personales estaban todos desordenados adentro. No era el desorden que Harry dejaba atrás normalmente, era peor. Botellas de tinta rotas habían manchado un par de zapatos y unos cuantos pares de ropa interior; varias páginas de su libro de Transfiguración habían sido arrancadas, y algunas prendas de vestir se habían salido del baúl y yacían en el suelo, como si el baúl hubiera explotado, y entre ellas se encontraba el más importante y personal objeto de todos: la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, que había robado justo antes de volver al colegio.

-¿Revisaste mis cosas?- Harry sintió como su cara se acaloraba al empezar a subir su temperamento. -¿Acaso tomaste mi capa de Invisibilidad, Draco?

-¡No! Vaya, contén tus preguntas,¿quieres? Puedo explicarlo.- Respondió Draco, ahora finalmente mirando a Harry.

-Entonces escuchémoslo.- Demandó Harry. -¡No tenías derecho a usar esa capa! ¡Ni siquiera es mía! Mi padre me matará si sabe que la tomé. Ni siquiera _yo_ la he usado todavía, así que qué te da el derecho de revisar mis cosas y tomar lo que quieras? ¡No te la mostré para que pudieras usarla sin preguntarme! ¡Nunca ni siquiera dije que _podías _usarla!

-¡Harry! ¡Déjalo hablar!- Interrumpió Blaise, tratando de calmarlo.

-Bien. Sigue, Draco, habla.

Draco se recostó en su cama y ajustó los cojines detrás de su cabeza para poder mirar mejor a Harry. -No estaba tratando de _escaparme_. Solamente abrí la ventana para que entrara un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Y mi baúl? ¿Qué estabas buscando?

-Solo una pluma y una botella de tinta. Necesitaba escribir una carta desesperadamente, y acababa de usar toda la tinta, y mi pluma se quebró, y no podía encontrar una de repuesto. No pensé que te importaría si pedía prestada una de las tuyas.

-No, por supuesto que no me importa.- Dijo Harry, ahora más calmado, pero todavía curioso y en busca de respuestas. -¿Para quién era esa carta que escribiste?

-Era para, si debes saberlo, mi madre. Me envió una carta diciendo que se había sentido un poco enferma esta semana, y me preocupé, así que le respondí con una lechuza. Siento haber dejado tu baúl hecho un desastre. Aquí, déjame arreglarlo.- Sacó su varita y pronunció un hechizo. Los contenidos del baúl de Harry volaron hacia adentro de nuevo, y todo estaba limpio y arreglado otra vez.

-¿Así que... no usaste mi capa?- Siguió Harry, después de haber empujado su baúl nuevamente bajo la cama.

-No. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué haría con ella? ¿Caminar alrededor del colegio y matar del susto a los de primero?

-¡Esa podría haber sido una gran broma de Halloween!- Dijo Blaise con emoción. -¡Deberías haber visto lo que hicimos antes en el Gran Salón!

-Pensé haber escuchado unas cuantas explosiones.- Respondió Draco con suavidad. -¿No bombardearon el Comedor, o si? Porque si lo hicieron, espero que por lo menos unos cuantos Gryffindor hayan sido perjudicados.

Draco no sonaba como si estuviera bromeando. Incluso cuando hablaba o bromeaba acerca de hacerle daño a Gryffindors como siempre hacía, su tono era distinto. Harry pensó que estaba muy extraño. Esta conducta calmada no iba con Draco. Nunca hablaba así porque sí, siempre tenía que haber algo que le molestaba o irritaba, pero no ahora. Harry pensó que preguntaría por su conducta más tarde, después de enterarse de todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-¿Draco, por qué no estabas en el festín?- Continuó investigando.

Draco se encogió de hombros. -No estaba de humor.

-¿Oh, así que no has estado de humor como para asistir al festín de Halloween por los últimos seis años?

Draco parpadeó una vez, aparentemente confundido. -¿De qué estás hablando?- Preguntó con el nuevo tono suave de su voz.

Harry estaba empezando a sentirse enojado de nuevo. Ya estaba cansado de los juegos mentales de Draco. -¡Sabes perfectamente bien acerca de qué estoy hablando! ¡No me mientas, Draco! Blaise me dijo que siempre has evitado la cena de Halloween, no es cierto? Pienso que ha llegado el momento de que nos digas lo que te está molestando.

-Si, ¿qué está pasando?- Añadió Blaise.

Por un minuto, nadie habló. Harry esperó una respuesta, pero Draco solamente los miró con los ojos como cuchillas.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlos y susurró, -Está bien, se los diré.- Les señaló que se sentaran, y ellos se sentaron en la cama más cercana a esperar a que hablara de nuevo.

-Han pasado quince años...- Empezó, pero no añadió nada mas. Harry estaba a punto de abrir la boca y incitarlo a que continuara, pero Draco levantó una mano y siguió, -Desde que mi padre juró vengar la muerte del Señor de las Tinieblas. ¿Qué tonto es esto, no? Hoy se cumplen exactamente quince años. Puede que suene un poco estúpido, pero cada año en Halloween, me siento y rezo por que no haga nada por completar su promesa, la promesa que significa que está detrás de tu padrino y tus padres.- Le dijo a Harry. -Ahora, no sé cuando va a actuar, pero estoy seguro que eventualmente, lo hará. Y porque el Señor de las Tinieblas fue asesinado un 31 de Octubre, pienso que es en ese momento cuando mi padre atacará. ¿Cuándo, exactamente? De nuevo, realmente no lo sé. Por eso es que me aíslo, porque estoy preocupado por las acciones que pueda tomar, y ruego porque mantenga un bajo perfil. No porque me importe su seguridad, pero por la de tus padres. Me importan sus vidas, Harry, y no quiero que sufras por perderlos. Le mande cartas a mi madre diciéndole que lo convenza de no hacer nada, pero nada es definitivo. Ella me dice que él empieza a juntar poder, a reunir más Mortífagos que no han sido condenados para unirse a su misión. Está seguro de que eso es lo que el Señor de las Tinieblas hubiera querido que ellos hiciesen.

Harry no tuvo oportunidad de responder. La puerta de su habitación se abrió con estrépito nuevamente, y dos personas se encontraban paradas en la entrada. La primera, un niño bajo, que Harry había visto antes en la sala común. La segunda no era otra que el Profesor Snape, y se veía lívido. Harry nunca lo había visto viéndose más amenazador que en ese momento.

-¡Aquí esta, profesor!- Chirrió el niño de segundo.

-Gracias, McNeil, lo puedo ver perfectamente por mí mismo.- Dijo Snape con frialdad. -¡Potter, venga conmigo a la oficina del Director en este momento!- Ordenó.

-¿Q.. Qué hice?- Tartamudeó Harry.

-Como si no lo supiera.- Respondió el profesor. Harry intercambió una mirada con Blaise, que se veía tan asustado como él. -¡Ahora, Potter! ¡No tengo toda la noche solo para ti!

Harry tragó saliva, aterrorizado. Todo lo que había hecho era tratar de traer más diversión a la escuela. Se levantó de su cama y siguió a Snape hasta la oficina de Dumbledore, que solo había visitado una vez antes, en su primer año, cuando sus padres habían tratado, infructuosamente, de convencerlo para realizar una segunda selección de casa.

-Sus padres han sido avisados, y pronto estarán con nosotros.

-Pero, señor, no entiendo.- Dijo Harry con confusión. -¿Por qué tengo que ir a la oficina del Director? Sólo lo hice por diversión.

-_¡Lo hice por diversión!_ Me preguntó qué dirán sus padres cuando descubran que su hijo es un Mortífago. El hijo de dos Aurores, el escándalo...

-_¿Qué?_- Gritó Harry. -¡Como se atrev-

-Píldoras ácidas.- Dijo Snape en ese instante. Habían alcanzado la gárgola del segundo piso. -Si fuera tú, no terminaría esa frase, Potter, ya te encuentras en suficientes problemas.

Subió por la escalera de caracol, ahora revelada detrás de una muralla después que la gárgola se hubiera apartado. Harry lo siguió silenciosamente, aunque furioso por dentro. ¿Cómo se atrevía Snape a llamarlo un Mortífago?

Snape no tocó a la puerta de roble, perteneciente a la oficina de Dumbledore, sino que entró sin esperar una invitación. Harry entró con timidez.

-Gracias, Severus, por tu generosidad en traer al señor Potter hasta aquí. Siéntate, Harry.- Dumbledore dijo con calma, gesticulando hacia una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Habían otras sillas ahí. Harry supuso que las otras dos estarían pronto ocupadas por sus padres. Se dejó caer en la del medio.

-¿Profesor, por qué estoy aquí?- Se atrevió a preguntarle Harry a Dumbledore.

-Harry, me temo que no hace mucho se nos presentó una grave situación, pero no te puedo decir más que eso, no hasta que se nos unan tus padres. Fue difícil, por no decir casi imposible, contactarlos- El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido frente a tales palabras- Pero los encontramos en el Ministerio, luego de haber recibido una llamada de emergencia del trabajo. Deberían estar aquí en poco tiempo.- Harry se relajó de nuevo al comprobar que Lucius Malfoy no les había hecho daño, y que ellos estaban bien. A pesar de que a veces no se llevara bien con ellos, todavía le importaba su seguridad.

Harry, Dumbledore y Snape esperaron a que sus padres llegaran. Ninguno de los otros dos dijo algo mientras esperaban. Snape se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la habitación, contemplando los instrumentos plateados de Dumbledore. Harry bajó la cabeza, tratando de no mirar a ningún lado en particular, y sintiendo como Dumbledore lo miraba. Dumbledore parecía muy divertido, mientras golpeaba los dedos contra el escritorio, como distracción, o tal vez para llamar la atención de Harry, él no lo sabía. Aparte del sonido de los dedos de Dumbledore tecleando en un mismo ritmo, había una lechuza afuera, en el helado viento nocturno, que ululaba con somnolencia.

La Profesora McGonagall entró silenciosamente en la habitación cinco minutos después, acompañada de James y Lily Potter, que parecían bastante preocupados. Sin estar seguro por qué, Harry estaba asustado de mirarlos a los ojos, así que mantuvo la cabeza baja.

-Profesor Dumbledore.- Llamó McGonagall, causando que Dumbledore levantara la vista, como si no hubiera notado que habían entrado desde un principio. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a saludar a los padres de Harry con un estrechón de manos.

-Albus.- Lo saludó James, sacudiendo la mano del viejo profesor, como también hizo Lily.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry notó como Snape mostraba una fea mueca de desprecio, presente desde que sus padres habían entrado a la habitación. No era ningún secreto que él los detestaba, a ellos y a Sirius, desde sus años de Hogwarts.

-James, Lily, por favor siéntense.- Les pidió Dumbledore.

James y Lily tomaron los asientos vacantes a ambos lados de la silla en la que se encontraba Harry. Harry sentía ahora como el coraje suficiente se había reunido dentro de él como para finalmente mirarlos. Primero miró a su padre, sentado a su izquierda, pero James no lo miró, si no que contempló a Dumbledore como si estuviera esperando el veredicto. Harry se volvió a ver a su madre, pero ahora ella había bajado la cabeza, y retorcía las manos en su regazo, incómoda. Se sintió desilusionado. Sus padres ni siquiera trataban de mirarlo a la cara. Se preguntó qué era lo que Dumbledore podía haberles dicho para hacer que actuaran con tanta intranquilidad a su alrededor.

No pudo soportarlo más. Las palabras simplemente brotaron de su boca.

-¡No soy un Mortífago!- Exclamó.

Lily jadeó, llevándose una mano a la boca, mientras ella y James se giraban al mismo tiempo para mirarlo con interrogación.

-Bueno, nadie dijo que lo eras, Harry.- Dijo Dumbledore.

-Él lo hizo.- Dijo Harry, mirando a Snape. Se sintió un poco extraño, hablando sobre su Jefe de Casa de esa manera, pero Snape había empezado.

James se levantó de su asiento y se acercó lentamente a Snape, quién se enderezo. -Aquí vamos de nuevo, Snape. Mil estudiantes en este colegio y tú tienes el descaro de ir directo hacia _mi_ hijo y acusarlo sin ningún tipo de pruebas. ¿Acaso estamos de vuelta a tener doce, eh? Pensaba que como te habías convertido en un profesor respetable de este colegio, habías madurado, pero ¿acusar a un estudiante de tu propia casa de ser un Mortífago? ¿_Mi hijo? _ Esta vez has caído realmente bajo.

Snape parecía a punto de sacar su varita y lanzarle un maleficio a James en ese mismo instante, pero antes de poder lograrlo, Dumbledore llamó, -Caballeros, por favor, no hay necesidad de pelear. Estamos aquí porque hay algo que todos necesitamos resolver. Nadie está acusando al joven Harry de nada.- James se dio la vuelta y se sentó de nuevo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Lily, furiosa, e inconscientemente colocando su mano sobre la de Harry en un gesto reconfortante. La pequeña demostración lo hizo sonreír. -No hay ninguna posibilidad de que mí Harry-

-Lily, querida, no he explicado nada todavía. ¿Podría hacerlo ahora, por favor?- La interrumpió Dumbledore. Lily asintió. -Pero primero que todo, Severus, Minerva, ¿podrían ser tan amables de dejarnos a nosotros cuatro solos?

-Indudablemente.- Respondió McGonagall, y junto a Snape dejó la oficina.

Dumbledore volvió a mirar a los Potter y fue directo al grano. -Alrededor del término del gran festín de Halloween esta noche, tuvimos un espectacular despliegue de fuegos artificiales obra de nadie más que de nuestro Harry. Incluso si fue realizado sin permiso, no será castigado por levantar los ánimos del colegio. Todos lo disfrutaron. Estuvo bien planeado y le doy las gracias a Harry por hacerlo, incluso si la intención fue jugarnos una broma.

-Sin embargo, unos minutos después, Harry y sus amigos dejaron el festín. ¿Por qué? No lo sé- Harry estaba a punto de explicar adonde habían ido Blaise y él, pero Dumbledore sostuvo una mano en alto y continuó. -Un Prefecto vino hacia mí en ese momento, aparentemente horrorizado, y me dijo que la Marca Tenebrosa había aparecido sobre el castillo- Los tres Potter soltaron ruidos de sorpresa -Así que tratamos de permanecer con calma, para no alarmar al resto del colegio. El staff de profesores y yo nos dirigimos hacia afuera, y allí estaba, en brillante verde, pero no era la típica Marca Tenebrosa, se veía un poco diferente. El profesor Flitwick sugirió la idea de que era otro fuego artificial, y en efecto la vimos desaparecer unos segundos después. Y es por eso que estamos aquí, ahora.

-Pero yo no lo hice. Fui de vuelta a mi dormitorio, puede preguntarle- Harry se apuró por explicar.

-Harry, no pienso que seas responsable de esto.- Dijo Dumbledore con calma. -Aunque esa no sea la razón por la que los llamé hasta aquí esta noche, _si_ pienso que el fuego artificial que fue prendido afuera solía pertenecerte.

En ese momento, algo pareció tener sentido. -Perdí uno, en Hogsmeade. Alguien debe haberlo tomado. Debe haber sido un estudiante. Y es fácil cambiar la forma que crea, dice cómo hacerlo en la calcomanía que lleva pegada.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Opinó Dumbledore. -Un estudiante lo hizo, pero, ¿quién, exactamente? Esta persona debe ser alguien cuyo objetivo era asustar, advertirnos de algo, pero adivino que, debido a que esta persona es demasiado joven como para unirse a los Mortífagos, falsificó la Marca. Si fue por cuenta propia, o bajo las ordenes de otros, espero que pronto encontremos la respuesta.

-Todo esto está muy bien, pero entonces, ¿por qué estamos aquí si Harry no es culpable? Dijo que había otro asunto.- Dijo James.

-Pues, la razón está conectada con este incidente. Asumo que es una señal de que algo está a punto de suceder, y como todos sabemos lo que pasó hace quince años, debemos prepararlos para lo peor.

Harry no sabía si mencionar lo que Draco acababa de decirle acerca de su padre. ¿Querría Draco que lo contara? Era bastante personal, ¿no? Y metería a su padre en Azkaban, además de que Draco podría meterse en problemas. Pero sin embargo, eso era lo que sus padres siempre habían querido hacer, encerrar a Lucius Malfoy en Azkaban, y si no decía nada, algo imprevisto podría sucederles.

¿Qué es lo que elegiría? ¿Sus padres? ¿O su mejor amigo?

Por fortuna, cuando Dumbledore habló de nuevo, Harry ya no se encontraba en un dilema.

-Se rumorea que los Mortífagos están allá afuera, tratando de reunir poder nuevamente. Quiero que ustedes dos sean cuidadosos. Si sienten que es necesario, vuelvan a esconderse.- Le dijo a James y a Lily. -Y, por supuesto, Harry esta a salvo aquí, eso es, hasta las vacaciones, donde Remus lo cuidará hasta que se reúna con ustedes.

_Por supuesto,_ Pensó Harry, _yo también estoy en peligro. Voldemort estuvo a punto de matarme quince años atrás, y si Lucius Malfoy quiere vengar su muerte, eso significa que no sólo Sirius y mis padres están en peligro, también lo estoy yo._

* * *

Después de que Dumbledore hubiera terminado con la reunión, Harry se despidió nuevamente sus padres y retornó a su dormitorio.

Era mucho después del toque de queda y todos ya estaban durmiendo, por lo que Harry no quería molestarlos. Les diría lo que había pasado mañana, si preguntaban, que seguramente lo harían.

Tuvo problemas para dormir esa noche. Su mente se revolvía entre imágenes de Lucius Malfoy apuntando una varita a su corazón, y un rayo de luz verde explotando de la punta. Se despertó varias veces esa noche y chequeó alrededor de la habitación, asegurándose de que el único Malfoy allí era su mejor amigo.

Cuando su mente no pensaba en la muerte, sueños de Ginny Weasley la ocupaban. A veces llegaban a un corredor vació, y ella lo miraba con disgusto y horror, y justo entonces él se daba cuenta de que tenía la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su mano. Y, a veces, estaba de vuelta en la calle principal de Hogsmeade, y ella se agachaba sobre él de nuevo, pero se reía de él por rendirse ante una pelea con Dean, como una gallina.

-No soy un cobarde.- Murmuró Harry mientras dormía, cuando por fin logró hacerlo.

* * *

Al fin estaban entrando en el mes de Noviembre. A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó con los ojos hinchados, consecuencia de su falta de sueño.

Se vistió rápidamente, y dejó la habitación antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros de cuarto pudieran tener la oportunidad de preguntarle qué había pasado la noche anterior. Le diría a Blaise y a Draco cuando preguntaran, pero no ahora, además de que él estaba seguro de que lo último que quería era llamar la atención hacia sí mismo.

Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, un grupo de estudiantes se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la Tabla de Anuncios. Habían colgado un nuevo letrero, que decía:

_**¿Cómo probar que no eres un cobarde?**_

_¡Muy fácil! ¡Sólo únetenos este Sábado 6 de Noviembre, para el nuevo y mejorado Club de Duelo!_

_¡Todos los estudiantes de Sexto y Séptimo año son bienvenidos para venir y unirse!_

_Los estudiantes de primero a quinto año podrán venir como observadores._

_¡Los esperamos!_

El letrero se estaba burlando de él. Era cómo si los profesores supieran como se sentía en el momento, y habían decidido burlarse de él.

Decidió irse de la Sala Común rápidamente, antes de que alguien pudiera inundarlo con preguntas indeseadas.

-Ah, ah, ah... No tan rápido, Potter.- Dijo alguien desde atrás, antes de que Harry hubiera logrado escapar.

Harry se giró para ver a Theodore Nott parado al otro lado de la Sala Común, con los brazos cruzados y las cejas levantadas.

-¿Con prisa hacia algún lado?- Preguntó Nott, sonando interesado.

-Solo al desayuno.- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa. Sabía lo que quería, pero no iba a decírselo. -No comí mucho en el festín, anoche.

-Eso escuché. También escuché que...

-Sabes, Nott, si me importara, de verdad querría escucharlo, pero no lo hace, así que anda a chismear con el resto de las niñas, ¿quieres?

Y se fue, sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con su respuesta.

Pero Theodore no dejó el tema caer. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno, se sentó al lado de Harry. -Sabes, hay rumores por ahí que dicen que tú, el bueno del viejo Harry Potter, finalmente se decidió, y se unió al Lado Oscuro.- Susurró.

Justo entonces, otras cuatro personas llegaron a sentarse en la mesa, alrededor de Harry. Draco y Blaise quedaron sentados frente a él, ambos pareciendo muy satisfechos con ellos mismos, mientras que Crabbe y Goyle se reían por lo bajo al sentarse a su lado.

-Sólo en tus sueños húmedos, Nott.- Respondió Harry, sonriendo a pesar de si mismo.

-Vamos, Harry, ¿De qué fue esa escena con Snape anoche, cuando vino y te llevo a ver a Dumbledore?- Preguntó Blaise. -La gente andaba comentando algo acerca de como tú habías conjurado una Marca Tenebrosa. ¿Tal vez te gustaría entrar en detalles sobre este asunto?

-Emmm... No en este minuto, no.

-No puede ser, mira a tu alrededor, Harry. Ya todos lo saben, todo el mundo te mira.

Harry miró alrededor del Comedor. Personas de verdad le estaba arrojando miradas sospechosas, mientras susurraban entre ellos, como si no estuvieran mirando.

-Blaise, estuve contigo prácticamente todo el día, ayer. ¿Cuándo, posiblemente, podría haber encontrado tiempo para salir y conjurar la Marca Tenebrosa?

-Técnicamente, no estuviste conmigo todo el día de ayer.- Corrigió Blaise.

-¿Oh, de veras? Bueno, si _yo _me uní al Lado Oscuro, tu también lo hiciste.- Dijo Harry, apoyándose en el respaldo del asiento y doblando los brazos.

-¿Qué se supone que signifique eso? Tu sabes que yo no...

A Harry ya no le importaba que Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, y probablemente toda la Casa de Slytherin y la gente de alrededor estuviera escuchando; tenía que decirlo.

-Relájate, Blaise. Lo único a lo que me refiero es que la Marca _sólo _era un Fuego Artificial. Alguien, que no soy yo, lo activó, no era la verdadera Marca. Fue por eso que me mandaron a ver a Dumbledore. Él pensó, no, me equivoco, _Snape_ pensó que era mío. Es por eso que _tu_ eres igual de malo que yo.

-Yo... qué...- Tartamudeo Blaise, perplejo.

-Lo sé.- Sonrió Harry. -Ahora, ¿me pasarías el jarro del café, por favor? No quiero quedarme dormido en clase.

* * *

-No tenía idea, ¿está bien? Ahora, déjame sola, Ron, ¡o te lanzaré un hechizo Mocomurciélago!- Gritó Ginny, saliendo a trompicones de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Trató de cerrar de un portazo el retrato de la Dama Gorda, pero Ron logró salir a tiempo. La Dama Gorda exclamó, indignada, pero a Ginny no le importó. Ron, sin embargo, trató de disculparse por la conducta de su hermana, para luego ponerse en movimiento de nuevo y salir corriendo tras ella, sin prestar mucha atención a las amenazas de Ginny.

-Lo juro Ginny, si te pillo cerca de ese tipo una vez más, le diré a mamá y estarás de vuelta en la Madriguera , llorando, ¡dónde Errol será el único que te escuchará llorar! ¡Y eso cuando no este inconsciente!

-Dije que de acuerdo, ¿no?- Respondió con rabia. -Lo último que necesito en este momento es un Mortífago en mi vida.

-Bien. Porque no le vas a hablar, o a mencionar su nombre de nuevo, y si te encuentro incluso _tratando_ de mirar en su dirección... ¡O sea, eso es todo! ¡Se terminó!

-¡Está bien, lo tengo! ¡Ahora vete!

Se escabulló rápidamente dentro del cuarto de baño de las chicas, un lugar donde podía permanecer lejos de Ron. Y Ron, sin otras opciones, tuvo que quedarse afuera y esperar a que ella saliera, para poder seguir molestándola acerca del tema.

En ese momento, Hermione llegó desde una esquina. -¿Y bien?- Preguntó. Ron se encogió de hombros, desvalido. -Sabes, yo no creo que realmente lo haya hecho...

-¡No te atrevas a ponerte de su lado, Hermione!

-No lo estoy. Solo estoy diciendo que no es algo que él haría.

-Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado. ¡Lo conoces tan bien!- Dijo Ron sarcásticamente, y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. -Ese Slytherin... Mortífago... Bastardo... ¡Imbécil!- Ron gritó repentinamente, haciendo que un grupo de chicas que acababan de salir del baño, gritaran. -Lo siento.-Dijo, avergonzado.

-Ron, no te pongas así. Ella está bien. Te dijo que estaba bien cientos de veces esta mañana. Eres demasiado protector. Ella puede cuidar de si misma muy bien, es una bruja poderosa.

Ron la ignoró y empujó ligeramente la puerta del baño, espiando hacia dentro. No había signo de Ginny, y el cuarto estaba en silencio. Si estuviera llorando, la escucharía.

-No la puedo ver.- Se quejó Ron.

-Oh, estoy segura de que nada le ha pasado. ¿Que va a hacer, ahogarse en el excusado? ¿Saltar por la ventana? Es demasiado baja, Ron. Además, no está_ loca._- Dijo Hermione.

-¡Definitivamente sí está loca cuando esta alrededor de ese Potter!- Argumentó Ron, mirando adentro del baño de nuevo.

-Si de verdad lo quieres saber, ya se fue.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- Ron parecía sorprendido.

-Alrededor de cuando gritaste "imbécil". Vi como se iba con todas las otras chicas.

-Genial, ¿entonces por qué estoy aquí, espiando hacia dentro de un baño de las chicas y perdiéndome el desayuno? ¡Me muero de hambre!- Dijo Ron, marchando hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Bueno, fue bastante chistoso ver como la gente te miraba raro, ¡pensando cómo el Prefecto de Gryffindor era un pervertido!- Trató de contener la risa.

-¡Hermione!- Gritó Ron, pero esto sólo hizo que ella se riera más fuerte.

* * *

Desafortunadamente para él, Ron no pudo encontrar su apetito una vez que hubo llegado al Gran Comedor. No importaba lo alto que su estómago se quejara, él seguía apuñalando su tostada con el tenedor, sin comerla. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Harry Potter, quién estaba sentando en la mesa de Slytherin, riéndose con sus amigos.

-¡Ya está bien, PARA!- Le dijo Hermione, llevándose su tenedor. -¡Vas a terminar haciendo un hoyo en el plato!

-¡Míralo! ¿Qué es lo que podría ser tan divertido? ¿Cuándo es que dijeron como servir a un mago malvado muerto podía ser una risotada?

-Deja de pensar en ello, Ron, me estás volviendo loca con todas tus divagaciones.

-No, mira, lo que me molesta es que incluso cuando la gente se enteró de lo que era, no fue expulsado del colegio. ¡Te apuesto sólo por la sonrisa en su cara de que ni siquiera le dieron un castigo! Y míralo, ¡siempre teniendo que ser el centro de atención! Pensar que tiene tanta influencia sobre la gente. Tal vez tiene a Snape y a Dumbledore bajo el Imperius, o les borró la memoria, para así poder salir de esta como un inocente. Te apuesto que no hay un solo pensamiento inocente en su mente.- Se quejó.

-¡Ron!- Ladró Ginny. -Déjalo, ¿quieres? ¡Hermione, no sé como puedes soportarlo!

-¡Cállate, Ginny! Tú quédate fuera de esto.- Le advirtió Ron. -¿Por qué estamos todos enojados hoy, en todo caso?

-¿Acaso Hermione no te lo dijo?- Ginny miró a Hermione, expectante. Ron siguió su mirada y se quedó mirando a Hermione, confundido.

-¡Oh, verdad! Lo siento, ¡se me escapó de la cabeza!- Dijo Hermione mientras palmaba su frente. -Emmmm, Ginny y Dean rompieron ayer.

-¿Lo hicieron?- Preguntó Ron, mirando de nuevo a su hermana.

-Sip. Tuvimos esta enorme pelea, aparte de que no estaba funcionando de todas maneras, y él era _tan _irritante, así que terminé con él.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- Ron suspiró y se echó contra el respaldo de su silla. Captó las miradas confundidas y furiosas de Hermione y Ginny, y rápidamente agregó,- Emm... Me refiero a que, no era bueno para ti. Te dije desde el principio que no salieras con él. Lo conozco, y no parecía ser serio acerca de su relación. Te dije que no iba a aprobar a-

-No vas a aprobar a nadie.- Explotó Ginny, parándose de su asiento y preparándose para irse.

-Bueno... eso... ¡eso es porque me importas!

-Seguro, Ron. Yo te importo, así que decidiste llevar las riendas de mi vida por mí. Me dices adónde ir, qué hacer, con quién salir... Perdón, me refería a con quién _no_ salir, y de quién no puedo hablar e incluso a quién no mirar! Bueno, ¿sabes qué? ¡Estoy harta! Sólo soy un año menor que tú. ¡Soy una Prefecta, y una persona madura! Ni siquiera mamá me dice qué hacer ahora, ¿así que por qué lo haces tú?

-¡Porque alguien tiene que disciplinarte un poco!- Le contestó Ron.

-¡Lo dices como si fuera una rebelde, como si no escuchara nada de lo que tú u otras personas me dicen, y eso no es verdad! ¡No necesito que tomes mis decisiones por mí, Ron! Si de verdad te importo, ¿qué te parece si la próxima vez que salga con alguien, no dirás nada, sólo aceptarás mi elección?

-¡De ninguna manera!- Protestó, pero justo entonces Hermione le pegó en el estómago con el codo, bajo la mesa. -¡Auuu! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?- Miró a Hermione y ella sólo levantó las cejas, tratando de transmitir algo. -Oh, está bien.- Finalmente le dijo a Ginny, mientras se sobaba el costado del estómago.

La rabia en la cara de Ginny fue reemplazada por una sonrisa. -¿De verdad?- Preguntó, creyendo a medias que lo que había escuchado era verdad.

-Si, ¡siempre y cuando no sea ese Mortífago de Potter!

Ginny pareció considerarlo por un largo segundo antes de sonreír de nuevo. -Bien.- Dijo, y se marchó.

-Va a encontrar una rendija en nuestro acuerdo, estoy seguro.- Murmuró Ron, mordiendo su tostada sin siquiera notarlo. Harry había desaparecido del Comedor, y ya era tiempo de que comiera algo.

-Tal vez.- Respondió Hermione. -Pero recuerda, prometiste no meterte en su vida amorosa. Déjala ser. Si llega a equivocarse, déjala sufrir sola, no hagas esa equivocación por ella. Necesita aprender cómo manejar su vida. Ahora vamos, dale una última mordida a esa tostada porque tenemos Transfiguración ahora.

* * *

Harry recordó que había dejado su libro de Transfiguración atrás, en su dormitorio. Una vez que lo hubo recuperado, dejó las mazmorras sin prisa, incluso a pesar de que la campana acababa de sonar, porque sabía que McGonagall le quitaría puntos incluso si llegara un minuto tarde, porque siempre estaba allí antes de que sonara la campana. Así que se tomó su tiempo.

Habían unas pocas personas a su alrededor que se apuraban para llegar a tiempo a clase, la que probablemente era con Snape, porque doblaron en la esquina que daba a la sala de Pociones. Pronto, el corredor estaba desierto de nuevo, la única persona caminando por ahí era él, aunque, ni un minuto más tarde, escuchó pasos de nuevo.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar las escaleras que guiaban de vuelta al Gran Comedor, se dio cuenta de que la chica que acababa de bajarlas estaba parada justo en frente de él. Le lanzó una rápida mirada. Su pelo rojo descansaba en sus hombros, y sus delgadas manos sostenían los libros con seguridad al frente de su cuerpo. No podía creer lo raras que se estaban volviendo estas consecuencias.

-Permiso.- Dijo, tratando de pasar, sin siquiera registrar quién era, pues estaba apurada.

Harry agarró su brazo instintivamente, para evitar que siguiera avanzando. Los libros cayeron a sus pies y ella se puso rígida ante el contacto. -Espera.- Dijo él.

Sus piernas se congelaron, su respiración se entrecortó y hasta los latidos de su corazón parecieron parar cuando ella escuchó su voz. Tragó saliva con dificultad, y todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento era correr lo más rápido posible. Trató de tirar su brazo fuera de su mano, pero él la sostuvo con fuerza, así que se rindió, pero no se volvió a mirarlo. -Yo... emm...- Empezó, tratando de encontrar algo apropiado que decir, pero su boca estaba seca y no era capaz de formar palabras completas.

Todavía sosteniendo su brazo para que no pudiera escapar, algo que él sabía que haría el mismo segundo que la soltara, Harry dijo, -Dile que me encontraré con él el Sabado, en el Club de Duelo.

-¿Decirle a quién?- Preguntó ella, sin hacer contacto con sus ojos.

-Ese idiota de tu novio, el señor Thomas. Dile que venga si es que no está asustado.- Dijo con frialdad, recordando la forma en que Snape hablaba usualmente. _Debe ser una cosa de Slytherin_, pensó.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.- Le respondió ella con la voz ronca.

-¿Y por qué es eso?- Al fin él dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado para echar un vistazo a su rojo pelo.

-¿Puedes dejarme ir, por favor?- Dijo ella, obviamente deseando cambiar el tema. -La campana sonó cinco minutos atrás, estoy realmente atrasada para Pociones.

-¿Y? Eres una Prefecta...

-Eso no significa que puede llegar tarde a clases. Además, _quiero_ llegar a tiempo, pero por tu culpa...

Trató de nuevo de soltarse, pero no lo logró. -Por favor déjame ir.- Pidió, su voz un poco temblorosa. -_¡Por favor!_

Al fin lo miró. La mirada en sus ojos era de súplica, asustada. Aquí estaban en un corredor vacío, solos, tal cual como en su sueño. Ella lo miraba asustada porque pensaba que era un... pero no era un Mortífago.

-¿No me tienes miedo, o sí?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, a pesar de que sabía de que realmente si lo tenía. No había otra manera de mirar la situación. Al entender lo que había hecho, rápidamente dejó ir su mano, y justo como había predecido, ella se agachó a coger sus libros instantáneamente. -No soy lo que tú crees que soy.

Ella se levantó del suelo lentamente y lo miró a los ojos de nuevo. No tenía que decir nada, él ya lo sabía.

Asintiendo una vez con la cabeza, Harry se fue alejando de ella y subió las escaleras, pensando todo el camino a clase que de alguna manera debía probar que él no era el culpable.

* * *

**A.N: **

Gracias, gracias, gracias a Nat Potter W, MRS Taisho-Potter, MarianitaCullen, Awase Kagami Ayumi, anatripotter, Skuld Dark, greed 212, gadi23, vico, fronfis, jessicadu, Feche, Asuka Potter, dany16, Carter86, Black Andro y franlo, ¡Si no fuera por ustedes no sé que haría, todo su apoyo me asombra! :D Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, si es que todavía siguen con la historia, porque de verdad me demoré demasiado en actualizar esta vez. ¡Lo siento! Decir todas las razones sería poner una lista interminable, y muy aburrida, jajajaj. Ahora espero poder subir otro mucho más rápido de lo que me demoré con este.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de anatripotter, la verdad es que no lo sé todaví verdad que son muy largos, pero me pone nerviosa separar un capítulo, porque a pesar de que serían más fáciles de leer, en esencia estaría alterando la historia. ¿Qué opinan?

Siento que te hayan dolido las muelas, Skuld Dark, pero creo que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez :).

Para MRS Taisho-Potter que me llamó malvada, ¡la verdad es que sí me sentí un poco malvada al dejarlo ahí!

Para fronfis, toda la razón, a mi opinión, el problema más grande del mundo de los magos son los prejuicios...

¡De nuevo, gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios! Son mi motivación :D

Y Draco actúa cada vez más extraño...

**No olviden apretar este botón, justo aquí abajo.**


	11. Chapter 11 Secretos

**Capítulo 11 - Secretos**

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry estaba sentado al lado de Draco en Transfiguraciones, sonriendo ampliamente sin poder contenerse. ¿Y por qué no lo haría? Mientras se sentaba, justo detrás de la mesa de Weasley y Granger, había escuchado la más divertida frase siendo susurrada de Hermione para Ron, algo que sonaba mucho como,

-Parece que le puso un _Imperius_ a McGonagall también, si no, ¡ella lo hubiera convertido en una rata en vez de tomar sólo 10 puntos de Slytherin! Llegó quince minutos tarde, ¡y viste como entró en el salón, como si fuera su estúpido dueño!

Para su pesar, Hermione había estado concentrada tomando apuntes del pizarrón, como había sido asignado por McGonagall, y lo había ignorado por completo.

Harry prácticamente disfrutaba ver a Weasley volverse loco de esa manera. También era realmente divertido cuando, cada vez que McGonagall le daba la espalda a la clase, Harry le lanzaba pequeñas bolitas de papel a la espalda de Ron. Draco y él trataban con todas sus fuerzas de suprimir sus risotadas mientras Harry continuaba, llegando hasta el punto en que Ron se enojó realmente y no pudo seguir ignorándolos por más tiempo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento para quemarlos con los ojos, con la cara muy roja, y le dio a Harry una de las miradas más feas que podía manejar en ese momento.

En ese instante Harry vio su oportunidad. Con un falso bostezo, levantó su mano derecha, dejando que su manga se deslizara a propósito, revelando su antebrazo. Ron ojeó con temor su piel expuesta. No había ninguna Marca Tenebrosa quemada en la carne de Harry, como había pensado. Harry sabía que la prueba no era muy convincente, dado que los Mortífagos tienen la marca en el antebrazo izquierdo, y en ese momento, su mano izquierda estaba todavía escondida dentro del yeso. Sin embrago, Ron no parecía saber este pequeño detalle, y sólo continuó mirando a Harry con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo. ¿Cuán lento puede ser? Pensó Harry.

-Weasley, ¿acaso tu madre nunca te dijo que no es buena educación mirar fijamente?- Preguntó Draco en voz baja, disfrutando del plan que se le había ocurrido a Harry. Ron giró para verlo, poniendo su mirada furiosa de vuelta en su cara.

-Déjalo solo, Draco. No tengo tiempo para usar el _Cruciatus_ en él después de clase.- Comentó Harry con seriedad.

-¿Entonces tal vez después de la cena?- Sugirió Draco, siguiéndole la corriente. Ron soltó un suave gemido y tragó con dificultad.

-Um, no, lo siento. Ya tengo planes después de clase, para matar a un Hufflepuff de primer año. Ya ves, él pensó que sería aceptable chocar conmigo y luego irse caminando después de un simple "perdón". Bueno, tú sabes que yo no tomo un simple "perdón" como una disculpa...

-Definitivamente no.- Dijo Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza. -¡Ese idiota! ¿Así que, qué le vas a hacer?

-Creo que empezaré con...- Empezó Harry a decir, pero fue cortado por McGonagall.

-¡Señor Potter y señor Malfoy!- Llamó en tono de advertencia. Ron inmediatamente volvió a girarse hacia su mesa.

-Supongo que tendremos que encargarnos de Weasley otra vez, entonces.- Susurró Draco, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ron lo escuchara.

-Ahá.- Susurró Harry. -Supongo que tendré que quitarme este yeso primero. Necesitaré ambas manos para estrangularlo, y luego lo aturdiré para que no grite mientras lo pongo bajo el _Cruciatus_. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

-Brillante.- Respondió Draco, pero entonces captó otra mirada sospechosa de parte de McGonagall, y volvieron a tomar notas de la pizarra. Después de un momento, cuando fue lo suficientemente seguro, susurró calladamente para que sólo Harry lo escuchara esta vez. -¿Cuándo de verdad te lo vas a quitar?- Indicó el yeso en la mano izquierda de Harry.

No lo sé. Me pica ahora, así que supongo que ya está curado. No siento nada de dolor en mi hombro. Sé que solo han pasado dos días, pero estoy realmente harto de esta cosa. Fue muy cansador dormir sobre mi lado derecho por un par de noches al hilo. Tal vez me pasaré por la enfermería más tarde para ver si ya me lo puedo sacar.

Cuando Harry levantó la vista de nuevo, vio a Hermione consolando a un Ron que se veía muy acosado, y sonrío para sí mismo en satisfacción. _Eso le enseñará a Weasley que no debe hablar así de mí a mis espaldas._

* * *

-Oh, déjalo, Ron. ¿No crees que en verdad hablaban en serio, cierto?- Dijo Hermione, mientras avanzaban hacia Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. -Solamente trataban de asustarte por diversión, no dejes que te afecte.

-¡Hablaban en serio, Hermione! ¡Potter dijo que va a matar a un chico de Hufflepuff esta noche, después de la cena!- Argumentó Ron.

-¿Oh, y tú le crees? Dime Ron, ¿acaso hay una explicación lógica de por que hablaría de matar a alguien cuando sabía que estabas escuchando y podías delatarlo?

-¡Para mostrarme que de verdad me va a matar!

-¡Oh, que sarta de tonterías!- Resopló ella.

No muy lejos de allí, tres Slytherin se alejaban de la Enfermería, encaminados hacia la misma clase. Blaise miraba a Harry con molestia, mientras que Draco ponía los ojos en blanco hacia sus dos amigos.

-¡No, no dejaré que copies mis notas, Harry!- Dijo Blaise con firmeza, apretando fuerte su mochila, para que Harry no tratara de arrebatársela de nuevo, y al mismo tiempo se jactaba de que podía usar su mano izquierda para hacerlo. -¡Deberías haber prestado atención en clase y no haber andado jugueteando con Weasley! Por suerte yo escogí sentarme al lado de un Ravenclaw callado, o si no hubiera terminado como ustedes dos, corriendo detrás de algún mamón que les haga todo el trabajo. Yo no voy a ser ese mamón, Harry. Bueno, no otra vez.- Añadió en voz baja.

-¡"_andado jugueteando con Weasley"_! ¡Esa fue una buena!- Se rió Draco. Harry le lanzó una mirada oscura, pero se volvió hacia Blaise con disgusto.

-¡Agh, la forma en que lo dijiste sonaba como si estuvieras insinuando algo!- Dijo con un escalofrío.

-Bueno, tal vez no estoy hablando de _este Weasley en particular_, si sabes a lo que me refiero...- Respondió Blaise con un tono conocedor.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y Draco habló nuevamente, -Es gracioso, me acuerdo de él diciendo algo así como que está empezando a dejarla ir, como ella no era su tipo..

-¡Si, claro!- Bufó Blaise. -Deberías haberlo visto en Hogsmeade. Después de ser aturdido por Dean Thomas, lo vi despertando _en su regazo._

Draco se dio cuenta rápidamente y cambió de tema. -Espera un minuto... ¿Lo aturdió Dean Thomas? ¿Como, _Dean Thomas_? ¿Tipo oscuro, Gryffindor, Sangre sucia?- Dijo con incredulidad.

Blaise asintió. -Ese mismo.

Draco comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, y Harry empezó a sentir como se elevaba su enojo. No esperaba tal comportamiento de Draco, y esperaba que, por una vez, Blaise hubiera mantenido su boca cerrada.

-¿Pueden parar de hablar sobre mí como si yo no estuviera aquí?- Dijo Harry con enojo.

-Está bien, está bien. Voy a ir al lavabo, los veo más tarde.- Dijo Draco. -Y Blaise, dile a Harry cuando lo veas que estuve _aturdido_ de escuchar noticias tan chocantes como que no pudo superar a un Sangre Sucia.- Añadió mientras se iba.

Blaise se rió ante el comentario, pero paró al ver a Harry mirándolo malhumorado. -Lo siento.- Se disculpó.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio entre ellos, Harry vio como Blaise miraba en todas direcciones con nerviosismo. -¿Buscando a Pansy?- Dijo, divertido.

-No.- Respondió Blaise con seriedad. Sostuvo a Harry por el hombro, evitando que siguiera caminando. -Necesito decirte algo antes que vuelva.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurró Harry, sin estar seguro de por qué, dado que no había nadie en los alrededores.

-Me acordé de ello esta mañana, pero no podía decirte mientras él estuviera cerca. ¿Adivina a quién vi entrando en Cabeza de Puerco ayer?- Dijo Blaise. Harry se encogió de hombros. -El Padre de Draco.

-¿_Lucius Malfoy?_- Preguntó Harry con consternación. Su rostro se desanimó ante el asentimiento de Blaise, y pudo sentir su corazón acelerándose. -¿Qu.. Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

-No lo sé, pero si me preguntas a mí, se veía sospechoso. Creo que me vio, pero no estoy completamente seguro. Yo estaba hablando con Pansy en ese momento, así que supongo que puede que no me haya visto. Escucha, no le digas a Draco lo que te dije, va a ponerse con su onda deprimida de nuevo, ¿está bien?

-Está bien.- Respondió con sinceridad, y continuaron abriéndose paso hacia la clase. Harry se preguntaba que podría haber hecho Lucius Malfoy en Hogsmeade, especialmente en Cabeza de Puerco, un bar que no iba exactamente a la par con su nivel social. Empezaba a preocuparse. Lucius Malfoy había estado tan cerca de él ese día, que también resultaba ser el quinceavo aniversario de la caída de Voldemort. _¿Acaso era sólo una coincidencia?_

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces callado, repentinamente.- Comentó Blaise.

-No, estoy bien, solo.. pensando.- Respondió Harry en voz baja. Se forzó a si mismo a olvidar lo que lo molestaba en ese momento y se vio divertido de nuevo. -Cuéntame... acerca de Pansy. ¿Acaso congeniaron?

La cara de Blaise se ruborizó. Era bastante raro ver a Blaise ruborizarse, a pesar de que fuera un poco tímido en algunas ocasiones, pero desde que le había empezado a gustar Pansy, se ruborizaba casi todas las veces que sus nombres eran mencionados en la misma frase. -Estuvo bien.- Murmuró.

-¿La invitaste a salir?

-No tuve tiempo.- Dijo, al parecer intranquilo con el tema, -Escuché lo que te había pasado y fui a comprobarlo inmediatamente.

-Eres un idiota.- Le dijo Harry. Blaise lo miró boquiabierto. -Bueno, podrías haberme olvidado, y haber hecho algo para ti mismo para cambiar. Yo estaba bien, si no lo notaste.

-Yo no soy el idiota por aquí, ese eres tú. ¿Cuando vas a invitar a salir a la Pelirroja? Deja de perseguirla por todos lados y apunta al grano.

-¿Preocúpate de tus asuntos, quieres?- Le escupió Harry. -No tengo intención de invitarla a salir.

-De acuerdo, así que sólo la besaste, y la cortejaste, por semanas si nos ponemos al día, ¿y no estás _para nada _interesado en ella?

-¿_La cortejaste_? ¡No puedo creer que eso acaba de salir de tu boca! Y _si_, no estoy interesado en ella. Es la hermana de Weasel, y la novia de Thomas.

-No te creo.- Le dijo Blaise, causando que Harry suspirará de irritación. -Si lo que te da miedo es mi reacción y la de Draco, entonces no te preocupes, no nos importa. Sólo supera tu negación y decídete acerca de lo que sientes por ella, porque se ve mal cuando vas caminando detrás de ella como un perrito perdido.

-¡Oh, cállate!- Explotó Harry, y finalmente entraron a clase. Luego de ella, no mencionaron el tema de nuevo.

* * *

Diez minutos antes del término de la lección, el Profesor Lupin les pidió a todos que soltaran sus plumas (pues últimamente estaban realizando estudios teóricos), asegurándose su atención total.

-Estoy seguro de que todos habrán visto los carteles acerca del nuevo Club de Duelo que tomará lugar este Sábado.- Todos asintieron, y Lupin comenzó a caminar alrededor de la clase. -Unos cuantos estudiantes se me acercaron con preguntas antes del comienzo de la clase, así que me gustaría clarificar a lo que van a enfrentarse: Van a parearlos con alguien de una Casa diferente. No tendrán la oportunidad de escoger a su oponente, ya que la selección será hecha al azar. No será como el Club de Duelo que tuvieron en segundo año. Esperamos que sea más experimentado, más desafiante, y más difícil. No vamos a pedirles que desarmen a sus oponentes, si no que los ataquen- Una serie de susurros confusos interrumpieron su discurso, y Lupin se apuró a explicar más. -Por supuesto, estarán protegidos, así que no sufrirán daños serios. Digo "daños serios" porque puede que se hagan daño si un hechizo llegara a golpearlos. Así que se estarán preguntando, ¿Cuál es el propósito? Si nadie puede salir herido, ¿cómo escogeremos al vencedor? Bueno, el propósito de estos duelos es ver quien sabe como evitar hechizos, y cómo contraatacar. Serán simplemente hechizos que hemos practicado durante sus últimos seis años aquí, nada oscuro o peligroso. Y, la primera persona que demuestre la menor habilidad para contraatacar es el perdedor. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Una chica de Hufflepuff levantó la mano. -Si señor. El cartel no decía donde el Club va a tomar lugar.

Lupin asintió levemente. -Si, porque eso todavía no ha sido decidido. Les diré la ubicación y la hora exactas en nuestro próxima lección el Jueves. En este momento, el Director y yo estamos debatiendo si será en el Gran Comedor o en algún otro lado... ¿Si, Señorita Granger?- Lupin hizo un gesto hacia la mano de Hermione.

-¿Profesor, hay alguna posibilidad de tener un duelo con un alumno de Séptimo año?- Preguntó, emocionada.

-No, me temo que no. Puede que los alumnos de Séptimo Año estén solo un año más adelantados que ustedes, pero poseen más experiencia, y sus clases son ligeramente mas avanzadas.- Granger pareció un poco desilusionada con su respuesta.

La campana sonó en ese momento y todos se dirigieron a la puerta, con la intención de bajar a almorzar. -Hablaremos más de ello el Jueves.- Los llamó Lupin antes de que todos dejaran la sala de clases.

-¿Vienes, Harry?- Preguntaron Blaise y Draco al unísono, cuando vieron que Harry se había rezagado.

-Vayan sin mí, los alcanzo después.- Respondió. Cuando se marcharon y solo el Profesor Lupin y él quedaron en la sala, Harry caminó hacia él.

-Hola Harry, ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?- Preguntó Lupin, dándose cuenta de su presencia.

-Si. Necesito su ayuda.

Unos cuantos minutos después, luego de que Harry hubiera terminado de explicarle todo a Lupin, el silencio cayó entre ellos, durante el cual cada uno pensó para sí mismo acerca de lo que Harry acababa de pedir. Harry se sentía un poco incómodo pidiéndole ayuda a Lupin. Nunca le había pedido ayuda a nadie porque nunca la había necesitado. Siempre hacía las cosas por sí mismo, pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez de verdad _necesitaba_ que alguien lo ayudara.

-No lo sé, Harry.- Suspiró Lupin, aparentemente preocupado.

-Por favor, Profesor. Es realmente importante para mi. No habría pedido su ayuda si no lo fuera.

-¿Saben tus padres acerca de esto?

-No, por lo menos creo que no. Y por favor, Remus, no pueden saberlo. ¡Tienen suficiente en sus cabezas en estos momentos!- Harry rogó de nuevo.

Lupin sonrió débilmente ante algo que Harry acababa de decir. Era la primera vez en años, tal vez incluso desde que Harry había llegado a Hogwarts hace seis años, que lo había llamado por su nombre de pila. No era "Profesor" o sólo "Lupin", era simplemente "Remus". A pesar de no saber si había sido un simple desliz de la lengua, había tocado su corazón de la misma manera. Lupin pensó para si mismo que significaba que Harry no estaba tan cerrado en su interior como había pensado, si no que conservaba un lado suave que nadie había logrado penetrar todavía. Tal vez ahora había conseguido hacer una pequeña grieta.

-Muy bien, te ayudaré.- Le dijo, y vio como la cara de Harry se iluminaba en una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Lo harás?- Preguntó Harry, casi sin poder creerle a sus oídos.

-Si, lo haré. Encuéntrame aquí esta noche después de la cena. Ahí veré lo que puedo hacer por ti.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Ginny trataba de estudiar en la Sala Común para el examen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tenía el Viernes, pero no lograba concentrarse. Ya era lo suficientemente duro soportar a Ron y Hermione discutiendo acerca de algo sin importancia de nuevo, pero eso no era lo que hacía que su mente se distrajera entre sus pensamientos.

Antes de que Ron llegara, Hermione y ella tuvieron una conversación que no podía sacar de su cabeza en esos momentos.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Ginny se encontraba sentada en ese mismo sillón, solo 20 minutos atrás, tratando de pensar en lo que Dean le acababa de preguntar, cuando el hoyo del retrato se abrió y Hermione escaló dentro de la Sala Común y se sentó a su lado.**_

_**-Hola Ginny. ¿Has visto a Ron?- Preguntó. Ginny sacudió la cabeza de forma abstraída, todavía pensando para si misma y sin ponerle mucha atención a su amiga.**_

_**-Dijimos que nos íbamos a encontrar en la Biblioteca, pero supongo que me dejó plantado. ¡Honestamente, no se cómo logro conseguir ocho TIMOs si casi nunca estudia!- Se quejó Hermione.**_

_**Ginny no respondió, lo que hizo que Hermione se volviera un poco suspicaz. -¿Estás bien, Ginny?- Preguntó.**_

_**-¿Qué?- Preguntó Ginny, finalmente saliendo de sus pensamientos en forma brusca. -Oh, estoy perfectamente. Dean acaba de venir, y trató de convencerme de que le diera otra oportunidad. Sólo me preguntaba si hice lo correcto, me refiero, terminando las cosas con él.**_

_**-¿Quieres volver con él? ¿Pensé que habías dicho que te ponía de los nervios?**_

_**-Lo hace, pero... no lo sé...- Su voz se fue apagando. -Casi lo acepté, pero luego le dije que tenía que pensarlo.**_

_**-Tal vez deberías darle algunas vueltas antes de decidir nada.. ¿qué piensas de empezar de nuevo?- Sugirió Hermione. -Si de verdad no soportas a Dean, entonces no hay ninguna razón por la que deberías tomarlo de vuelta. ¿Por qué no vas a por alguien distinto? ¡Alguien como Neville, por ejemplo! ¡Neville es realmente agradable, y escuché que de verdad le gustas!- Dijo ella en forma alentadora.**_

_**-¿Neville? ¿De verdad?- Ginny hizo una mueca. -Pero no me gusta Neville. O sea, me gusta, pero no de esa manera. ¡Y no hay ninguna posibilidad en el mundo de que saliera con él! Ya fue lo suficientemente malo ir con él al Baile de Navidad. Pisaba los dedos de mis pies constantemente mientras bailábamos. Fue por eso que me escapé de allí y conocí a Michael.**_

_**Al pensar en Michael, Ginny no pudo suprimir un gemido, y cubrió su cara con las manos. -¡Dios! ¿Acaso de verdad tengo un gusto tan asqueroso en chicos?**_

_**-No, por supuesto que no. Yo estoy saliendo con tu hermano, ¿o no?- Bromeó Hermione y ambas soltaron una risita. -Tal vez no has conocido al indicado todavía.- Hermione le dijo, tranquilizadora.**_

_**Ginny contempló el espacio de nuevo. Hermione siempre era útil con este tipo de cosas, y puede que tuviera razón. Tal vez no debería volver con Dean, debería seguir adelante. ¿Podría ser que Neville fuera para ella? ¡No, reacciona, Weasley! ¡Estas alucinando!- Se dijo a si misma. La voz de Hermione atrajo su atención una vez más.**_

_**-Sé que hay un chico que de verdad es para ti. Me refiero a que, sólo mirándolo, puedo saber que son el uno para el otro.- Dijo.**_

_**Ginny cambió de posición en su sillón para ponerse más cómoda, interesada en escuchar más. -¿Quién es?- Preguntó con impaciencia. -¿Lo conozco?**_

_**-Oh, definitivamente lo conoces. Déjame ver, los dos aman el Quidditch. Odian estudiar, pero sin embargo obtienen excelentes notas, y ambos son demasiado tercos para admitir que tienen sentimientos el uno por el otro. ¿Puede ser que ya hayas conocido al indicado, sólo que no le has dado una oportunidad?**_

_**Ahora estaba tan claro como el agua. Ginny sabía de quién estaba hablando, y no tenía ninguna intención de hablar de él. Sólo la alteraría, de todos modos. -Hermione...- Ginny suspiró con fuerza, deseando dejar el tema ir.**_

_**-Ginny, yo vi todo el asunto desde las Tres Escobas. Estuve ahí, ¿recuerdas? Y no puedes engañarme acerca de lo que vi...**_

_**-Lo que viste fue a Dean aturdiéndolo, y a mi despertándolo tratando de ser amable, ¡nada más! Fin de la historia.**_

_**-¿De verdad fue solo eso?- Preguntó Hermione en voz baja, acercándose a ella y mirándola de cerca.**_

_**Ginny evitó su mirada, que de algún modo la hizo sentir como si estuviera quemándole la piel, hasta que ya no pudo escapar de ella por más tiempo. -Si.- Respondió con firmeza, levantando nuevamente la mirada. Hermione arqueó una ceja y Ginny supo que no podía evitar su mirada conocedora por más tiempo. Ya era suficiente mentirse a si misma, ¿pero a alguien que quería ayudarla? Suspiró de nuevo. -No, pero no es tan simple. Estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo, desarmado, y no pude evitar sentir un poco de lástima por él, y enojo contra Dean por hacerle eso cuando lo único que había tratado de hacer es ayudarme. No sé por qué me sentí de ese modo. Tal vez es porque trataba de protegerme, o la manera en que actuó tan heroicamente, vigilando mi bienestar. Empezé a pensar en cómo él me habría tratado, y cómo sería si estuviera caminando con él hacia Hogsmeade y no con Dean.**_

_**-¿Cómo sería?**_

_**-No lo sé todavía. Todavía es todo borroso para mi. No sé si alguna vez se vaya a aclarar, con todo este asunto de los Mortífagos.**_

_**-¿De verdad piensas que podría ser un Mortífago?- Preguntó Hermione.**_

_**-Lo pensaré hasta que tenga pruebas de que no lo es.**_

* * *

-¡Eres tan inmaduro, Ronald Weasley!- Gritó Hermione

-Ginny se encontró de vuelta en el presente, donde Ron y Hermione _todavía _peleaban. Ron estaba inventando débiles excusas acerca de por qué había ido al campo de Quidditch a volar con un par de amigos en vez de haber ido a encontrarse con Hermione en la biblioteca. Hermione se veía lívida, su cara roja como si tratara de contener la respiración para evitar gritarle incluso más fuerte. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

Ginny no pudo soportarlo más.

-¡Por amor de Dios! ¡No sé como se pueden llamar a ustedes mismos una pareja! ¡Todo lo que hacen es discutir! ¿Por que no se encierran en un armario de escobas y se besuquean para variar, y así algunos de nosotros podríamos de hecho estudiar?- Gruñó.

Ron y Hermione, que aparentemente habían olvidado que Ginny estaba sentada cerca de ellos, se la quedaron mirando con sorpresa. Ella no dijo nada más, juntó todos sus libros y huyó a la biblioteca antes de que empezaran otra pelea mientras ella todavía estuviera allí.

* * *

Harry no quería poner a Draco y Blaise al día acerca de lo que le había pedido a Lupin. Si les interesaría, divertiría o aburriría, no estaba seguro. De todos modos, era una conversación privada, y no estaba seguro si incluso les contaría acerca de su existencia.

Por lo tanto permaneció callado durante el día, cuidadoso de no dejar que se le escapase accidentalmente, incluso aunque sus interiores gritaban pidiendo sacarlo para afuera, pues casi nunca guardaba secretos de sus amigos. Siempre les contaba todo, pero esta vez debía trazar la línea. Quería guardárselo para él mismo para variar, sólo para estar seguro.

Su excusa para no caminar de vuelta con ellos a las mazmorras después de la cena fue bastante débil, pero por otro lado cierta. Aunque no fuera realmente a hacerlo en ese momento, les dijo que iba a hablar con el Capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw acerca del partido que iban a tener justo después de las vacaciones. Ahora, sin embargo, iba a encontrarse con Lupin. Hablaría con el Capitán de Ravenclaw en algún momento mañana por la mañana.

No estaba seguro de si se lo habían tragado o no, pero tenía la certeza de que eventualmente le preguntarían donde había estado, cuando volviera en unas horas y no al instante. Sacudió todos estos pensamientos de su mente y se apresuró a la oficina del Profesor Lupin. Cuando llegó, la puerta ya estaba levemente entreabierta, esperando que él la empujara y entrara a la habitación. Dudó si debía golpear la puerta o simplemente entrar sin la invitación de Lupin.

Finalmente decidió golpear antes de entrar. Cuando no hubo respuesta, ojeó dentro de la habitación. Estaba vacía, así que se dejó entrar a la oficina del profesor, pensando que no había razón para quedarse en el pasillo. A pesar de que había visitado esta oficina varias veces antes, Harry nunca la había inspeccionado. Viendo como tenía algo de tiempo ahora, miró alrededor del cuarto. En el mismísimo final de la habitación había un escritorio, polvoriento y lleno de papelería, plumas secas y copas vacías. Los estantes que colgaban de las paredes estaban en su mayoría poblados por libros. En un largo gabinete de madera bajo la ventana a su derecha reposaban un par de tanques y jaulas, cada una conteniendo una diferente criatura tenebrosa que Harry recordaba haber estudiado un par de años atrás.

Justo mientras su mano corría encima del gélido vidrio de un tanque de serpiente, completamente fascinada por la criatura, Harry fue sobresaltado por una voz.

-Supuse que ya estarías aquí, a estas alturas.

Harry se volvió. El Profesor Lupin se erguía en la puerta, sosteniendo una bandeja con dos tazones vacíos y una tetera humeante. En la sombría luz de la habitación, sus rasgos se veían más aparentes, haciéndolo verse un par de años más viejo de lo que realmente era.

-Profesor.- Dijo Harry, un poco nervioso por haber entrado a su oficina sin permiso. -Mi intención no era molestar..

Lupin agitó su mano libre en forma despectiva. -No hay necesidad de disculparse, Harry. No estás molestando para nada. ¿Yo te invité a que vinieras esta noche, o no?- Entró a la habitación y se detuvo cerca de una pequeña y redondeada mesita baja que reposaba cerca de dos sillones irregulares cercanos a la ardiente chimenea. -Dejé la puerta abierta a propósito para que entraras, mientras bajaba a las cocinas para buscarnos un poco de té. Pensé que sería agradable disfrutarlo mientras nos sentamos y discutimos lo que vamos a hacer, antes de empezar en realidad.

Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa, se sentó en uno de los sillones, el cual emitió una pequeña nube de polvo con un suave _"poof" _al hacer contacto, y vertió el té caliente dentro de los tazones. -Estás más que bienvenido para sentarte y acompañarme.- Ofreció. Harry asintió vagamente y hizo su camino hasta el sillón libre, aceptando un tazón de parte de Lupin.

-Sabes, hay unos muy entusiastas elfos domésticos allá abajo en las cocinas. Estuve a punto de volver con una bandeja llena de galletas y pastelitos.- Rió suavemente. La boca de Harry se horadó en una pequeña sonrisa. -Parecían terriblemente deprimidos cuando tuve que rechazar su generosa oferta, ya que, como ves, estaba satisfecho de la cena de hoy, pero resultaron ser sus gigantescos y prominentes ojos los que me engañaron.

Harry bufó en su té. Sabía como los elfos domésticos generalmente se veían y actuaban cuando eran tratados agradable y justamente, puesto que habían tenido uno, una vez cuando tenía cinco años. A pesar de que no recordaba su nombre, recordaba que su padre lo había traído a casa después del trabajo, un día lluvioso. Lo habían conservado por un tiempo, hasta que su padre tuvo que devolverlo por una razón cualquiera, que no podía recordar. Todavía podía sentir la tristeza que le había provocado su partida, pero ¿qué podías esperar de un niño de cinco años, que pensaba que el elfo doméstico era su mascota o incluso un miembro de la familia?

-De todas formas, ¿por qué no me dices lo que realmente estamos haciendo aquí?- Dijo Lupin súbitamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que habían estado allí sentados, en silencio, tomando su té, por un par de cortos minutos, sin decirse una palabra.

Harry pensó en si decía la verdad o inventaba una razón alternativa. No le había dado a Lupin una respuesta satisfactoria acerca de por qué quería hacerlo, y sabía que debería decir la verdad antes o después, si quería su ayuda. No podía eludirlo por más tiempo. Lupin no lo ayudaría si no recibía una respuesta satisfactoria.

-¿Por qué- Continuó Lupin, -estás tan interesado en enriquecer tus conocimientos en la materia? Me pareció que era extremadamente importante para ti saber más de lo que ya sabes. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente abrir un libro y aprenderlo por tu cuenta?

Harry tragó. Sin pensar, algo parecido a una explicación escapó de su boca. -¿Está mal pensar acerca del futuro?¿Estar preparado para algo mucho más grande que lo que podemos enfrentar aquí, en Hogwarts?

-Por supuesto que no hay nada malo en ello.- Se apresuró a contestar Lupin. -Solo me interesaba conocer cual era tu intención completa. ¿Por qué realmente necesitas de mi ayuda, Harry? ¿Tiene algo que ver con el Club de Duelo?

-Un poco, si.- Contestó Harry. -Mira, si te digo algo, ¿me prometes que no te reirás o le contarás a todo el mundo?

Lupin lo observó por un momento y luego dijo seriamente, -Continúa.

-Quiero.- Comenzó Harry, pensando cómo frasear exactamente lo que quería para que no sonara tan tonto. -Quiero... _verme bien_ en el Club de Duelo.

-Ah, ya veo.- Dijo Lupin lentamente. -Y para _verte bien, ¿_quieres aprender unos cuantos hechizos más que te puedan ayudar para ganarle a tu oponente, y que, además, puedan ayudarte en el futuro?- Harry asintió. -Bueno, no me importa ayudarte a aprender más cosas que te ayudaran para el futuro, pero en el caso del Club de Duelo, creo que podemos clasificarlo bajo la categoría de "hacer trampa", ¿o no? El propósito de este Club de Duelo es ver exactamente lo que han aprendido durante sus seis años aquí, y si reciben ayuda extra de mi parte, el Profesor, sería igual a hacer trampa. Todos van a usar sus conocimientos básicos, no algo que hayan aprendido en menos de una semana solo para presumir.

-Bueno, eso lo entiendo, de verdad, pero todavía quiero hacer esto. No tiene nada que ver con presumir. Mira, si no me vas a ayudar..

-No dije eso. Sólo digo que podemos encontrar otras soluciones.

-Bueno, ¿que tal si esto no es sólo acerca del Club de Duelo? ¿Si es un asunto más personal sobre el cual no puedo exactamente contarte?

Las cejas de Lupin se surcaron. -¿Por qué no puedes contarme? Si estás en problemas, Harry..

-No lo estoy.- Lo cortó Harry. -Sólo.. No te puedo decir por ahora. Necesito saber que me vas a ayudar con esto. Como dijiste, eres mi profesor, y como mi profesor, tu deber es enseñarme.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio. Ninguno de los dos habló. Harry observó como los ojos de Lupin se precipitaban de lado a lado, como si estuviera leyendo, y supo que estaba pensando en lo que debía hacer. Finalmente, Lupin miró a Harry hacia arriba y le dijo, -Muy bien, te enseñaré.

-Gracias.- Dijo Harry con un pequeño rastro de una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿No estás apuntando a alguien en particular, no Harry?- Preguntó Lupin repentinamente. Harry no esperaba esa pregunta. Luego de una larga pausa durante la cual su mente corría en busca de posibles excusas, logró tartamudear un "no".

-Bien, entonces.- Dijo Lupin, retornando su tazón ahora vacío a la mesita y levantándose de su asiento. -Levántate. Empezaremos con algo pequeño esta noche.

Harry hizo como se le instruía. Lupin le dio instrucciones de sacar su varita y pararse justo frente a él. Pasaron por algunas cosas básicas y hechizos simples que Harry ya sabía, pero estaba agradecido de que lo hubieran hecho, pues encontró que había olvidado un poco de esto y un poco de aquello por falta de uso a través de los años. Accidentalmente hizo explotar una botella de vino vacía sentada en el escritorio, lo que lo hizo gemir en frustración y a Lupin, reír, obviamente divertido.

-Eso está bien, Harry. Creo que has hecho tu parte esta noche.- Dijo Lupin luego de la segunda vez que Harry hizo estallar la botella reparada. Harry frotó sus sienes, trazando pequeños círculos, tratando de deshacerse del dolor de cabeza incontrolable que se estaba formando. -Probablemente estás cansado. Dejémoslo aquí por esta noche. Nos encontraremos aquí de nuevo mañana, a la misma hora, ¿si?

-Está bien.- Contestó Harry con una voz agotada.

-No creí que habría mucho que enseñarte de lo que ya hemos visto en clase durante años pasados, pero supongo que estaba equivocado. Si hay algo en particular que te gustaría aprender, averigua primero. Anda a la biblioteca y busca algo que sea posible aprender en menos de una semana.

-Bien.- Dijo, -Mejor me apuro de vuelta a mi dormitorio, antes de que Filch pueda atraparme vagabundeando por los corredores a estas horas de la noche. Es muy pasado el toque de queda.

-Verdad. ¡Buenas noches y buena suerte!- Llamó Lupin antes de que Harry cerrara la puerta de su oficina y caminara de vuelta a las mazmorras. Se durmió enseguida luego de colapsar en su cama, ni siquiera molestándose en cambiarse de ropa.

* * *

Durante los días que siguieron, Harry tuvo que soportar preguntas indeseadas por parte de sus amigos acerca de a donde iba todas las noches después de la cena. Agregando a eso, nadie parecía creer que no era un Mortífago. Se veía obligado a tolerar las miradas intrusas de la gente y sus cuchicheos cada vez que pasaban por su lado. Ya estaba muy enojado y cansado de todo ello, y deseaba que todo amainara pronto.

No había visto ni oído de Ginny en días. La última vez que la había visto fue en su encuentro en las Mazmorras. Era frustrante saber que estaba asustada de él, cómo los rumores lo habían convertido en quien no era. Encontró que empezaba a extrañar su presencia alrededor de él. No verla todos los días era como tener algo faltando de su agenda. Algunas veces se sentía bastante arrepentido de no haber esperado y escuchado lo que tenía que decir ese día en Hogsmeade, en vez de haber huido.

Recordando ese día en Hogsmeade, Harry también recordó para lo que se había estado preparando durante los últimos días. Su misión: vengarse de lo que Dean le había hecho. Había aprendido un par de trucos y hechizos nuevos de un par de libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca, con la ayuda de Lupin, y había practicado más de lo que necesitaba para derrotar a Dean. Se prometió a sí mismo que nadie le llamaría cobarde después del Club de Duelo.

Solo había un problema: Como arreglar que Dean fuera su oponente. Eso tendría que preguntárselo a Lupin, lo sabía. No había otra manera.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me vayan a dejarme escoger mi propio oponente, profesor?- Preguntó Harry inocentemente en la noche del Miércoles, luego de que hubieran practicado unos cuantos hechizos más.

-Como ya te dije en la clase del Lunes, Harry, la selección va a ser al azar. No puedes escoger con quién va a ser tu duelo.- Explicó Lupin.

-¿Cómo funciona la selección, exactamente?- Harry siguió adelante.

-¿No es suficiente que te ayude a prepararte y a aprender más hechizos? ¿De verdad necesitas saberlo? -Preguntó Lupin, seguramente sospechando algo a esas alturas.

-Es sólo que no quiero quedarme atascado con alguien pésimo. Quiero un desafío, alguien a quien pueda derrotar, pero no tan fácilmente.- Dijo Harry.

-¿Tienes a alguien en mente?

-Si, y quiero ver cuán duro sería pelear con él.

Lupin observó a Harry por unos momentos. -¿Cómo sabes que será difícil? ¿Cómo sabes que esta persona no es un horrible duelista?

-Porque probé su poder, una vez.- Dijo Harry, las palabras flotando fuera de su boca sin haber sido pensadas. -Quiero probarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de él, Harry? Dijiste que no estabas apuntando a nadie en particular.- Dijo Lupin, inspeccionando a Harry de cerca.

-No lo estoy. No quiero nada de él. No es nada personal, lo juro.- Dijo Harry defensivamente. -Solo el desafío.

-Esta bien...- Dijo Lupin lentamente, casi como si no le creyera (y tendría una muy buena razón para ello, dado que Harry _si_ estaba mintiendo). -Te diré qué. Tu me dices su nombre y yo haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que sean los oponentes el uno del otro.

-¿Lo harás? ¿Lo prometes?- Preguntó Harry. Lupin asintió. -Bueno, si es así, entonces es Dean Thomas, de Gryffindor.

-Muy bien.- Dijo Lupin, calmado. -Bueno, eso es todo por esta noche, Harry. Te veo mañana por la mañana en clase.

Harry dejó la oficina con una sonrisita satisfecha en su cara. Su plan estaba resultando excelentemente hasta esos momentos. La etapa final tomaría lugar el Sábado.

En otro lado, Remus Lupin estaba con la mirada perdida entre las llamas que felizmente danzaban en la chimenea. Su mente se encontraba en otro lugar, preocupado como estaba por la posibilidad de que hubiera cometido un error. Había notado que Harry estaba actuando extraño. Podía presentir que mentía acerca de algo, pero, ¿qué, exactamente? Le había dicho tantas cosas y tantas razones que no sabía cuál de ellas era una mentira, si no eran todas. Sabía que no debería haberlo ayudado, pero no había sido capaz de rechazarlo. Y ahora debería guardarse sus preocupaciones para sí mismo, porque le había prometido a Harry que no le diría a sus padres, pero, ¿había sido ésta una decisión inteligente?

-Espero que no hagas algo estúpido, Harry.

A.N:

¡Perdón por la espera! Tengo mis razones y tienen que ver con que este año haya dormido menos que en toda mi vida.. jajaj :)

Agradecimientos a: Greed212, franlo (¡escribiste dos veces, gracias por el interés! :) ), yoyispotter23, Awase Kagami Ayumi, Luniz Potter, gadi23, fronfis, Nat Potter W, MRS Taisho-Potter, Micro-stars, anymon, tinazuaje, viky, Rosalie BittersweetCullen.

Para que sepan, ustedes me hicieron volver :) Ya no soporté que me llegaran las reviews y no seguir subiendo capítulos, si que, ¡esto es para ustedes!


End file.
